The Geek In The Pink
by scribbling wordsmith
Summary: Kelsi thought she had done the right thing; after all she would only hold him back right? But even still, she should have known that it all would have come full circle eventually.
1. The Last Love Song

It had been years since the last time she had seen him in person. Years since she had had him close enough to touch, but he had always been around; his music was everywhere after all. And even now, there he was, always just a click away, singing with all the pop and pazazz she remembered. She watched Ryan Evans intently on the screen, his voice pure and beautiful as it had always been and couldn't shake the fact that after so many years he still made her knees quake. She really had loved him.

Not being able to take much more of it Kelsi exited the screen and sighed sitting back in her chair. Her thoughts went back nearly ten years to how her life had once been in comparison to what it had come to right now and it unnerved her. Everything was different. Julliard was ages ago and, though she still considered it to be the best time of her entire life, due to one Ryan Evans, every story has an ending; every song a resolve; and going their separate ways had apparently been theirs. Of course, that wasn't to say she was happy about it. The decision to break up had been one of the hardest she had ever had to make but she had to do it. For him.

At the end of graduation Kelsi was set to intern as an assistant to one of the greatest broadway directors of all time Terry McManis. She was to be among many professional accompanists and get hands on experience working in Broadway and, while Ryan should have been on that track as well, during the senior showcase he had been discovered.

His talent for dance had elevated him to a substantial standing in the broadway community, but somewhere over the course of their time at Julliard his dancing had become adaptive to all different types which made him a good choreographer for any style.. His showcase piece had attracted the attention of Drew Seeley, a new upcoming artist that was sure to have a booming career. Drew and his manager wanted Ryan and Ryan likewise felt a good vibe with Drew, taking the job and feeling like it was the right career move. It wasn't until later that he learned Drew would be flying him all the way to LA just like he had always dreamed as a child with his sister. The only drawback was that Kelsi was meant to stay in New York.

She remembered the day vividly when he was supposed to leave for Los Angeles. They had refused to say goodbye until that day and it was bittersweet for her. How could she be sad when everything he had ever dreamed was coming true? How could she wish for him to stay if she knew that it would only hold him back?

* * *

_"I love you." She said, not meeting his gaze as the hustle and bustle of the airport continued around her. She heard him sigh and suddenly his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her close in a gripping hug, "I love you too Kelsi. I love you so much."_

_"But we're doing the right thing. Distance would only spoil things, at least doing it this way we can always remember each other without any regrets." He nodded, "I don't want to hold you back Kels. I want you to do well and become successful." She met his gaze, "I want the same for you."_

_"But..." His voice trailed, "I don't know if I can say goodbye to you. I don't want this to be the end." Kelsi sighed and pulled him close, "This is hard for me too Ryan, but...we have to do this. We've both spent our lives working for other people. Ms. Darbus, your sister, even Troy and the rest of them. Julliard was a way to truly test our talents and now this is our chance to do what we want."_

_He pulled back, "What if all I want to do...is be with you?" She couldn't help but smile, "You stole that line from me." He chuckled, "It was a good line." But soon his chuckle died out and he dropped his gaze, "But it's also the truth." She nodded, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt before sighing and softly singing, "You're on my mind you're in my heart. It doesn't matter where we are. We'll be alright. Even if we're miles apart..." She could barely take it, she buried her face in his shirt and sighed, "Just kick ass Ryan."_

_He nodded, "For you? Anything."_

_"No." Kelsi said firmly meeting his gaze which was surprised at her response, "Not for me Ry. For you. Kick ass for you." His eyes softened, "Yeah. You too."_

_The two vaguely heard the monotone voice of the airline calling for his flight and they knew it was time. Their gaze met for one last time before he swooped down and kissed her with everything he had. And she responded just as fiercely taking her time to truly show him how she felt. When they pulled away both were panting and she rested her own forehead against his. "Kick ass." He could only nod and pull away hating the lack of her in his arms but he didn't look back until he got to the gate. She still stood there, her arms wrapped around herself trying to fill his void and it took everything in her not to run to him and deny everything they had just said, but she refrained. In a final goodbye she tipped her own cap to him watching as he did the same and then turned, leaving her to be everything she imagined he would be.  
_

_

* * *

_  
For a while they had kept in touch, he had called and emailed her often and it seemed as if they weren't apart; the distance didn't seem so bad. She related how Terry McManis could be a pain in the ass to work for with no pay but she was doing well. She had found a good place to start that put her right in the heart of many major Broadway productions and she overall enjoyed it. Likewise he wrote about how some of the directors he worked with were pains in the ass, but he had met up with Martha Cox in LA and she was now his co-choreographer, the only person he could really trust and be comfortable with.

But soon enough Drew went on a nationwide tour and it got harder and harder to stay in contact. It then came to the point where they only corresponded once in a while and soon life moved on because it had to, though neither one let a day go by without the other plaguing their minds. It was easy to try and just convince themselves that it was finally over, that their lives were no longer intertwined, but then Ryan came back to New York for a show and the truth was dangerously apparent.

It was a year after he had left and even though her life wasn't moving as fast paced as his she was making connections with produces, actors, dancers through being Terry McManis' hired assistant. Even snagging a boyfriend, her first since Ryan. But with wind that Drew Seeley was coming to New York everything changed. She paid more than necessary for seats and lied to her boyfriend Daniel about going with a bunch of girl friends only to become extremely nervous and almost chicken out. But she found herself there, staring up at the stage as the lights dimmed and a single spotlight found Drew and Belinda, the featured artist on the song with their back turned to the audience.

Belinda took her skirt in her hands and in a flourish of complicated tango moves before Drew took her hand and they began to dance together. It was when the music changed to add a percussive intro and the stage was lit fully and the other dancers were shown in similar partner positions. The fans were screaming, the music was loud, and her eyes found Ryan immediately. Even though they were all hidden behind masks she knew it was Ryan and he looked amazing.

**'Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold**

**Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream**

**Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no '**

Ryan and his partner, who Kelsi believed was Martha, danced together flawlessly, he playing the male lead perfectly and she following before singing out on the chorus.

**Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente**

**Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'**

**As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream**

**WHatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no**

Ryan was singing out adding his voice to the strength of Drew's and even though it was the young man's show, Kelsi's eyes were trained on Ryan. If it was possible he was even more amazing than she remembered and she had to catch her breath as she remembered what it felt like to be pulled close to him like the way Martha was being pulled close.

**Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente**

Suddenly Drew and Belinda were on opposite sides of the stage singing to the audience in echo and Ryan and Martha took center stage and did a sensual tango that tugged at Kelsi's heart painfully. She had never wished to be anyone more in her life than Martha Cox at that very moment.

**Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night**

**Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente**

It was then as he reached his last pose from the intense dance segment that he caught her gaze. He was surprised, she could tell, but none the less held her stare for what seemed like forever before pulling back and hurried off stage. Drew turned to address the crowd, "How's everyone doing tonight?" The audience erupted in cheers and he was brought a stool from off stage. Drew finally took hold of his guitar and smiled at the crowd, saying something about winding down a bit. But Kelsi wasn't listening since she really hadn't come to the concert for Drew. But as he began to strum and sing she could feel herself feeling pulled into the song.

I** think about you everyday  
Sit down, pick up my guitar and play  
You serve, serve as the inspiration  
In so so many ways  
But now why is it that I find  
My well of inspiration has just run dry  
Deep down, know I know the reason why  
Just keep turning a blind eye**

**Not this time  
Not this time**

She could see why so many girls loved this boy. He spoke from his soul, or at least sang from his soul and he was obviously very talented. She couldn't help but hum along, the song being slightly familiar from the radio and took her seat, swaying to it. She wasn't aware of the pair of eyes off stage that were watching her intently, focused on her with the intent to imprint to his memory how she looked now.  
**  
Cause I, I've sang to you a thousand times  
This is the last love song  
I get the feeling that you want to fly  
This is the last love song  
I'm not gonna sit around and wonder why  
This is the last love song  
Cause mainly I don't know to say goodbye  
So I'm doing it this last love song**

The rest of the concert was amazing and the fans loved Drew, but throughout the entire show Kelsi kept her eyes trained on Ryan as he walked on and off the stage. After the first song she realized that after a year apart he was here now and she still loved him, but what did that mean? What would happen next? When the show ended it took her a while to shake herself from her reverie, even though fans upon fans passed her by in a flurry to catch Drew elsewhere. But she stayed, feeling lost.

_

* * *

__  
'What now?' She thought._

_Then a hand tapped her and she whirled around to see an old familiar face beaming at her_

_"Martha! Hey!" The girl laughed and waved, "Hey Kels, it's been a long time." She hugged her friend and the girl chuckled again before pulling away with a sigh, "I should have known you would be here. Well, come on. Come with me." Kelsi stared, "What? Where to?" Martha only smiled, "He wants to see you."_

Her heart had been racing so fast and when Martha led Kelsi through the massive security backstage she almost couldn't breathe, but soon enough they were face to face. He smiled, looking nervous as well, before finally saying, "Hey Kels. I've missed you."

_The rest of the evening was a blur. It was as if they had never parted ways and she marveled at how he seemed to remember every little thing about her._

_"So, what's new with you?" He had said, late into the evening when no one else was around. They had moved their catch up to his hotel room. "Well, I'm working for Terry now as his paid assistant, I think a year of being his intern has made him a little attached to me, but it's good money and I've got to see the inner workings of every major show he works on."_

_"Well that's good, learn everything you can."_

_Kelsi smiled, "Yes. That's my plan and though it's not as glamorous as I would have hoped it's a good stepping stone. Terry's not that big of a pain anymore, I think he trusts me more than anyone else and lately he's been calling on me to play and give feedback more often than the actual Musical Directors of his shows. He's a good boss."_

_She dropped her gaze nervously, "I've also been working on a new project..."_

_At this he looked intrigued and she swallowed hard, feeling rather self-conscious since she had not shared this fact with anyone. "I...I'm writing a new musical....About us."_

_She heard him chuckle and met his gaze, "About us?" He asked, "What about us?" Kelsi sighed and leaned back in her seat, "Well, not necessarily about you and me, but about all of the wildcats. About our time at East High, starting from when Gabriella came." Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Why from there?" And Kelsi could only smile, "Well, that is where it all really began and I wanted to start at the beginning."_

_Ryan smiled, "That's great Kelsi. Have you shown Terry?" She shook her head, "No...I mean, I plan to, but not until it's finished." Ryan nodded, "Well, has he seen any of your music?" Kelsi sighed, "He's seen some stuff from my intern application, but otherwise I haven't mentioned it." He looked surprised and raised his brow, "Well why not?" And at this she only shrugged, "I don't know. It's just...not my place." Ryan sighed and took her hand, "Kels, if you want things to happen for you, you've gotta make them happen. You have the talent and the drive, you just need the push." She chuckled and shook her head, "Things will happen in time Ryan, don't worry, they will. I just have to be patient. And besides, I'm on the right track, don't worry."_

_He smiled, "Alright, it's good you're staying positive, it's just I know how great your own stuff is Kels. And the world deserves to see it. Hopefully one day soon we'll all be seeing your shows on stage, just like you always dreamed." She nodded, "Yeah, maybe. But, enough about me, look at you Ryan. The show was amazing tonight and it's all because of you. Looks like everything is coming together and you're getting everything you've ever dreamed of." He nodded, "I guess career wise, but...you know my career isn't everything." She looked up and caught his piercing gaze, his blue eyes intense with something strangely familiar but entirely new at the same time. They were silent, "Ryan--"_

_"No. Kelsi, I have to say this. I still love you. I never stopped loving you. And seeing you tonight confirms that I don't want to stop." She sighed and bowed her head, "Ryan I-I...I have a boyfriend." His jaw tightened, that obviously not being what he wanted to hear. "Oh...well...is it serious?" Kelsi sighed, "Yes--no..well...we've only been seeing each other exclusively for a month but...he's really nice." Ryan nodded, "I see well...do you love him?" She looked up, "Ryan, like I've said we've only been dating for like a month." He nodded, "I know, but we were only dating for a month the first time I told you I loved you. And you said it back, so...do you love him?" She narrowed her gaze, "Now that's not fair. You and I were different, we'd known each other for years. I had liked you for years!"_

_"Yes, but this guy, this boyfriend of yours Kelsi, tell me. Do you love him?"_

_She sighed and turned, "I don't know. I suppose I could. One day. Maybe." To be honest, she wasn't quite sure. Daniel was nice, he was a dancer and seemed to genuinely enjoy Kelsi's company. He made her laugh, but they hadn't known each other that long and her feelings for him at the moment could never compare to how she felt about Ryan. He was silent, contemplating her response before she felt him sidle up to her, "Well do you love me? Do you still love me Kelsi?" She caught her breath in her throat and bit her lip, knowing if she answered what was screaming in her head right now there would be no turning back._

_He moved even closer toward her on the couch and she felt him breathing in her ear, "Or...better question...if you could supposedly love this guy, one day, maybe...could you ever love him more than me?" He was begging for an answer, she knew there was only one and there was no denying it, but could she really say it out loud? "Please." He whispered, "Please Kels. Answer me." With a sigh she shook her head, "No. I could never love him as much as I love you. I could never love anyone as much as I love you." And with that he had her turned around so fast it was as if she was moving at lightening speed and his lips were on hers. His hand reached up to stroke her cheek the same way it had done so many times before and she let him, every thought of Daniel leaving her mind. She was lost for a second time that night. Lost to Ryan Evans._

_When Kelsi awoke she found herself tangled in sheets with an arm wrapped firmly around her and it took her a moment to gather herself. But when she looked up to see Ryan sleeping soundly she couldn't help but sigh. It hadn't been a dream. He was still there. She watched him silently as he slept and tried to commit everything to memory, wondering how she could have gone a year without him when the alarm on her phone rang. She turned quickly to get it and silenced the vibrating, but noticed that she had gotten a new text message from Terry. In a flash she opened it, wondering if anything was wrong since Terry usually respected her days off. Her eyes widened at the message._

_"Kelsi,_

_Brandon Wilcox is an idiot as a Musical Director. I've decided that I can't trust him and that you are the only one I can trust to get anything done. The job is yours kid. Don't mess this up._

_-Terry"_

_And she squealed, waking Ryan from his stupor, "Wha-Kelsi is everything okay?" She could only thrust her phone at him and he steadied his gaze enough to read it before a grin erupted on his face, "Kelsi that's amazing! Musical Director? For what show?" She sighed and fell back onto his chest, "It's a revival of Gypsy. Oh Ryan! This is fantastic!" He laughed, "Yes, yes it is!" He touched her face and caught her attention once more feeling his heart swell with happiness and love for her as she illuminated the room with her excitement. He pulled her down to him and pressed his lips to hers, fully intending to congratulate her when another phone rang. Kelsi pulled away and realized that it wasn't her phone but Ryan's, "Just ignore it," He said, kissing her shoulder in an attempt to pull her back but she noticed the caller caller ID and shook her head. It was Martha, "It might be important." She offered it to him but he shook his head adamant about ignoring the call and she sighed chuckling to herself before answering, "Hello? Martha?"_

_"Kelsi? Oh man. I should have known..." Kelsi blushed._

_"Yeah, hah, Hey. How are you?"_

_Her friend chuckled on the other end, "I'm good, but apparently not as good as you." Kelsi blushed a deeper shade of pink, "Martha!" She heard only laugh before Martha replied, "I'm just kidding Kels...well...not really, but anyway, is he there? I need to speak with him." Kelsi could only chuckle as Ryan pouted sadly at her hoping she would relinquish the call, but she didn't. "Yeah, he's here." She held it out to him and giggled as he groaned, "Okay okay, here." He took the phone and settled back into the cushions as Kelsi fell back into his arms, "Hey. Good morning." He chuckled and she could hear Martha talking, probably making a joke at his expense, "What can I say? All those years she melted my heart with her songs, there had to come a time when I would return the favor in kind."_

_Kelsi smiled and met his gaze as he looked at her lovingly, thinking that a year was way too long to be away from that face. Suddenly his focus was elsewhere as Martha began to talk again and he sat up, "What? No way?! He got the tour? You're kidding?" He had a huge grin as he looked at Kelsi and she smiled confusedly back. He suddenly kissed her fiercely before pulling back and getting out of bed, "Let me just look at the email alright?" He found his boxers on the ground and quickly put them on and winked at Kelsi flirtatiously who watched him go with a smile. As he walked out of the room excitedly she heard him open his laptop and continue on in his conversation._

_"So when does it start?"_

_"Wow, so soon?"_

_"Hah, you're right, but that's really amazing Martha, an international tour! Drew must be really popular and it feels good to reap the benefits of it."_

_"Oh ha-ha real funny."_

_"Yeah, I'm looking at it now. WOAH! This is a boat-load of cities Martha, everywhere from London to Korea, how long is this tour going to be?"_

_At this Kelsi sat up and listened, "A year and a half?" Her heart stopped. Suddenly the reality of everything came crashing down around her and she felt more naked than she already was. A year and a half? He would be gone for a year and a half on an international tour that would take him all over the world! She had never been so proud of him, but at the same time she knew what that meant. His life was moving forward, his career was taking him places and she had been so stupid to think that anything would be different._

_In a flash she got up and quickly found her clothes, pulling them on piece by piece painfully as she tried to steady her breathing. She knew she loved Ryan more than anything and the year apart had torn her apart but she would only hold him back. She knew that. "Kelsi? What are you doing?" She turned and saw him in the doorway, the afterglow of sex and good news still on him and she blushed, "I...I've got to get to work Ry, I have to call Terry and meet up with him over scores, and there are a million charts to look over, even Terry's dry-cleaning needs to be picked up. There is...so much to do." He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her middle to stop her, but it only caused her to shiver in his touch, "Oh Kels, stay with me. Come on, We both just heard some fantastic news and I want to celebrate with the only person worth celebrating with."_

_She sighed and almost submitted to him but quickly remembered 'A year and a half' and pulled away, "No. Ry, I really need to go." He was confused, "Kelsi what's going on? What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" She met his gaze affectionately and reached up to stroke his cheek, "I am very happy for you Ry. I've never been so proud of you but...what exactly do you think can happen now?" The question caught him off guard but he only stepped closer seeing as she tried to leave, "What do you mean?"_

_She sighed, "You're going on an international tour for a year and a half. Where does that leave us? What are we supposed to do? Stay together? Try to start our relationship fresh with you out of the country? Not a very good start if you ask me." She saw it suddenly hit him too and he looked down, his mind working fast but he knew she was right. He looked at her and stepped even closer, "We can make it work, I promise I'll try harder. We'll call each other every night and it'll be like I've never gone." Kelsi sighed, "Ryan...it may start out like that but sooner or later it's going to take it's toll on us. I'm going to miss you and call all the time and you're going to miss me but be really busy. Then all that frustration will turn into annoyance, then we'll argue and then resent each other and I would rather die than have that happen!"_

_"Then I won't go!" He tried again taking her by the shoulders, "I'll stay here work the Broadway circuit, I've gotten calls for shows. I'll stay here with you and we'll get married. Start a family, just like we always planned." She felt tears well up in her eyes she was tempted to accept that but she shook her head, "This is important Ryan. Drew and Martha are both counting on you, they can't do it without you."_

_"Yes they can!" He interrupted, "They don't need me, they'll be fine--" But she only silenced him with a kiss. A painfully blissful kiss that she was reluctant to pull away from but did anyway before resting her head against his. "You have always been meant for great things Ryan. I've known that since the first day we met back in junior high and I will not let you give up this chance to be great. Not for me."_

_He took her by the shoulders, "I can't lose you again Kelsi. Don't you see that I would give it all up for you because I love you that much!" She sighed and pulled him into her arms, "I know. But I can't let you do that, because I love you that much." He gripped her closer, "Please, don't do this."_

_She felt the tears coming and buried her head into his chest, "You have the opportunity of lifetime. You can't just let this pass Ryan, and even past the fact that Martha and Drew are counting on you. I know in my heart that this is the right thing for you." She brushed her tears away, "I'm sorry."_

That had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. She knew he had tried to contact her, tried to find her in the big city that was New York but she had kept her distance knowing that it was what he needed. But she did send him a letter, hoping he would really come to understand why she had done what she had done.

_"Please, just give it to him."_

_Martha looked at her friend skeptically and sighed, "Kels, he loves you, why are you doing this? We can figure something out." But Kelsi sighed and dropped her gaze, "Martha, you need him more than I do right now and I can't let him give up this opportunity for me. You know he should do this tour and I want him to do it, I want him to do this because he deserves this shot."_

_"But he deserves to be happy too Kelsi and you're the only one that can do that for him."_

_Kelsi looked up and felt tears well up in her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. She met Martha's gaze and said the one thing that throughout her entire relationship with Ryan had plagued her, "Ryan Evans deserves more than me."_

_"Oh Kels--"_

_"Please Martha," She begged, "Please. I know him, he's thinking of not doing this tour and trying to find me and throwing everything away and I don't want that. Just give him this letter and make him understand that I love him more than words could ever describe. Please."_

_With a sigh Martha nodded and took the letter, "Okay. I'll do it."  
_

* * *

She had agreed. She took the letter the next thing Kelsi knew Drew Seeley had launched his international tour with a concert in London with Ryan Evans as his Head Choreographer. That had been seven years ago and her life at the moment was vastly different. 'Incredibly different' she thought. Suddenly the phone rang startled out of thought Kelsi picked it up and checked the caller ID. She smiled and answered, "Hello?

"Hey Kels, we're downstairs."

Kelsi smiled at her friend Peter's voice on the other end and sighed, "Oh, great, I'll bring her right down." As she hung up Kelsi let out a sigh of relief before standing and stretching her arms. Her eyes flitted to the computer screen one more time, slightly debating whether or not to look for him again but she refrained. She had to get ready. "Riley!" She yelled, "Honey where are you?" She heard a pair of feet begin to scurry from their place across the apartment and a giggle erupt as she caught sight of a little girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, "Yes mom? I'm coming!" Kelsi smiled at the girl and squatted down to eye level before brushing her hear back affectionately, "Daniel and Peter are here. Are you ready to go?"

The little girl grinned and nodded excitedly, "Yes, but are you sure you don't want to come mommy?" Kelsi smiled, "I wish I could angel but I have work to do, someone's got to write the music. Now go get your coat and I'll walk down with you."

She watched as the girl ran back to her room, hair flying behind her in a fit of giggles and couldn't help but sigh at the fact that there were some things in her life that she wouldn't trade the world for. Riley was fiery and over dramatic and always thinking about the next big idea non-stop on the go, which was more from her father than from Kelsi. But she also could be reserved and shy, calculating and a dreamer, which made her a chip off the old block, even at seven. And yet, every time Kelsi looked into her daughter's eyes she felt something break inside because they looked at her the same way her father's eyes did, with love. And it was the closest she would get to ever being looked at by Ryan Evans ever again.

Kelsi hadn't told Ryan she was pregnant. Mostly because at the time she found out she wasn't sure if he was even the father. When she had come home from the concert the next day she had asked Daniel to come over, fully intending to tell him what happened and break up with him but he never gave her the chance. He had pounced her the minute he stepped through the door, and Kelsi, feeling lonely and missing Ryan had let it happen.

When she had woken up a second time in two days, naked and beside a naked man, she didn't feel the same afterglow of happiness and love. She felt dirty. But when she turned to see Daniel sitting up looking as if someone had just died he surprised her by apologizing first,

_

* * *

_

_"Kelsi, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. It was wrong I just...I needed to be sure."_

_"Be sure?" Kelsi said, sitting up next to him, "What do you mean?"_

_He sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. "Well," He sighed, "I went out the other night too, with a bunch of the dancers from the show. It was just all in good fun but we ended up at this bar and a guy sent me a drink." Kelsi raised her brow, "A guy sent you a drink?" He nodded, "It was so random, I thought about sending it back but then I looked at him and I couldn't think to. I just...I just accepted it. Soon enough he had made his way over and we were talking and drinking more and then the next thing I know I wake up and..."_

_She faced Daniel now, him looking so confused and lost, "Daniel, what happened?" He sighed deeply and bowed his head, "We slept together." Kelsi didn't know what to think, "You...you slept with a man?" Daniel nodded, "And I...I think I liked it. I like him." Kelsi nodded, "I see...but then why...?"_

_"Because I didn't understand what was happening! I've never felt this way about anyone and then when I woke up next to Peter you were the first thing that came to mind. I mean, how could I do this to you? You're so sweet and I really like spending time with you and...I thought I had just gotten drunk. There was no way that I could be...could be..."_

_"Gay?"_

_"YES!" Daniel buried his head in his hands and Kelsi watched him steadily before giggling, "Oh Daniel, honey, it's alright." At this he looked up, "It is?" She nodded, "It's alright if you're gay and it's alright that you took advantage of me because...I kinda took advantage of you too." With this he sat up, "What? What do you mean?" With a sigh Kelsi relayed the entire event of the evening from lying about the concert to spending the night with Ryan and Daniel listened intently, rubbing her arm comfortingly as she teared up. When she finished he was silent, taking it all in before sighing and shook his head, "Wow. We're really messed up huh Kels?"_

_She laughed through her tears and nodded, "Yeah, a little."_

_"And I guess we're broken up...right?"_

_She smiled and took his hand, "I think so Dan. I mean...it would be pointless to stay together if you're really not into me and...my parts." At this Daniel chuckled, "Sorry...I tried." She nodded, "I know you did and thank you, especially for being so understanding." He shook his head, "You're the understanding one. I can't believe you're cool with this." Kelsi only shrugged, "I guess it helps that I was going to break up with you anyway. But we're still friends right?" Daniel sighed and sat back, "Yeah. Still friends." Kelsi leaned against him and the two sat in silence as they took in the whole situation before Daniel spoke again._

_"I can't believe you told him to go though Kelsi, it seems like he really loves you."_

_At this Kelsi sighed and pulled the blanked tighter around her, "I know he does, it's just...I can't hold him back. He needs to do this on his own. His whole life he's had someone there to kind of stifle him, in high school it was his sister, in college it was me. He would do great things, but always let the people around him dictate his decisions. I mean, he could have studied abroad our sophomore year at Julliard and gone to Paris but he said he didn't want to, because it would mean a semester away from me. At the time I couldn't have been happier, but now that I think about it, how many other times had I stopped him from becoming as great as he was meant to be?" She sighed, "He has to do this on his own, just like I have to pursue this broadway thing on my own. It's for the best."_

_Daniel nodded, "If you say so. But what's going to happen when he comes back?"_

_Kelsi pulled her legs up to her chest, "I don't know...I guess we'll have to see."_

* * *

"Mommy! Are you okay?"

Kelsi was thrown from thought so suddenly that it took her a moment to realize that Riley had been standing in front of her for quite a while, "Sorry love, just was thinking, come on let's go." She took her daughter by the hand and made her way to the door. The whole way down the elevator Riley hummed and sang, her fingers moving constantly as if playing the piano and Kelsi couldn't help but smile. But as her little voice let out a pure melodic line she felt her heart tug once again at the thought of where she got that character trait from.

When Riley was born Kelsi knew that she couldn't be Daniel's on sight. The Evans eyes were shining and the lung capacity apparent as she entered the world. He had offered to be as much of a father to her as he could be but Kelsi had denied him hoping Ryan would come into the picture because she didn't want her daughter to be paternally confused. But her hopes were dashed when she found out that Ryan had been back three months early and hadn't contacted her. In her letter she had said if he still wanted to be with her when he got back to come find her, but he never called.

In fact the newspapers began claiming that Ryan Evans was probably the most brilliant choreographer of his time and when Kelsi finally resigned herself to the fact that he obviously didn't love her anymore, she realized that an illegitimate child would only hurt his life. So she kept it to herself. She cut off contact with anyone who might be in touch with him and began to use the Pseudonym Paige Aker for work in case anyone started looking. From there, she settled into a new life, one without Ryan Evans.

Even still, she had been heartbroken.

But recently, Ryan Evans seemed to be popping up everywhere but in person, because after years of being Drew Seeley's choreographer he was found to be a closet songwriter, and a good one at that. The papers were now saying that Drew, believing that Ryan had spent too much time in the background, deserved to be in the forefront and was doing everything in his power to make Ryan a big star, which resulted in his first single, Sleeping To Dream. It was her favorite song. Slowly but surely Ryan came out with his own album and was climbing the charts alarmingly fast. Now, everywhere she went, she heard his songs. She felt like she was going crazy.

"DANIEL!" Quickly Riley flew from Kelsi right into her ex-boyfriend-now-best friend Daniel's arms who scooped her up lovingly and blew a raspberry on her cheek, "Hello beautiful, my have you grown, She's grown hasn't she Peter?" Daniel's boyfriend smiled and nodded, "Into a stunningly beautiful woman, just like her mother." Kelsi shook her head and walked towards them, "Aw, if you weren't so in love with my best friend I might just blush." Peter and Daniel chuckled and she gave each a hug before kissing Riley on the cheek, "Have her home as soon as possible please, someone has a piano lesson early tomorrow morning." The two nodded and with that she watched them go waving one last time.

She made her way back up to her apartment, opting to take the stairs so as to clear her head from all the thoughts that were constantly circulating in it. Thoughts that ranged from her work in the orchestra for Chorus Line, to the recent call she had gotten from an old friend of hers about a possible new job offer, then to Daniel and Peter who had been amazing friends and the closest thing to a father that Riley had ever had. She finally reached her door and pulled out her key, thinking how drastically changed her life was now from where it had been ten years ago, when a voice shattered those thoughts and proved that her world would be changed once again.

"Kelsi? Is it really you?"

She turned and dropped her keys in surprise, "Troy? Troy Bolton?"

* * *

_**AN: So there it is! My first chapter. I know it's really really long, but it's all important as a beginning chapter. This is the prologue. =P I've been debating whether or not to post this story, but now that I have please review! Let me know if it was worth it or if I should just crawl under a rock now. =P**_

_**I LOVE RYELSI!  
-scribbling wordsmith**_


	2. Any Song Requests?

**RECAP:  
**  
_She finally reached her door and pulled out her key, thinking how drastically changed her life was now from where it had been ten years ago, when a voice shattered those thoughts and proved that her world would be changed once again._

_"Kelsi? Is it really you?"_

_She turned and dropped her keys in surprise, "Troy? Troy Bolton?"_

* * *

"It is you! Oh man, Kelsi, I can't believe it!" Troy smiled hugely and engulfed her in a hug, lifting her off the ground in excitement, "It's so great to see you!"

When he finally set her down Kelsi was able to sputter out with an awkward smile, "Yeah, it's...it's great to see you too, um...wow. Troy Bolton. How did-how did you find me?"

He shook his head and crossed his arms with a smile, "Let me tell you, it wasn't easy, you are one hard person to find playmaker, but I have my ways." She was going to press him more but he suddenly bent down and picked up her keys, "But to get right to the chase, do you mind if we talk, I've got loads to tell you."

He smiled brilliantly once again at her and she sighed, the protest dying in her throat, "Sure," She paused to look at her door, "Um, please, come in." She opened her door and took a deep breath as he entered with a smile, taking in her apartment as he walked through the hall. "Make yourself comfortable, would you like any tea?" He agreed and she nodded, watching him wander into the living room as she quickly filled her kettle with hot water and set it on the stove.

Once she had prepared the tea and set it on the coffee table she noticed that he was looking at the pictures on her mantle and winced as he came to stop at the one in the middle, the one of the day Riley was born. "You have a little girl?" He asked incredulously turning to see her sigh and nod.

"A lot has changed since the last we saw each other Troy. A whole lot."

"Apparently." He sighed, "Wow. She looks just like you Kels. What's her name?"

Kelsi only smiled, "It's Riley. Riley Melody Nielsen."

He took a seat beside her and she handed him his tea, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with having Troy Bolton suddenly come back into her life but he only smiled at her encouragingly and said, "We missed you at the reunion. Surprised you couldn't make it." And at this she rubbed the back of her neck bashfully.

"Yeah, um...I had work. I wanted to, it just...wasn't possible."

He nodded and again chose not to push her instead asking, "Well what else is new Kels? Tell me everything." She was hesitant at first, but she and Troy had always been able to talk and it seemed that the years apart hadn't changed that.

Soon the awkwardness of their initial meeting slowly began to melt away as they eased into a conversation about the years each other had missed. He didn't ask about Riley's father, only listened as Kelsi went on and on about her daughter from how she felt when she was born to how she still adored her now. She told him that Riley was already learning the piano with exceptional enthusiasm and was even singing with much promise which only yielded a "Just like her mother," from Troy and a blush from Kelsi.

She then told him how she had done well to associate herself with the broadway world, after being Terry McManis' assistant she went on to accompany many broadway and off-broadway shows, even being hired by some recording artists as a lyricist. She was currently the pianist for the Chorus Line orchestra and also served as the Assistant Musical Director, but at this Troy raised a questioning brow, "I thought Paige Aker was the accompanist for Chorus Line?"

"What?" Kelsi said, startled at his response, "How did you know that?" But Troy only chuckled,

"I've had my own brush with broadway, I know a few things." Kelsi was thoroughly surprised but none the less nodded.

"Wow. Well then yeah, you're right. She is, but you're looking at her."

Now it was Troy's turn to look startled, "You're Paige Aker? You changed your name? Why?"

Kelsi laughed, "It's just a stage name...or...more of a backstage name. It was a career move really, because I found that being just plain Kelsi Nielsen I was shy and reserved. I never went after what I wanted and just continued to play in the background, so I changed my name and gave myself the opportunity to be someone else; to be the kind of person who pushes for success. Overall, it worked." It wasn't the whole truth, but it was all that Troy needed to know.

He whistled and shook his head, "That's amazing Kels. Paige Aker is a pretty well-known name in music, but don't you wish it was your name? You're real name?"

She shrugged, "It is my real name." And at Troy's questioning glance she sighed.

"Paige, is my middle name while M. stands for Melody which is Riley's middle name. And Aker...well..." She chuckled, "I chose it because all together it's P.M. Aker..."

She waited for it to dawn on him watching as a grin slowly came to his face and he laughed outloud, "Playmaker. Nice Kels."

She laughed, "It is all your fault you know. That name never did leave me."

Giving her another smile Troy wrapped an arm around her and said, "What can I say? I knew you'd be big Kels, I just knew it."

She blushed again and shook her head, "I suppose so, but I still have a long way to go. So, how about you? You mentioned something about a brush with Broadway?"

At this Troy only smiled and told her how he had graduated from Berkley with a degree in theater and business. He had considered following a basketball career but ultimately opted out finding the call of the stage far more pertinent. Instead he found himself touring on stage nationally in productions such as Grease, Hairspray, and Wicked, even doing some voice overs for different animated movies and was happy with what he was doing. He wasn't really pushed to be incredibly famous or incredibly great, just happy with the work he got and knowing that if ever he made it big, it would happen in time.

"Looks like you're doing well Troy, but tell me, why are you really here?" Kelsi asked, leaning back into her couch with her arms folded in seriousness.

Troy only smiled, "Can't a guy just find a long lost friend that he hasn't seen in years?" Kelsi only chuckled and pushed him playfully, "No. Now come on Troy, what's going on?"

He sighed and nodded, "Alright, well, I was actually looking for you because I need a favor."

Kelsi raised her brow and laughed, "You went to a lot of trouble for a favor Troy Bolton, you didn't kill someone and need me to hide the body did you? Because I don't do that."

Troy laughed as well, "No, no, I...well...I asked Gabriella to marry me."

Kelsi's eyes widened and she couldn't help but squeal, "Oh Troy that's fabulous! I knew it would happen some day, if anyone would end up together it had to be you two. That's why I wrote all those songs for you guys, I just knew it--"

"Yeah," Troy laughed, "Yeah, it's crazy amazing to me too and you did know it that's why," He pulled an envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to her, "I wanted to give you this invitation," He handed her the envelope and she couldn't help but smile at the embossed lettering, "We're getting married in Albuquerque at the church my parents were married in, but it wouldn't be a complete wedding if I didn't ask..."

Troy trailed off causing Kelsi to look up confused, "Ask what?"

Troy laughed and took a deep breath, "Ask you to play and sing 'You are the Music in Me' when Gabriella comes down the aisle?"

She couldn't help it, she had to coo, "Aw, Troy that is so sweet, but, couldn't you just hire someone to do that?"

He nodded, "Yeah I could, but we really want you there at the wedding and it would mean the world to Gabriella if you were the one to play. She...well...really _we_ want you there, we want the whole gang to be there."

Kelsi stiffened and looked up at her old friend, "The whole gang?"

Troy nodded but that only made Kelsi more hesitant, "Troy, I don't know, It's been so long and a lot has changed, I don't think--"

"Please Kels," He pushed further, "I just want Gabriella to have everything she could ever want on this day, please help me."

She sighed, "Troy--"

"Please?"

Kelsi sighed and looked down at the invitation, "Okay, okay. I'll do it. But if we're going to do this, we're going to do this right."

Troy grinned widely, "Whatever you want Kels, I owe you the world right now! Gabriella is going to be so surprised!"

Kelsi could only nod and hug him back as he engulfed her in a grateful grip sighing, "Yeah...I bet she won't be the only one."

* * *

She was still in shock over the whole situation, but after mulling over the events of the evening she came to the conclusion that she was going to kill him.

"You sold me out Zeke Baylor! How could you?"

Zeke turned to see his friend Kelsi enter in through the back of the restaurant where he worked and tried to play it cool turning back to his dough claiming, "I have no idea what you're talking about." But Kelsi stood her ground as she came to stop beside the pastry chef and glared.

"Don't lie to me Zeke! I know it was you who led Troy Bolton straight to me, you are the only person who could have done it."

Zeke turned to Kelsi and sighed, "No, I didn't tell anyone that I knew where to find you or that we've been in contact for the past four years, I swear."

She only narrowed her gaze and stared him down, "Then how did he find me? How did **Troy-flippin-Bolton** find me?" Zeke was silent, he knew that Kelsi was upset but just continued to work on his prep for the next morning until she grunted in frustration, "Zeke!"

"Okay," He sighed, "I didn't tell him where you lived, I simply said that I had heard your name come up in a conversation I had with a customer, which is true, and that this customer said something about you working for the Broadway Company. So, knowing Troy, driven by his love for Gabriella must have tracked you down that way."

Kelsi shook her head, "You could have kept it to yourself."

Zeke sighed and sat beside her, "You're right, I could have, but come on Kels, it's for his wedding, what was I supposed to do? Besides, don't you want to go?"

She scowled, "That's beside the point."

Zeke groaned, "Then what is the point Kelsi? It's been years. They were bound to find you sooner or later, especially with your new position as Musical Director for Legally Blonde."

At this she looked up, "How did you know about that?"

Zeke rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and laughed, "Terry mentioned it when he came in yesterday."

Kelsi groaned again, "I should have known he'd say something to you. He always says something to you."

Zeke chuckled at this, "What else is new? My muffins tend to be forthcoming. Plus, it must be meant to be since Terry is the only one who would refuse to use Paige Aker when signing you on for work."

Kelsi nodded, "Stupid Terry and his need to enforce the fact that he knew me before P.M. Aker." Her friend could only chuckle as she threw a death glare at him. If looks could kill she was burying Zeke Baylor.

Zeke had moved to New York when he transferred from U of A to the Culinary Institute of America. He graduated with a degree in Baking and Pastry Arts and gotten a job at a well-known cafe called La Petit Café. This same cafe was one that Terry McManis and his assistant at the time, Kelsi Nielsen, visited often and it was then that Kelsi was face to face with one of the friends she had successfully kept at bay for almost a year.

It was also on the fateful day that Terry had chosen to give the pastry chef compliments, solidifying Zeke as his favorite person, that Kelsi had brought Riley with her. Suffice to say, when Zeke had shown up to thank Terry for his kind words and seen Kelsi with, at the time, a two and a half year old daughter, there was no point in lying anymore. But it turned out to be beneficial having a familiar face around.

Kelsi and Zeke grew closer as friends and her only condition was that Zeke not to mention her or Riley to any of the gang if they asked. He was the only one other than Daniel, Peter, and her parents who knew that Ryan was the father and he understood the importance of secrecy to her, but apparently he didn't find keeping her secret necessary anymore.

"Couldn't you have at least warned me?" She sighed and Zeke looked at her apologetically.

"I was afraid you would hide." He admitted, "But it won't be that bad Kels." He assured her, "You'll just be there for a day, maybe two, and then you'll come back, what can change in that amount of time?"

She scoffed, "A lot. Trust me."

But Zeke only offered her a cookie and smiled, "It'll be fine. I promise. I'll be the one picking you up from the airport since I have to fly in a few days early to start on the cake and we'll come back together; you don't have to mention Riley if you don't want to."

She nibbled on her cookie nervously and sighed, "But what if he's there Zeke? What do I say to him?"

Zeke sighed and shook his head, "Look, this wedding isn't about Ryan Evans. It's about two of our oldest friends starting their life together. If you see him and he wants to talk then you'll make that decision then, but try and focus on the wedding. It's Troy and Gabriella's day to figure out their lives together, not yours and Ryan's."

Kelsi nodded, "You're right. You're absolutely right. You're right. But..." She leaned on Zeke's shoulder and sighed, "I'm scared to see them all again. Especially him."

Zeke only nodded and patted her hand encouragingly, "It's okay Kels. I'll be there the whole time, I promise." She didn't look convinced and Zeke finally relented and leaned forward, "Okay, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Slowly a grin came to her face and Zeke's expression faltered slightly in fear, recognizing the look on her face as she cryptically replied, "Oh I have something in mind." As she pulled out sheet music she could visibly see Zeke regretting his offer to make anything up at all and found some sort of satisfaction in that.

* * *

_**AN: So, just to explain some things from the last chapter, I know the whole Daniel thing seemed a little out there, but...for some reason that was what came out and I didn't have the heart to change it. In my mind Daniel was gay and that was it. I thought about writing that he slept with another girl and that he was equally guilty about that but...it just didn't sit right with me. Eh. Sorry, I don't know if that makes any sense, but it's the truth.**_

_**Anyway, I'm thankful for the reviews and know that this chapter is a BOAT-LOAD shorter than the last, but again the first chapter's length was a necessity as was this one's. I'm going to try and be steady with these updates, but just bear with me okay? I've only got a few chapters really set, but with every day my writing style changes just a little bit and with every time I look at this story, inspiration might just call for me to scrap a whole chapter...*sigh* it's happened before which leads to inconsistent updates. =P So sorry in advance.**_

_**haha. To move on, I hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW! =]**_

_**--scribbling wordsmith--  
**_


	3. Who's Singing in the Bathroom?

* * *

Weeks later Kelsi found herself packing her things as Terry blathered on through the telephone. She was half-listening and half-calculating in her mind the number of times she had packed and repacked some of her hats, unsure of which ones to bring.

"So we're already having problems with casting." Terry continued, "You've got your work cut out for you."

Kelsi sighed and nodded, "You really wouldn't make it easy for me anyway would you Terry?" She cradled the phone on her shoulder and jotted down some notes as her old boss and old friend laughed, "I wouldn't give you anything you couldn't handle Kelsi, you'll do great. And I'm just pulling your leg, just be happy you don't have to deal with casting, Bernard has his hands full."

Kelsi nodded, "I bet. Has he met anyone interesting?" She heard Terry sigh on the other end and could picture the old man sipping his decaf double latte with a shot of vanilla, "There are a few prospects, but nothing is finalized. I mean, don't get me wrong we have a great line up of understudies but still, I'll feel better when we've got this principal cast. So how long are you going to be gone?"

It had been a good four weeks since Kelsi's run-in with Troy Bolton and she had continuously debated whether or not to call him and back out but now it was too late, she was flying out that night and he needed her. She had promised. "I'll be back on Monday," she replied, setting her pen down and taking the phone back in her hand, "Just in time to sit in on Bernard's callbacks."

"Good, good. Well just try to have fun dear. I need you bright eyed and bushy tailed at that meeting."

Kelsi chuckled, "Don't worry boss. I'll be ready. I'll call you when I get back."

"Take care Kelsi. And have fun okay?"

She nodded, "I will." With a sigh she hung up and shook her head, pulling her glasses off in deep thought as she massaged her temples. A pair of hands rested themselves on her shoulders and she looked up to see Daniel smiling at her encouragingly, "It's going to be fine Kelsi. You're going to be fine." Peter appeared in front of her and set a steaming mug of cocoa at her side, "Yes you are. Stop worrying."

Kelsi only rubbed her face in frustration and sighed, "I don't feel fine. I feel like a mess! And it's stupid because I don't even know if he'll be there!" Peter pushed the mug toward her, "Then stop worrying about him and just worry about being supportive on Troy and Gabriella's wedding day, seeing your other friends, and having a good time."

"But if you really want to have a good time I totally think you and Zeke should hook up already. Mm. He is delicious." Daniel swatted Peter on the head, "Ow! What was that for?" He cried but Daniel only rolled his eyes causing Kelsi to chuckle, "Um, let's not go there, for the last time Zeke has only ever been my friend. He's actually the only one that knows what it's like to be in love with an Evans." Peter sighed, "Well, even still, maybe that could be something that brings you together." Daniel sighed, "Peter leave her alone, Kelsi can get her own men." Peter sighed, "It was just a suggestion."

"Yeah?" Daniel replied, "Well shut up. And you," He said, motioning toward Kelsi, "Drink this," He handed the mug to her, "Chocolate makes everything better." She smiled weakly at her two friends and took a small sip, letting the warm chocolate ease her slightly before thanking them both.

"No problem Kelsi-bear, anything for our favorite girl in the world."

"Oh, don't let Riley hear you say that." Peter only waved her off, "What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her." And the three erupted in chuckles as Daniel continued to massage Kelsi's shoulders. "But seriously Kels, you're going to be fine."

She sighed and nodded, not really believing them but resigning to the fact that she would try to be fine as best she could. Daniel and Peter had been a never ending well of support for her and Riley and she couldn't be happier for their presence. It was because of them that Riley was never without a male role model and, though she had hoped for Ryan to be that father figure, Daniel and Peter were enough and they did their best.

"I better finish packing, could one of you go check on Riley and see if she's awake? We need to get going soon." Peter nodded, "I'll do it." And quickly walked toward the little girl's room leaving Daniel and Kelsi alone. She sighed once again and shook her head, rubbing her face wearily as Daniel continued to rub her shoulders comfortingly, "You knew this was going to happen sooner or later Kelsi. You knew that one day you would have to see him." She nodded, "Yeah, I just hoped it would be later than sooner." Daniel snorted, "Well, it's nice to hope for things, but this is reality. And the reality is he might be there, but you're going to be okay."

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "You're supposed to say that, you're my best friend." He only laughed and bent down to hug her from behind, "Well, it is my obligation, but even if it wasn't, I'd still think the same." It was Kelsi's turn to snort, "Yeah right." But Daniel turned her around to look at him and steadily gazed at her, "It's true. You are Kelsi Nielsen. You can say more in one song than most people can say in a lifetime, and through everything that life has thrown you: Ryan Evans, having his child, and trying to become a broadway legend, you have been able to pull through like no one else. You can do anything Kelsi and I truly believe that."

Kelsi was touched by his words and leaned into his hand as he traced her cheek affectionately as she tried to keep herself from crying. "You are amazing you know that?" Daniel smiled back at her and shrugged, "Well, some people just have a gift." She chuckled and shook her head, "And there is the big head again. Well, anyway, I should finish packing. Will you go get Riley's things from her room?"

Daniel nodded and left a friendly kiss on her forehead before leaving her to her thoughts. She watched him go and sighed, feeling slightly better after their conversation but still felt a twinge of hesitance. She knew she would have to just suck it up, because soon enough she would be in Albuquerque, seeing the faces that she had been avoiding of for so many years. The reality was that she had to face facts, there was no going back from this.

* * *

As soon as they had gotten settled on the plane Kelsi whipped out the folder of music and charts Terry had sent her fully dedicating her attention to them. It helped to keep the nerves of lifting off and slowly flying closer and closer to New Mexico at bay. She had been skeptical about a Legally Blonde musical, despite how much she loved the movie, and had considered turning Terry down when he asked but when she had heard the first song she had been hooked. Even now looking over the music she could pick out what the melodies of the other songs and found them to be just as catchy and attention-grabbing as the opening number, but one fell particularly close to home.

The scene where Warner breaks up with Elle so that she won't hold him back.

It wasn't the same as what happened between her and Ryan but she could practically feel Elle's pain on the page. Though Ryan had never said that she wasn't good enough for him Kelsi had always felt that way. '_Ryan Evans has always deserved so much better than me--'_

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom."

Kelsi's downward spiral of pity was thankfully interrupted by her daughter and she turned to her with a meek smile. "Alright dear, let's go," But RIley shook her head.

"I can do it myself mommy! I'm a big girl."

Kelsi sighed, "But honey--"

"Please! Please mommy!"

The little girl gave her best pout and Kelsi could only chuckle and nod, "Oh alright." She lifted her head to see where the closest bathroom was and motioned toward the front, "The bathroom is right there alright? Go and come back and stay out of the first class cabin. We're not allowed in there you got me?"

Riley nodded, "I got you mom." Kelsi smiled, "Alright, hurry back, don't dawdle." And with that Riley made her way to the restroom. Kelsi watched her go all the way before stepping into the stall and couldn't help but shake her head thinking her little girl was growing up so fast. With a smile she turned back to her charts and began to sing under her breath,

_"Baby my future's all planned  
We've got some dreams to make true.  
I thought that you'd understand.  
It's time to get serious.  
Time to get serious..."_

* * *

He tapped his fingers on the armrest impatiently and tried to stare out the window to calm himself but was fighting a losing battle. He wouldn't deny the fact that he was nervous as hell about this trip but he had promised he would be there, promised he would come back because it was important to his friends.

Martha, who seemed to be sleeping beside him quietly, her ipod on at full blast opened one eye to watch him and his nervous fingers before shaking her head, "Can you quit that? You're throwing off my beat."

He sighed and ceased like she asked, "Sorry, I can't help it. I'm just anxious. Aren't you anxious?"

Martha only snorted and shook her head, "No, but then again, I was home nearly two weeks ago. Just calm down, we'll be there soon."

He leaned back into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down enough to breathe properly but it wasn't working. "I never thought I'd be this nervous to see my friends. I mean granted we've been trading emails but this will be the first time in years we've been faced to face."

Martha could only laugh, "Are you sure _that's_ what you're nervous about?"

He looked at her questioningly, "What? Of course it is. What else would there be?"

Martha only shrugged, "Nothing. If you're sure then you're sure."

He eyed her wearily but she gave no inclination of explaining herself so he sighed, "Well I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Martha nodded, "Just try to relax Ryan. It's going to be fine, actually it's going to be great. Trust me, it'll be just like old times."

Ryan sighed, "Yeah. Yeah you're right. Thanks." He got up without another word and Martha watched him go before putting her earphones back in her ear and getting lost in the music.

Ryan reached the bathroom between first class and coach and sighed at the occupied sign on both stalls. He leaned up against the wall and pulled his hat down over his face, trying to make sure not to be noticed by anyone so as not to attract attention. There had been a few times when a fan had caught sight of him and all hell broke loose and was really not in the mood to deal with the repercussions. As he rested his head against the wall he heard the faint sound of singing.

_'If you are chilly...  
Here take my sweater.  
You're head is aching...  
I'll make it better..._

_Cause I  
Lo-o-o-ove  
The way you call me baby  
And yo-oo-ou  
Take me the way I am...'_

He stopped and turned to the stall closest to him, hearing a small melodic voice drift through the door and listened harder. It was definitely a little girl, singing to herself as she padded around the restroom. She sounded just like Sharpay did when she was younger, her voice pure and sweet. But Sharpay had been more powerful even at a young age. He continued listening, hearing the sink turn on, signaling that she must be washing her hands as she sang.

_'I'll buy you rogaine.  
__When you start losing all your hair.__Sew on patches..  
To all you tear._

_Cause I-I-I__  
Lo-ove you more  
Than I could ev-er promise  
And yo-oo-ou  
Take me the way I am--_Oh!"

The little girl had pulled the door open and was startled by his presence, immediately ceasing in singing and blushing profusely.

"Sorry. Did I take too long?"

He smiled comfortingly and shook his head, kneeling down to her level with a wink, "No no it's fine. You have a really pretty voice. What song were you singing?" The little girl blushed harder, tucking her dirty blonde hair into the newsboy cap on her head and fixing her glasses that seemed to magnify her pretty blue eyes.

Her gaze fell to the ground as she muttered, "It was just something I...was making up."

At this Ryan looked surprised, "You made that up? Just now?"

But the little girl only shook her head, "Oh no! I've been working on it for some time I just...finally finished. But it still needs work. When we get to my grandma's house my mommy said she'll help me with the sheet music."

He grinned, "You write music? How old are you?"

She folded her hands shyly and smiled, "I'm seven. And I want to write music just like my mommy. She's teaching me to play the piano."

Ryan nodded, "Well if you play like you sing you're already amazing. Your mommy and daddy must be really proud."

She smiled, "Well, my mommy is. I've never met my daddy."

Immediately Ryan's smile fell, "Oh...I'm sorry."

But she shook her head, "No, it's okay. One day I'll meet him. I just know it. And when I do I'll sing him this song and he'll come home. I wrote it for him and mommy you know." Ryan couldn't help but smile at her innocence and her hope before nodding.

"I'm sure he'll love it. Any dad would be crazy not to."

She smiled even wider, "You're really nice. And I like your hat."

He chuckled tapping the bill of his own cap before motioning to hers, "I like your hat too. It looks familiar..."

Before he could think more on it she only pulled at the bill, "My mommy gave it to me. Oh! She told me to hurry back. I better go."

Ryan smiled, "Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom."

She smiled up at him and waved, "It was nice meeting you."

Ryan nodded, "You too. Good luck with that song."

She giggled, "Have fun in the bathroom." As she skipped away Ryan couldn't help but shake his head. She was a cute kid and there was something about her so familiar, but his bladder called and with one last look he shut the door.

* * *

**AN: Haha. I can't help it. I love this chapter, it's really a hit and miss kind of chapter for them, but having Riley inadvertently meet her father was fun for me. And you can be sure that this won't be the last time they'll catch sight of each other. =D**

**Anyway, moving on, thanks for the reviews and all of the story alerts, i'm glad so many of you are liking the story so far. I get excited every time I open up my doc to write because it's....exciting to write. haha pray that that stays consistent and please please please REVIEW!**

**till next time  
--scribbling wordsmith--**


	4. Been A While Since I've Heard You Play

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews so far! It means a lot to me that there is at least some kind of response. =D anyway, really quickly just a few Disclaimers -- I do not own High School Musical in any way. I only stand in possession of the characters that you are not familiar with from the series (such as Riley, Daniel, Peter etc. etc.)[though, haha, you can imagine Kelsi's upset over the fact that "technically" I own her daughter. no mother ever wants to hear that] To move on, I also do not own Drew Seeley or Belinda because...they are real people and slavery is against the law. (but i still LOVE them!)**

Anyway, Riley's little song from the last chapter is called, "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson, it was in no way an original composition, though sometimes...no...all the time...I wish it was. =P *sigh* i wish i could write music as easily as i can write stories.

ah. but enough of the self-pity. ON WITH THE STORY!  


* * *

"Well, I'm going to head back to my parents house, do you want me to wait around for you?"

She shook her head and motioned him away, "Go ahead Zeke, I'm just going to stick around a little bit."

He nodded, "So I'll pick you up in the morning?"

He approached her and engulfed her in a friendly hug as she sighed and agreed, "Yeah, nine-thirty sharp."

He chuckled, "Big day tomorrow."

Kelsi smiled, "Yes. Yes it is."

Zeke had picked her up from the airport and immediately brought both her and Riley to her parents house. John and Karen Nielsen were excited to see their daughter and grandchild, but right away Kelsi was pulled away by Zeke and brought to the church.

She sighed and checked the clock noting the hour it was as the last member of the church choir, that had offered to sing with her at the wedding, left. It was late, but Kelsi felt very confident that the next day was sure to be amazing. The church was all set for the wedding with flowers and lace everywhere and Troy had promised to make sure no one would come back that evening so that she could practice and set up any equipment she needed. But he didn't know that Kelsi had contacted the minister of the church after he had first propositioned her to sing and requested use of the choir.

She had told him it was a surprise and Pastor Dan had been more than willing to help, as was the choir. They had all successfully shown up after Troy left and it had been a fruitful rehearsal making Kelsi certain that Gabriella and Troy were going to remember this day for the rest of their lives together. She also couldn't help but take some pride in having a part in it. After all, they had always been the couple she wrote in her music.

Looking back at the piano she brought her fingers to the keys and began to play her mind whirring through the familiar tunes of her youth. One in particular stuck out in her mind, one that hadn't been written for Troy and Gabriella, but for someone else. With a sigh she began to sing,

_'It's hard to believe  
__That I couldn't see__  
You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do_

_I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you_

_So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for..._

_oOo..oOo...oh...'_

As the song ended she couldn't help but sigh and shake her head. She continued to play the chords that were imprinted in her mind and thought of when she wrote it and who she wrote it about; the boy with the voice that stole her heart that first day at East High freshman year. It was slightly soothing, being in the empty church at night.

Now that she sat reminiscing about where it all began her life spanned out in front of her eyes and the chord progression changed to a different song; another song that had it's own meaning not because of who it was written for, but who it was written with.

_'Everyday  
of our lives  
Wanna find you there  
Wanna hold on tight_

_Take me hand  
Together we  
Will celebrate  
Oh everyday...'_

"Kelsi?"

She jumped nearly a foot off the bench and let out a strained cry of shock, "Oh. Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She turned in a panic remembering that no one was supposed to see her there when she caught sight of Chad Danforth and chuckled nervously, "Hey...Chad. Long time no see."

Her old friend chuckled and nodded, "Yes it has been a long time Small Person. So long in fact that when Troy told me you were here I almost didn't believe him."

She smiled at the nickname and shook her head, "So he told you?"

He laughed again, "Yeah. I am the best man after all." She sighed and turned around, getting to her feet and wringing her hands nervously but Chad didn't let her stay in that discomfort, instead opting to move towards her and engulfing her in a hug, "I've missed you Kels."

She giggled, "I've missed you too. Does anyone else know that I'm here?" Chad quickly shook his head as he set her down.

"No...well...Taylor does, because she's been on crazy Maid of Honor mode so Troy had to tell her, but otherwise no one else. Gabriella came really close to finding out, saying she left her jacket here and was on the brink of coming back for it when I told her I would get it because I had left my basketball here too."

Kelsi raised her brow, "And she bought that?"

Chad shrugged, "She was a little suspicious, but Taylor distracted her. She's really good at that." At this statement Chad adopted a goofy grin and Kelsi's threw him a questioning glance.

"What's with the face?"

He looked up, "What? What face?"

Kelsi laughed, "That face. The one you're making about Tay--oh. Wait a minute...you and Taylor? Really? Again?"

It was common knowledge that Chad and Taylor had broken up at the end of senior year to go their separate ways. They both had dreams of their own and Taylor's was taking her all the way to Yale University, last Kelsi had heard they stayed in contact, but were satisfied with their decision. Taylor went on to find a substantial and crucial part as Congresswoman Georgia Johnson's Aide while Chad got drafted into the NBA like he always dreamed. He was drafted by the Boston Celtics and still was part of the team, as far as Kelsi knew. But now Chad Danforth stood before her, almost blushing at the thought of his ex-girlfriend...or...now-girlfriend.

Chad laughed and rubbed his neck, "Yeah...it was kind of weird really, when Troy told me about being his best man he told me immediately that Taylor was Maid of Honor. So I called her up, asking if we could meet and she agreed. She happened to be in Boston for Congresswoman Johnson and it was off-season for me so it was easy to just go to lunch...and the rest is history. It was like nothing changed and being with her again made me realize...that I missed her. So we're trying to make it work."

Kelsi shook her head, "That's amazing Chad, really, I'm so happy for you."

He smiled a little wider and ran a hand through his afro boyishly, "Yeah. Me too. Anyway, do you need anything? Troy told me to ask."

Kelsi sighed and looked around, "Not really, everything is set up for the wedding tomorrow I just..." Suddenly Kelsi smiled. She had been having trouble with Zeke and the song she had written for the reception. He had been so busy with the cake and the catering that he hadn't had time to learn the song in it's entirety. This was her gift to Troy and Gabriella and she had been fearing that it wouldn't be ready. But now, maybe Taylor and Chad could help.

She ran back to the piano and pulled out the music sheet with a smile and returned to Chad, "Everything is set up for the wedding tomorrow, but for the reception I need your help. This is my wedding present to Troy and Gabriella, their wedding song that I wrote and I wanted to perform it for them, but... Zeke hasn't had time to learn all of it."

Chad took the music and looked at it, "So you need singers?"

Kelsi nodded, "You think you and Taylor could...help?'

Chad sighed and looked up skeptical but Kelsi pouted innocently and he couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright alright Small Person, put the face away. Taylor and I will take care of it." Causing Kelsi to squeal and hug him.

"Thanks Chad. You're the best Best Man ever."

He laughed and nodded, "Thank you, thank you, I try."

And with that Kelsi smiled and pulled him toward the piano, "Do you want to hear it? That way you know how it goes?" And Chad shrugged.

"Sure, it's been a long time since I heard you play. Play it for me."

Excited Kelsi took the music and sat at the piano, letting her fingers set the mood as she told the story.

* * *

Sharpay Evans had woken up early to go for a run and was currently bopping along to the music blaring in her ipod while keeping a steady pace. She had found out years ago that running in the morning kept her more relaxed throughout the day so she tried to go everyday in order to clear her mind and run through the day she had planned. This led to her snapping less at the people around her and though it had been hard at first, her body slowly got used to the early hours and it soon became her most treasured habit. Especially now, the novelty of running through her hometown was not lost on her and she found herself reflecting back on all that had changed.

After graduating from University of Albuquerque Sharpay had moved to Los Angeles just like she had always dreamed of doing and used her brother's contacts in the music business to slowly further her own career. At the time, nothing was going to stop her from being everything she dreamed of being.

Hollywood had really taken to Sharpay Evans just like she always knew it would and she had found success in a popular young adult drama called _Rumor Mill_, as the female lead Ashleigh Cooper. The show circulated around teenage socialites and the scandals they got themselves into, while ending each show with some kind of moral lesson about life, love, and the way rumors could destroy you. It was a very popular and well-rated show that did extremely well in the four years(eight seasons) that it ran but after it's after it's series finale Sharpay found herself type-casted. For a year, she couldn't book any of the jobs she wanted and it was in that moment that she realized how fake her celebrity "friends" really had been. They all seemed to abandon her and were unwilling to lend any kind of hand, and, with her brother gone on tour, she found herself alone.

It was then that she had run into Troy and Gabriella at a Starbucks of all places. Maybe it was the fact that they were a sight for sore eyes, or that she was feeling particularly lonely, but she bonded to them, finding common ground easily and quickly. The three became friends despite everything in high school and Gabriella had said that because they were not in competition anymore they could leave all their history in high school. But, whatever the case was, Sharpay had been indebted to the two of them.

They had helped her through her dry spell and had given her the self-esteem to keep trying, ultimately being there when she did get work. She had been in a few very successful independent films, as an array of characters, and her big break came in the movie "The Lead" As Kristen Willard; a girl fighting for her spot on the broadway stage. After that Sharpay was in the spotlight once again as a triple threat, an actor, dancer AND singer. But, strangely, she continued to cling to Troy and Gabriella, not wanting to lose their friendship and knowing that she couldn't trust those in the business to be true and genuine.

The year of being shunned had humbled Sharpay in a way and going back into show business she found herself to be more aware of life and how stupid she was for thinking it was going to all be "_Fabulou_s_!"_ once she was famous. And she grateful that, because of everything that happened to her and Troy and Gabriella, she was halted on her dangerous path toward being the ultimate diva.

Of course there were still some things that would never change. There were always fellow celebrities who would find something negative to say to or about Sharpay, or paparazzi that would take pictures of her in the wrong context. But she found, with the help of Troy and Gabriella, that taking the high road seemed to burn much harsher and taste much sweeter than responding in kind. If she killed her enemies in kindness, not only did **she** get better publicity, but her attackers got **bad publicity**. Why had no one told her that killing someone with kindness could be the most satisfying way of extracting revenge?

Now, not only had she proven her acting chops by being a wide range of characters, no one could say anything bad about Sharpay Evans unless they wanted to come off as a total jerk. At the thought she chuckled because if anyone had told her in high school that she would be the all around American girl-next door, she would have laughed and said that that wasn't the kind of publicity she wanted. But now she thrived on it. And, in spite of a few years ago, when someone had leaked out that in high school Sharpay had been a class A She-Devil, she calmly went on the Tonight Show and explained that she had come a long way from there. This only made her more appealing to the average American house-hold. Of course not everyone would like her, but she was fine with that. Respect got her a lot more jobs than fear did.

It was only recently though that Hollywood had begun to lose it's appeal. She had always been very staright-forward about what she wanted and worked very hard to mold into whatever part she was given; always moving toward a successful career, but it had become tiring. And, despite Troy and Gabriella's presence in her life, constant exposure to people who were just like how she used to be was aggravating. She wanted something new. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she wanted something more than the silver screen and Tinsel Town.

But being in Albuquerque was proving to be helpful. When Gabriella had asked her to be a bridesmaid and said that the wedding was in Albuquerque, she found herself just as thrilled about the location as she was about the actual wedding. Maybe coming home, she would find exactly what she was looking for.

As her mind suddenly came back to the present she became aware of her surroundings, chuckling slightly at seeing East High before her. The center of her universe for much of her adolescent life still stood proud, tall, and amazingly comforting, so much that she immediately walked forward. There was no way she could get into the school through the front. It was a weekend and so the school was probably locked up, but she knew sometimes the gym door was open for the athletes who wanted to get in a weekend workout and she could possibly find a way in from there. She wanted to see the theater.

As she quickly jogged around the back her mood soared as she saw the gym door was wide open and she made her way over, pulling her ipod out of her ear. It was then that she realized there was a sound coming from inside the gym, the familiar bounce of a basketball. Curious she walked toward the door and peeked in feeling her heart somehow stop at the sight of one Zeke Baylor shooting hoops...with absolutely no shirt on.

She had known he was going to be at the wedding, she had even seen and spoken to him in the last week while successfully hiding any feelings that he still stirred within her. But now, looking at him things came rushing back painfully strong, including the fact that she had not been intimate with a man in almost a year and furthermore, she with the men she had been intimate with, none could compare to how Zeke Baylor made her feel.

Zeke and Sharpay had started dating after prom, but they hadn't gone public with their relationship until they got to college. At the time she was never comfortable with admitting out loud how dependent she was on Zeke, but he had understood and had never pushed her to do so. It was just something unspoken, the fact that she loved him and it was enough. He, on the other hand, told her every day how much he loved her, and she would be lying if she said she got tired of it. In fact there were times, when they were intimate, that she would plead he say it again because it always seemed to make every moment sweeter.

But it was at the end of their sophomore year when he got the acceptance letter from the Culinary Institute of America that everything had turned. It was the chance of a lifetime to go and do what he loved to do at one of the most prolific schools in the country and she had been very very proud of him. But the prospect of him leaving was enough to drive a wedge in their relationship. Zeke wanted to stay with her, she knew it. He loved her after all, and quite frankly, she wanted him to stay too, but she couldn't ask him to. Asking him to stay would be the ultimate declaration of love that proved she needed him and at the time...Sharpay Evans needed no one, including Zeke Baylor. So she convinced herself that she was being supportive and told him to go. Or, to be more correct, she pushed him to go and that had finally pushed them over the edge.

_"Sharpay can we please stop talking about this?!"_

_She huffed annoyance at his tone and crossed her arms, "Zeke, we're going to have to talk about it some time because you should go! This is a once in a lifetime chance! I don't understand how you could have any doubts!" At this he turned to her and shook his head._

_"What if I don't want to go? What if I want to stay in Albuquerque?"_

_She scoffed, "Zeke, be reasonable. No one __**wants**__ to stay in Albuquerque, that's just idiotic."_

_"Well I do!" He insisted and Sharpay threw her hands up in frustration._

_"Well why the hell for? When New York is calling you why the hell would you choose to stay here?!"_

_She stared him down, knowing in her heart the answer, but putting her acting skills to the test as he met her gaze and walked forward. Her resolve faltered and she took a step back only to have him grab hold of her arms and say in a deathly calm and serious voice, "I want to stay with you."_

_She couldn't breathe. She felt like she wanted to just take him and show him how much she wanted him to stay too, but she shook herself out of it. She couldn't ask him to stay, she just couldn't. "Well then you're an idiot." She whispered back, "Leave the chivalrous true love crap for the movies Baylor because there is no place for it here in the real world." She pulled away from him and backed up, creating a gaping distance between them before she went on. "You know if I had the chance to leave here I would. If I got the call today to be in New York or LA for a role I would go in a heartbeat. I wouldn't think twice. That's the __**smart **__thing to do, so stop being stupid!"_

_He flinched but none the less turned back to her, "Sharpay, can't you see how much I love you? New York will always be there, but I'm afraid you might not always be. So I want to hold onto you as long as I can. I need you! Can't you see that?"_

_For a second time in their conversation she felt as if she would throw the whole act away, but even as hard as she tried to say it back she couldn't. Instead she turned back to him, feeling the steel in her own gaze and said, "Well I don't need you. I don't need anyone. You're wasting your time Baylor because only fools fall in love and I am no fool."_

_She saw his expression falter, "What do you mean by that?"_

_Painfully she replied, "It means that I don't love you Zeke. I never have, never will. Why do you think I never said it? Because it was never true and you've been wasting your time." She saw the air deflate from his body and felt tears coming to her own eyes as he dropped his gaze to the floor. _

_"You don't mean that." He whispered and she knew she didn't, but she was too committed to her character and only scoffed in response._

_"Yes I do. So there you go. You are free from any bindings to this place. Go to New York and leave me alone." With that Sharpay opened her door motioning for him to leave and, though it took him a while, he finally shuffled out. She slammed the door behind him, wincing at the sound and wondering if she had cracked the door under the sheer force of it, but soon enough she didn't care. Instead she fell to her knees and was wracked with sobs._

* * *

**AN: WOOT, I've been dying to put this up, the whole Sharpay and Zeke subplot is one of my favorites so**** hopefully you like it. ****I was going to continue it, but I've found myself at eight pages and needed to cut it. BUT that does mean I'll probably update soon. WOOT for silver linings! Anyway, please! PLEASE! LEAVE ME REVIEWS!**

**-penman**


	5. A Song as a Wedding Gift

**AN: DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical.  
But anyway...New chapter! Full author's note at the bottom, so feel free to enjoy!**

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Sharpay please. Don't do this, you don't mean it." He whispered and she knew she didn't, but she was too committed to her character and only scoffed in response._

_"You've always been so naive Zeke. Of course I mean it. So there you go. You are free from any bindings to this place. Go to New York and leave me alone." With that Sharpay opened her door motioning for him to leave and, though it took him a while, he finally shuffled out. She slammed the door behind him, wincing at the sound and wondering if she had cracked the door under the sheer force of it, but soon enough she didn't care. Instead she fell to her knees and was wracked with sobs._

* * *

  
It had not been a pretty night. Not one of her shining moments, but...it was in the past; had happened years ago and she couldn't take it back no matter how much she wished she could. They were both different people now, both had lived their lives separately and had been successful since they split ways so there was no sense in trying to rewind the clock. Like she had said all those years ago to Zeke, she told herself, 'Stop being stupid.'

Finally she stepped into the gym, her eyes trained on him as he continued to shoot from the three point like, and she was impressed. He still had game. Finding her nerve she started to clap, "Wow." She said, earning his attention and taking in the full frontal view of his athletic physique. "You know, for someone who's life is sweets you're incredibly well built." He chuckled and shrugged, grabbing the basketball that had begun rolling back towards him and walked towards his shirt that was on the floor.

"Well, the way I see it, if this is how my life is going to be, best not get diabetes this early on right?"

She giggled as well as he pulled the shirt over his head and nodded, "Good reasoning."

There was a moment between them where their eyes met and she felt her heart swell with a feeling she had missed over the years, but she shook it off and coughed uncomfortably, "So, um..." She dropped her gaze, "What are you doing here?"

Zeke began to spin the ball on his finger and sighed, "Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come for a work out. And I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to visit East High so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity. What about you? What are you doing here?"

Sharpay brushed back her hair, "I wanted to make sure I got in my run before the wedding because it's bound to be stressful and...well it brought me here. I haven't had the chance to pass by either."

Zeke nodded, "So you still run every morning?"

Sharpay mentally kicked herself. She had forgotten that it was because of Zeke that she had started running in the first place. "Yeah," She chuckled nervously, "Some things never change." Another tense moment, _'God he looks good.'_ Sharpay thought, biting her lip as she noticed his eyes rake over her body quickly. She then became aware that she was dressed in a thin white wife beater and short track shorts and felt herself blush. She had to shake herself out of it. Sharpay Evans did not blush.

"So," She started awkwardly bringing his attention back to her eyes, his gaze burned through her so she quickly checked her watch, "Um, I guess I'm going to get going. It's almost seven and Taylor and Gabriella will be waking up soon."

Zeke nodded, "Um, yeah, I was gonna head back too, I've got a few things to get done."

"Yeah, okay," Sharpay said with a sigh, "I'll see you...at the wedding then."

"Yeah, definitely."

As she turned to leave she felt his eyes follow her and felt like she needed to get away, close proximity to him being increasingly lethal. But just as she was about to take off in a run she heard her name, "Sharpay! Wait."

Turning back Zeke walked towards her, "Um, Do you want a ride? I brought my car."

"Oh." She met his gaze and ran a hand through her hair, "Um, no, it's alright, I'll just--"

"Please." He said, "I insist."

Sharpay raised her brow at him, noticing that he had taken a step towards her and smiled somewhat smugly, "A bit forceful aren't we Mr. Baylor?" He only smirked back, which intrigued Sharpay so much that she felt her breath hitch, "I've learned not to take no for an answer."

After that Sharpay didn't quite remember what happened, just that she was suddenly in Zeke Baylor's car on the way back to her parents' house. _'How did he do that?'_ She thought to herself, _'And when did he become so...domineering?'_ The idea of Zeke having that kind of ability over her intimidated her, but none the less she played it cool. She wouldn't be beat.

"So, Zeke." She said, breaking their silence again, "How have you been? We hadn't had much time to talk."

He smiled "I'm good. The restaurant is doing well and we seem to be getting more and more buzz. La Petit might not be so Petit after a few years." They both chuckled at the joke.

"That's great Zeke. Really, that's great."

He shrugged humbly, "It's nothing really in comparison to what you've been up to. I saw your last movie, it was fantastic." She rolled her eyes, "Oh gosh, that movie. To be honest I wasn't very proud of it."

At this Zeke raised his brow, "What? But the movie was great."

Sharpay shook her head, "It was also very reminiscent of Rumor Mill and those are years I would not like to revisit."

Zeke laughed, "You know my ex-girlfriend Tanya loved that show. In fact she loved you, she was probably your number one fan."

Sharpay felt herself go rigid. Of course Zeke would have had girlfriends over the years, it had been nearly ten years since they had been together, but hearing him say it stirred something within her. Like a mountain lion roaring ferociously at the very idea of any woman coming near Zeke. "Oh, well, that's nice. Why'd you break up?"

He didn't look at her, just shrugged, "We didn't have much in common other than being major fans. It was sad really."

Sharpay raised a brow, "You were a major fan of Rumor Mill?"

He turned to her and shook her head, "No, not of the show. Of yours. I was a major fan of yours. It's actually why Tanya and I broke up. I was a bigger fan than she was."

She gazed at him wide-eyed, the response catching her off-guard, "Oh."

But he only smiled at her, looking somewhat amused, "Still am, you know. A very. big. fan."

She looked at him and could barely wrap her mind around what he was saying, his words echoing loudly through her head. All she could do was tear her gaze away and shake her head, feeling her resolve begin to crumble as she crossed her arms, "You are a piece of work Zeke Baylor. You really are."

He chuckled again, "So they tell me."

They pulled up to the lavish home of the Evans' and Zeke pulled into the drive way, putting the car into park before sitting back, "So here we are." He said, taking in the sight of the house, "Wow, this place hasn't changed."

Sharpay nodded, "I don't even know why my parents keep this house, they're barely here. But I think they're hoping Ryan or I will want it."

Zeke turned to her, "You wouldn't want this house? It's the one you lived in the longest, plus the place has so many memories."

But Sharpay only shrugged, "I guess but, all that is history now, and life is moving forward. My parents have to learn that sooner or later you've got to let go of the past."

Zeke shook his head and reached over to pat Sharpay on the hand mockingly, causing an electric spark to rush through her body at contact, "Oh Shar, when are you gonna learn that sometimes you don't have to let the past go, sometimes you can just take it with you?"

She looked at his hand that still enveloped hers and felt her breathing stop. He gripped it affectionately and when she met his gaze here was a moment of silence as they held each it, finding a swirl of tension fill the car. Sharpay felt herself being drawn him by some invisible force but pulled away.

She couldn't do this. She just couldn't because, in all honesty, she didn't trust herself with him anymore. So in a flash she pulled her hand back and slid further from him. "Okay--I'll--uh...I'll see you at the wedding Zeke." She opened the door and stepped out, "Thanks for the ride."

In a flash she took off toward the house, scrambling for her keys without looking back. She breathed heavily willing herself not to turn around, but, felt like she was fighting a losing battle. Every moment her key didn't fit into the lock was a moment she felt the pull to go back and kiss Zeke Baylor senseless. But thankfully she was able to successfully unlock the door go inside. Resting her back against the closed hardwood Sharpay sighed and closed her eyes, conscious of her heart beating at a horribly alarming rate. The memory of Zeke's brown eyes, his laugh and his words brought a groan from her gut and she shook her head, turning her gaze to the high ceiling, as if to look for understanding..

She couldn't help but think that maybe coming back to Albuquerque wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She took in the sight of the strapless a-line beaded lace bodice with tiered lace trim skirt and fingered the veil that was attached to the tiara she wore, feeling like the luckiest girl in the entire world. Today she was getting married, today she was getting married to the only man she had ever loved and would forever be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton. She could never tire of saying it.

"Mrs. Gabriella Bolton."

Letting out a giggle she hugged her arms to herself and smiled because today was going to be the happiest day of her life. Just as she sighed Taylor entered the room from the bathroom and stood in awe, catching Gabriella's attention, "Tay?" She said, turning around to face her best friend, "Are you alright?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, it's just...wow Gabs. You look so amazing."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Tay." She turned back to the mirror before letting out an excited squeal, "Can you believe it?! I'm getting married today!"

Taylor laughed and nodded, "I know." She took a seat next to her friend and smiled, "Okay, so everything is taken care of, the limo is outside waiting to head to the church when you're ready. This is it girl, you are two hours away from being tied to Troy Bolton forever and ever. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gabriella chuckled and nodded, "I'm sure. Oh gosh Taylor, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. You and Chad have really gone above and beyond for me and Troy. I owe you."

Taylor could only chuckle, "Well, I'll let you return the favor if I get married okay?"

"If?" Gabriella said in disbelief, "What do you mean "if"? _WHEN_ Taylor. When you and Chad get married I will repay you totally in kind."

"Woah now," Taylor said holding her hands up in surrender, "We're a far cry from that Gabs. A _very_ far cry." But Gabriella could only roll her eyes.

"Why fight it Tay? You know that you and Chad are meant to be together forever and that this wedding is just going to make you realize just how much you want to spend the rest of your life as Mrs. Chad Danforth. There is no denying it, so quit trying to."

"Okay, I'm just going to chock up your naivety to sheer wedding madness and just ignore everything you just said. How does that sound?"

Taylor seemed to be poking fun just as she was, but Gabriella knew her friend well enough to recognize the look in her eyes. Suddenly all fun was gone, "Tay? Is there something bothering you?" Years of faithful friendship had made Gabriella an expert when it came to Taylor. Even though the distance was staggering between them and they sometimes didn't get to see each other for months at a time Gabriella and Taylor could always tell when there was something wrong with the other, learning a long time ago that it was something that would never change.

With a sigh Taylor dropped her gaze and shook her head, "It's silly really but...I've been wondering if..." She trailed off, losing nerve, which was uncharacteristic, causing Gabriella to raise a brow at her friend.

"If...what?"

"If," Taylor began again, "If this whole Chad thing just came about because of the fact that we were helping you and Troy with the wedding and once the wedding is done...then...we'll be done."

Gabriella looked at her friend it utter shock, "WHAT?! Taylor are you crazy?! Chad is bonkers for you! He always has been! What would make you think that the end of the wedding would change anything?"

Taylor sighed, "I don't know! It's just...your wedding was an excuse to be together. We had to be together all the time and it made me realize just how much I _want _to be with him all the time. But once it's over and we go back to our lives...will it be as easy? I mean, we'll go back to Boston together, but once my work in Boston is done, Congresswoman Johnson is going to pull me back to D.C. Then what do we do? Basketball season will come around once again and then he'll be gone all the time. This is really not shaping up to be any kind of solid foundation."

She began to shake her head in frustration, almost as if the whole thing gave her a giant headache but Gabriella laid a hand on her friend's shoulder and spoke comfortingly, "Taylor, stop thinking so much." Her friend turned to her, slightly confused but Gabriella only smiled, "Listen, I don't have all the answers, but what I can tell you is that you're thinking way too much with your head and not enough with your heart. I mean, yeah, it'll be hard all relationships are, but you've got to have trust in the fact that Chad is set on not losing you again. He loves you doesn't he?"

Taylor sighed, "Yeah. Yeah he does."

"And you love him right?"

She nodded with a smile, "I think I really do."

"Well then good." Gabriella said with a triumphant smirk, "Then that's all that matters."

Taylor smiled at her friend and shook her head, "Thanks Gabriella." She said as she wrapped her arms around her friend, "You're amazing."

Her friend giggled, "I know."

Suddenly the door opened and the two friends turned around to see Mrs. Montez walk through the door. She caught sight of her daughter and suddenly the whole world seemed to shift in attention back to Gabriella, "Oh sweetheart! Look at you!" Mrs. Montez hurried to her daughter's side as the two friends let go of their embrace and she brought a hand affectionately to Gabriella's cheek, "I can't believe this day is finally here. My baby is growing up!"

"Oh mom." Gabriella cooed back, her voice breaking, "Don't cry! You'll make me cry!"

And with that Taylor chose the moment to slowly slip out. She closed the door behind her and smiled happily thinking of the scene she had just left, only to be surprised by a pair of arms snaking around her waist as she turned the corner, "And where are you off to?"

Taylor couldn't stifle the giggle, "Just going downstairs to wait for Gabriella, she and her mom are having a mother daughter moment." She turned in the arms to meet Chad's eyes and smiled at his crooked tie, fixing it before fiddling with the handkerchief in his coat pocket.

"Well that's sweet." He said, his low voice causing Taylor to shiver slightly as she met his gaze.

"Yes it is."

He knew the affect he had on her, mostly because she seemed to have the same affect on him, but he couldn't hide the smirk, "So do you think we have time to--"

"No Chad." She said firmly, yet slightly amused, "I'm sorry to say we do not have time for any of your hanky-panky."

He chuckled, "Hanky-panky? Taylor what era are we in? The 50's?"

She only shook her head, "Don't poke fun." She slowly pulled his arms off of her, but kept his hand firmly in her own as she pulled him with her down the stairs, "Did you learn the song?"

At this Chad sighed, "That was why I was looking for you, there is no way I'll be able to learn it. I mean, Kelsi played it for me a few times, but I can't read music, and I certainly can't learn this song in one night."

Taylor nodded, "I had a little trouble too. But what are we going to do? This song has to be perfect, it's her wedding gift."

"Who's wedding gift?"

The two turned in surprise to see Ryan walking toward them and Chad quickly coughed as he tried to think of a way to answer, knowing that he couldn't tell anyone else that Kelsi was here, "Erm, one of the guests, a friend of Troy, wrote a song for their first dance."

Ryan pulled at his coat sleeves and met their gaze in surprise, "Oh, well that innovative, I wonder why I didn't think of that."

"Think of what?"

Again the group turned, this time to see Sharpay making her way from the kitchen, brushing a hand through her hair. "Writing a song as a wedding gift for Gabriella and Troy, apparently someone else did it."

Sharpay nodded, "That is a good idea. Seeing as everything that ever brought them together always started with a song." The group chuckled in agreement, but it was in that moment that Taylor took in the sight of the Evans twins and an idea came to mind.

"Hey, you guys, this guest gave Chad and I the song to learn and sing at the reception, but to be honest, you know us, we aren't singers. But you two, you two would be perfect, and you're more capable of learning a song in a few hours than Chad and I are."

Chad caught on to his girlfriend's idea and smiled, "Yeah," He agreed, "What do you say guys? We've got the song with us, do you think you could learn it by the reception?"

Sharpay eyed Taylor and Chad suspiciously, wondering why there was a nagging feeling that she was being tricked into something in the pit of her stomach but Ryan spoke before she could voice them. "Sure," He said, "Anything for Troy and Gabriella, let me see the song."

Taylor clapped her hands excitedly and quickly pulled out the song from inside her purse handing it over to Ryan as Sharpay looked over his shoulder. "Can I Have This Dance," She said, humming the melody under her breath, "Wow this is really good."

Ryan's eyes widened as he saw the name at the top of the score and pointed it out to Sharpay, "Troy knows Paige Aker?"

Chad remembered that he said something about Kelsi's pseudonym and nodded without a beat, "Yup, she's a close friend of his; someone he knows from way back when."

"Impressive," Ryan said, "I can't even count how many hit songs she's written over the years. Will she be at the wedding? Maybe I can get her to collaborate on a song with me."

Chad and Taylor looked at each other briefly before Taylor answered, "Um, yeah, she'll be there at the reception. Not sure about the wedding." Sharpay seemed to grow more suspicious, knowing full and well that Taylor had been blowing a fit only a week ago about people who had yet to RSVP to the ceremony, but Ryan seemed to accept this answer and went back to the song.

"So Shar," He said, turning to his sister, "Do you want to go to the music room and go over this really quick?"

She turned her attention back to her brother and sighed, pushing her suspicions to the back of her mind, "Sure, okay, call us when it's time to leave." Taylor nodded and watched as the twins went off toward the Evans' music room, already singing the song as they went.

"Brilliant plan Ms. McKessie, I don't know why we didn't think to ask Sharpay and Ryan to sing before, I mean, they seem like such an obvious choice now."

Taylor nodded, "Yes well, we'll call it a stroke of luck, making the almost-song disaster, a disaster well avoided. Today is going to be perfect now don't you think?."

Chad nodded, "I think so. Perfectly perfect."

* * *

**AN: Oh how very wrong you are my dear friends. So...VERY VERY WRONG. okay, well, not _that_ wrong...but come on! "Perfectly perfect"? Not when they totally, granted: inadvertently, put the Playmaker and her muse together on stage after years of separation! This should be interesting. *sigh* But I digress. The well-awaited reunion of Ryan and Kelsi is fast approaching ladies and gentlemen and should be up within a week or so...but...I'm debating whether or not to wait for a certain number of reviews before posting. Hmm...mayhaps we shall see. mayhaps you should review just in case...mayhaps i should stop saying mayhaps...**

**yeah. ok.**

**Anyway, I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?!? Let me know what you think, let me know what you know, let me see what you see, so I can continue to grow...woah. did not mean to rhyme. I feel like a Dr. Seuss book...and I really should be listening to my Gov. Professor lecture. hmm. Oh, that's nice the Articles of Confederation...well, anyway I've moved off topic, so I'll let you go. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Later days,  
scribbling wordsmith**


	6. We Weren't Always In Harmony

**AN: DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what is not explicitly stated as possession of the High School Musical series. (rest of Author's note down below!)**

* * *

Kelsi looked at herself in the mirror, taking in the sight of the formfitting white and blue floral surplice dress and the black high heeled boots on her feet. Her hair was curled just right and her make-up flawless, but there was something missing and she knew it; she just wasn't sure if she wanted to fix it. With a sigh she re-applyied her lip gloss before turning to the dark blue knitted beret hat sitting on the dresser and frowned. That was what her ensemble needed, her signature hat, but she could not decide if she should wear it or not and could only stare at it in confusion.

The fact was, Paige Aker never wore hats. And this was mostly because, when Kelsi made the persona, hats reminded her of Ryan and she had wanted a clean slate for her new start. Hats were something that made Kelsi who she was, but Paige had to be different. Paige Aker just had to be different. So hats were kept for only Kelsi's use, not Paige's and they became one of the many things that separated Kelsi's two identities. But who was she going to be today?

Sure she wanted to be a new person to show all of her friends that she had grown into someone very different, which was true, but Troy and Gabriella had not invited Paige Aker, they had wanted their old friend Kelsi "the Playmaker" Nielsen. Isn't that who she should be? She should just be herself. But how could she be herself in the face of all of the people she had abandoned? How would she explain the lost years, because surely, Kelsi Nielsen would have never abandoned her friends. Kelsi Nielsen would have kept in contact all these years; and Kelsi Nielsen would have gone to these friends instead of disappearing off the face of the Earth when her whole world came crumbling down.

But...Kelsi Nielsen had been heartbroken. Could that really be an excuse?

The multiple identity disorder began to give her a headache and she almost grasped the hat in frustration to throw it across the room when she noticed a small hand reach over and grab it first. She jumped back in surprise and took in the sight of her daughter fiddling with the knitted beret before looking up at her mother with a huge smile, "You look so pretty mommy! But you need a hat." She held the hat out to her mother with a toothy grin and suddenly everything Kelsi had been debating within herself flew out the window.

"You think?" She asked playfully, taking the hat from her daughter as she herself tugged at her own newsboy cap.

"Definitely! Don't you think?"

Kelsi sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the smile reach her face before she took her daughter into her arms and kissing her forehead, "You are absolutely right. You are such a genius." She hugged Riley tight and nuzzled her face into her daughter's hat before whispering, "I love you so much."

Riley pulled away and smiled, "I love you too mommy, but come on! Zeke is going to be here soon and Grandpa and Grandma promised to take me to the zoo! But we can't leave until you leave because Grandma insists on pictures!"

Kelsi smiled and chuckled, "Alright honey, just let me put on the hat alright? I'll meet you downstairs." She watched as Riley skipped out and looked down at the hat in her hand, taking a deep breath before bobby-pinning it to her hair. She brushed her hand through her ringlets and sighed, a warm rush of comfort rushing through her body as if they seeped down from the hat itself. She looked like her old self again, the vision of an eighteen year old Kelsi looking back at her for a second before she sighed and closed her eyes. Right now, she was Kelsi and it felt so good.

With a final sigh she stood up with purse in hand and grabbed her coat, leaving her room just as the doorbell rang and a loud yell of adolescent joy screaming, "ZEKE!"

* * *

Troy paced back and forth in his designated groom's room, going over his vows in his head as he tugged at his tie. He felt like his insides were churning so much that they were surely going to spill out of him, but he couldn't calm down. He was a nervous wreck. Not to say that he was having second thoughts about marrying Gabriella, that was the one thing that he had always been sure of. Spending the rest of his life with her was a non-negotiable piece of the Troy Bolton contract he had with himself, but what he was extremely nervous of was that she might not walk through the doors when the music started.

He had not been allowed to see her since the reception last night and was anxious to hold her in his arms, but the night prior to he had had dreams that she had decidedly changed her mind last minute. Now it wasn't something Gabriella was likely to do, but his work on different shows had taught him that anything can happen even minutes until a show starts, so ,for his work, he was always prepared, but for this...would he be?

It was all becoming too much.

Suddenly the door opened and he feared the worse, picturing Taylor coming in with a sad face and knowing immediately that his life would be over, but instead he was met with a smiling Ryan Evans walking through the door in gray slacks and gray vest over a dark blue dress shirt, his signature matching fedora on his head. "Hey, Chad said you were in here, thought I'd come see how the groom is doing before the festivities start." Troy smiled and let out a sigh of relief causing Ryan to chuckle while walking over to his friend. "Hey. You have no idea how good it is to see you."

Ryan raised a brow at him, but Troy only shook his head, "It's nothing, I just...had this weird feeling you might be Chad or Taylor telling me that Gabriella is gone."

Ryan looked even more confused, "Wow. Paranoid much?" He laughed, "How could you even think there was a possibility of that even happening?" Troy didn't say anything, just continued to pace back and forth before Ryan finally sighed and stepped toward his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, take a seat." Troy followed instruction and sat down heavily, as Ryan sat beside him, resting his elbows on his knees.

"What's going on man? Chad also said you've been in here pacing the life out of this carpet. You wanna talk about it?"

Troy sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully before answering. "I don't know what it is man, but, I have this huge fear that she's going to push me away. That she'll get scared or overwhelmed and just...won't show up. I know I'm being an idiot but...it just won't go away."

Ryan nodded, "But what brought this on?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't really know."

But as Ryan gave him a pointed look Troy could only sigh again and lean forward, "Alright well, that's a lie. It's just...this is a big step for us. This is a chapter in our lives that will change everything and, in the past, Gabriella has been known to just cut off what she feels is going in a different direction."

"You're talking about senior year, aren't you?" Ryan asked, taking in the sight of his friend as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Not just senior year," Troy said, "But junior year, summer before senior year...even last year."

At the last bit Ryan leaned back in surprise, "Wait. What?"

Ryan had been able to keep in touch with Troy and Gabriella through the years, they had all become pretty close, especially when his work found him in LA. Staying with Troy, Gabriella, and his sister was a lot more fun than staying in a hotel with screaming fans. So he knew about the ups and downs of their relationship starting from that first year back at East High when Chad and Taylor had torn Troy and Gabriella apart. And of course he knew about their summer at Lava Springs. Gabriella had broken up with Troy because they seemed to be on different paths and the same could be said about senior year, but he had never heard of anything happen last year. Last he had heard they were happy and then engaged.

"Gabriella broke up with you again last year?"

Troy sighed, "Yeah, and that could have been it for us."

"Woah." Ryan started, "What happened?"

Troy rubbed his face tiredly and pulled a ring out of his pocket; the wedding band meant for Gabriella that apparently he had not given to Chad yet. "I have wanted to marry Gabriella Montez for years. I would have married her right out of high school if I didn't know that she would not take too well to that idea, but I was ready to wait. And I thought after eight years we were finally in a place where we could move our relationship to the next level. I had just wrapped up my tour on Grease and was not committed to anything other than the idea of whisking Gabriella away for a romantic evening when my agent called and said that the touring company of Hairspray wanted me to open for their LA cast. I thought it was a sign that things were really looking up because this was the first time I had been called to be a principal. So I took her out and shared with her the news, which she was very excited for, but when I moved in for the proposal, I didn't expect what would happen next."

* * *

_  
"Troy, wh-what are you doing?"_

_Troy looked at himself bending down on one knee and turned back to her with a crooked and confused smile, "Well dear, when a man loves a woman and wants to spend the rest of his life with her he usually gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring," For dramatic affect he pulled the ring he had bought out of his pocket and opened it, taking note of the slight gasp that came from Gabriella's mouth, "And then he proceeds to swell with nervousness before saying this: Gabriella Montez, I love you more than anything in this world. I've spent a majority of my life with you by my side and I want to spend the rest of it just the same way. Will you, marry me?"_

_She was quiet. Speechless actually, and not in the good 'I'm-so-happy-no-words-can-describe' kind of way. Her eyes held an immense amount of fear and Troy suddenly felt small in front of her and his heart begin to break. "This is the part where you say..." He trailed off, waiting for her to finish the sentence when her gaze dropped and she quietly answered. _

_"Troy, please get up."  
_

* * *

Ryan whistled, "That sounds horrible man."

And Troy could only nod, "Trust me, it was so much worse than that."

"So what did she say?"

"Well," Troy sighed again, "She told me that her boss, Joy Hearn, was pulling away from Gilbert, Williams, and Hearn, to set up her own practice in Connecticut and she wanted Gabriella to be her partner. It was the opportunity of a lifetime and she wanted to go, but it left us at a cross roads. If I was to open in LA I couldn't leave with her. If anything I would be obligated to stay in Los Angeles for at least a year and if she took the job offer she would have to leave within the next two months."

* * *

_  
"So what are you saying?"_

_He felt like his world was spinning in front of him but tried to focus very hard on the girl he loved in front of him. She sighed, "I'm saying that maybe this isn't the time..." She trailed off herself and Troy couldn't help but feel confused, "This isn't the time for what Gabriella? Time to take the next step in our relationship? Time to start our lives together? Time to marry me? What isn't this the time for?" He felt himself getting agitated; he didn't mean to sound angry, but he couldn't help it. Her rejection was tearing him apart._

_"Woah, Wildcat, don't lose your temper at me. I'm just saying that we've got a lot of things to discuss. I mean, this opportunity with Hearn is the chance I've been waiting for and when you start the show it's not an ideal time to start planning a wedding. I'm not saying we'll never get married, I'm just saying not right now."_

_He turned to Gabriella confused and shaken before shaking his head, "Then when Gabriella? Tell me what am I supposed to do?"_

_She threw her hands up in frustration, "I don't know Troy, but maybe it __**is **__time for you to understand that this isn't just about you!"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_The question seemed to make Gabriella even more frustrated, "What I mean is that this isn't just about how you feel and what you're supposed to do. It involves me too! How do I feel? What am I supposed to do?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "You go off on your tours for months at a time. We're apart for a majority of the year and I'm stuck here waiting for you to come back home. Now it's my turn to focus on my career and you can't handle it? Have you ever thought that maybe I'm just not ready to get married? That maybe I want my chance to further my career?"_

_She fixed him with a hard glare, "Or have you ever thought that maybe this relationship isn't one I want to build a marriage off of?" The minute she said it her expression changed entirely, her face paling while his did the same._

_His breath caught in his throat and he slowly sputtered out, "Wh-wh-what?"_

_Which only made Gabriella's eyes brim with tears. She let out a huge exhale of heavy breath and said slowly, "Like I said, you're gone for months at a time. We're barely together anymore and if this is any indication of what the rest of our lives are going to be like then I'm not sure I want to be married to my webcam and cellphone."_

_He shook his head, "You can't be serious! Why didn't you say anything? You know that I would stop touring and acting in a heartbeat for you if that's what you really wanted."_

_"I know, but it's not what I really want!" She protested, tears freely flowing now, "It's not about you quitting or me quitting or whatever! It's the fact that we're heading in two very different directions and it's getting to be too much of a strain to hold on."_

_Troy felt his whole heart shatter into a million pieces, his grip on the velvet box that held the supposed engagement ring tightening painfully. "So...what you're saying is...this is it? After over ten years together you're running away again?"_

_At this she looked up at him, "What? What do you mean again?"_

_Troy dropped his gaze, "You know what I mean!" He said it quietly but with such extreme vehemence that Gabriella shied back before he continued, "For years you've done this, when it gets too hard you pull away! It's always me who has to fight for you, but you're never willing to fight for me!"_

_"That's completely ridiculous! Just because I won't marry you?--"_

_"No! We're so way beyond marriage proposals!" Troy cried back, "Gabriella, you know that I would wait for you forever if I have to, but from what you've just said I can tell that I would be waiting for nothing if you think this relationship is going no where. I've known for years that the rest of my life is nothing without you, but you're obviously under a different impression."_

_"I never said that--" _

_"Actually yes you did." Troy cut her off again. he sighed and shook his head. "Tell me something Gabriella, who did all the breaking up in our history and who did all the work to __**make**__ it work? Who risked their friends, their reputation, their scholarship opportunities, and even their family, for the other? Huh? Tell me who?"_

_"I knew you would throw it in my face one day!" Gabriella cried, "I knew you would hold it against me! You know you didn't have to do any of those things for me, I never asked you to do any of it! You chose out of your own free will!"_

_"That's right!" He answered, "Because I loved you! Because I __**LOVE**__ you. And I have never once regretted my decisions to do anything and everything for you, but I have to wonder, have you ever loved me as much as I love you? Or have I just been fooling myself all these years?"_

_He felt his resolve begin to crumble as she cried openly now, her eyes barely able to open as his words cut through her, but he couldn't stop, he knew he was right and this time he couldn't be the one to go after her. If she really loved him, she would have to prove it this time around, "You know I love you! You know that I have always loved you!"_

_"Oh yeah?" Troy said, "Well to be honest Gabs. I don't know if I can believe you."_

_He couldn't stay here anymore. He had to get out of here and away from her trying to figure out his thoughts. So with that he got up and left, each step away from her like a knife digging further into his heart because she wasn't stopping him.  
_

* * *

Ryan shook his head, "Wow. I can't believe it Troy, and you guys never told anyone?"

Troy shook his head, "I mean, it happened a long time ago and we've obviously gotten past it, but...it was still enough to shake up my entire world."

Ryan nodded and patted his friend, "But still. You both are here now. So, what happened next? You guys obviously reconciled. Did you end up going back?"

Troy chuckled and shook his head, "I almost did. But I didn't have to."

* * *

_  
Troy had not seen her in nearly two weeks. When he had gotten home the night after they talked her stuff was gone and so was she, leaving him to face a downward spiral of depression that left him unshaven and un-showered for days. He knew that she was staying with Sharpay because she had called him demanding to know what had happened to which he only replied, "I proposed. She said no." Granted that wasn't the full story, but it was enough to prompt Sharpay to try and mediate. The only thing was, Troy was adamant about not giving in. He couldn't shake off the feeling that if he gave in this time, it would only come back to haunt him for the rest of their lives and he was already insecure enough. He felt as if his love for her would never be enough and he couldn't spend the rest of his life thinking that._

_But even still he felt like he was going to go mad without her. On tour he could barely go an hour without calling her or texting her, now with absolutely no contact he was about ready to pull all of his hair out and head over to Sharpay's to plead for her forgiveness._

_It was then that the doorbell rang and in a flash he stood up and headed for the door hoping beyond all hope that it was her. He pulled the door open, "Gabriella?!" But was only met with Sharpay, "Oh, uh, hey Shar what are you--"_

_"No time Bolton! Get some clothes on, shave your face and get your ass to the airport!" When he didn't move she pushed her way in, "Come on! Let's go!"_

_"What are you going on about Shar?"_

_But this only caused her to groan out loud in frustration and shook her head, "I woke up this morning and Gabriella had packed up her stuff again. She said that Hearn was leaving today to set up shop and Gabriella was originally going to join her next month, but since the two of you are on the outs she said she might as well go." His heart stopped._

_"She's...she's leaving?"_

_Sharpay nodded, "And if you don't want that to happen buddy you better get your ass to the airport."_

_Troy couldn't move. He wanted to go after her but at the same time one thought and one thought only crossed his mind, "She's made her choice."_

_"What?!"_

_He wasn't aware that he had said anything out loud but as he looked up at Sharpay he felt the light within him go out as he realized the truth, "She's made her choice. I told her that I didn't believe her when she said she loves me as much as I love her and I was right. She doesn't. She's making it very clear."_

_"Oh Troy," Sharpay said, "Don't be an idiot! She's just an emotional wreck she doesn't know what she's doing at all! She thinks she's already lost you, she thinks she doesn't deserve you now."_

_At this it was Troy's turn to look at her in confusion, "She...what?"_

_Sharpay sighed, "She thought about what you said and realized that you were right. You were the one doing all the work and that she had never been the once to sacrifice anything for you, but instead of coming to you to fix it, she convinced herself that you deserved better."_

_Troy stepped toward Sharpay, "But no one is better than her. There is no one that could ever compare to Gabriella!" _

_Sharpay nodded, "I know that, but that's not the way she sees it."_

_Finally Troy took off toward his room, tearing his room apart as he changed, Sharpay following him as he talked out loud, "Then we have to go get her! She has to know that I can't live without her. I don't care if It was me to sacrifice everything, I will always sacrifice everything for her!" He retreated from his closet with a decent pair of jeans and quickly took off, not bothering to shave but brushing past Sharpay to grab his keys. "I'm not going to lose her. I've never let anything break us apart and my stupid mouth is not going to get in the flippin' way."_

_He grabbed his jacket and turned to Sharpay, "What airport is she heading to? And when is her flight."_

_"LAX and her flight is scheduled for 11:45, but traffic is likely to be piling up around this time do you think we can make it?"_

_"We have to! We just have to! I can't go on without--"_

_He caught sight of a petite dark haired girl standing in his doorway, large luggage settled behind her and tears streaming down her face, "Gabriella..." It took only a moment before the two of them rushed to each other and Troy grabbed onto her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I was wrong--"_

_"No Troy I was wrong! You were right, I was willing to give up everything while you always fought for me. Fought for us. I should have known better. I should be willing to do the same. I'm sorry."_

_"Okay," Sharpay said, sniffling slightly before chuckling, "I think I'm just going to leave you two to it. Um. call me later?" The two barely registered Sharpay was there, but with a smile she slowly inched her way out of the apartment before closing the door behind her, leaving Troy and Gabriella to gaze into each others' eyes._

_"I can't believe you're here. What happened? I thought you'd be on the way to be Joy Hearn's new partner" Troy said, brushing her tears away._

_"I couldn't go through with it." Gabriella said, leaning into his palm as she met his gaze lovingly, "I got as far as the freeway before I realized that I could be the most prominent Lawyer in the entire world and it wouldn't mean a thing if I didn't get to spend every minute of it with you. I would rather fight for you than fight for a stupid job."_

_Troy smiled and felt his heart swell with an immense joy that could not be compared to as he chuckled while she brushed his own tears away, "I was totally planning on jumping on a plane to Connecticut and hiding in some random tree to wait for you." Which birthed a small one from Gabriella who could only pull him to her, pressing his lips to hers._

_"Not this time Wildcat." She said as she pulled away, "This time it's my turn to come to you."  
_

* * *

Ryan was completely blown away, "And you're nervous why?" He said, chuckling as his mind tried to wrap around the whole story. Troy laughed too and shook his head, "I know it's stupid to be nervous, but it was really close that time. After that day we did end up putting off our engagement for at least a little while, if anything to kind of re-evaluate everything, but what if she regrets her decision? This is the day to do it."

Ryan only laughed and shook his head, "Troy man, don't you see? There is no way she could regret her decision. She came back for you that time. She proved that she was ready to give it all up for you too. Don't doubt it anymore, just trust."

Troy sighed, "But she could just as easily have left."

"But she didn't." Ryan patted his friend on the knee and leaned forward, "Trust me man, you're right. She could have left and that would have been her decision, but she didn't. That means something kept her back. That means your love was something that she couldn't give up, and when that's the case then that leaves no room for doubt. If anyone knows how a career could test love it's me, but you guys passed the test."

Troy looked up, "You think so?"

Ryan nodded, "I know so man. It was obviously meant to be, and from what I can tell about Gabriella, who keeps chanting _'Mrs. Gabriella Bolton'_ under her breath, she has no doubt that she made the right decision."

Troy's grin grew, "She's saying that?"

Ryan laughed, "She hasn't stopped saying it. So quit worrying, she loves you. You're a lucky man."

Troy's grin turned into a goofy one as he himself said under his breath, "Mrs. Gabriella Bolton," feeling a rush of warmth run through his entire body, "You're right. Man, I have been so paranoid."

Ryan nodded, "I know, I told you." He stood up as Troy seemed to float up from his seat and suddenly he was pacing in anticipation, "What time is it? Is it time to start yet?"

Ryan could only laugh again, "We've still got half an hour man, just chill. But it's good to see you feeling better."

Troy smiled, "Yeah. Hey, thanks for listening Ryan. I really needed it."

Ryan could only wave him off, "No problem Troy, that's what friends are for right?"

"Right." Troy smiled as he pulled Ryan into a very manly and gruff hug.

"Well, I'm going to head out, gotta find Sharpay and ask her about some things."

Troy nodded, "I'll see you out there."

Ryan smiled, "You know it."

As he left he reached the door knob when Troy called out to him, "Hey Ry, you said that if anyone knew how a career could test love it was you, right?" Ryan turned, slightly startled by the question but nodded none the less. Troy settled his gaze on Ryan curiously and asked, "Did you pass?"

Ryan was surprised by the question, but none the less sighed and leaned against the door, the vision of a mousy brunette with a smile that could cripple him to the point where he could barely move came to mind. "I wish I had Troy. You really are lucky."

And with that he left the room, closing his eyes as he tried to push Kelsi's blue eyes out of his mind while the similarity between Troy and Gabriella's story to his and Kelsi's hit him. After seven years, he still wished that they had passed the test the same way Troy and Gabriella had.

* * *

**AN: Whew. Sorry this is a little later than usual but I actually wrote and rewrote this Troy and Ryan scene ten-billion-kajillion-troyboltillion times. At first it started off as a Chad and Troy scene, then turned into a Ryan and Gabriella scene, but then I realized that Chad and Gabriella had their own scenes in the last two chapters so I decided my two favorite boys in the whole series needed some face time! Or...er...I guess...page time?**

**Plus, it was such a pleasure to write angsty goodness for the supposed Golden couple. I've read a fair few fanfiction (say that 10 times fast) where there has been lots of drama, but nobody has ever brought up the fact that in all three movies Troy has been the one to give up everything for Gabriella while she has willingly given it all up because it was "too hard". Did anyone else find that a little selfish on her part?**

**haha well anyway, I hope you won't get upset with me, that I haven't posted the reunion chapter yet, I didn't realize how long this chapter was and then found as I rewrote this scene for again an [umpteenth] time the chapter break seemed natural here. But, that means that the next chapter should be up by this Saturday [i have to go through the reunion so that it's just right because if this chapter made me change it asjjfkdsajkl;afd number of times then that one will be ridiculous.] Please read and review.**

**Show me some love.**

**And let me know if you're ready to throw raw veggies in anger.**

**if you find yourself with such a desire...then leave a review anyway and do so. I can take it! Veggies are good for you!**

**though to be honest I will find it a bit disturbing if you through any veggietale characters at me. the prospect of eating them or eating non-talking veggies in front of them seems strangely cannibilistic! or...er....vegitarian? -_-x it would just be traumatizing. Please don't do it.**

**thank you!  
-scribbling wordsmith  
**


	7. You Are the Music In Me

**AN: Yo. =P so**** I was grinning like such an idiot in my chem class while I wrote this wedding scene out. I think my teacher believes i really love chemistry or something because she got really into teaching today and asked me after if i liked the lesson. haha. i told her, "of course." =P [at the end of the day she gives me my grade. so anything to keep her happy.]**  
**  
Anyway -- quick disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I wish The High School Musical series was mine because then I would (for one thing) BE A WRITING GENIUS! and would be successful enough to get my parents off my back and make them stop asking me to change majors to something more "substantial" like pre-med or pre-law (yuck.) But it's not. so therefore I must endure the constant pestering.**

**NEWSFLASH PARENTS: I'm an English major because all I've ever wanted to do is write. that's life and it's just going to have to be accepted.**

**But enough words: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Zeke stepped out of the bathroom and sighed, feeling the weight lift from his shoulders as he made his way back down the hall towards the lobby of the church. He had checked to make sure everything was ready for Kelsi and then stepped into the restroom to call the caterer and make sure his cake was already at the reception hall without any issues. Everything was perfect, which made him feel a whole lot better. Now he could enjoy the wedding without worrying if he would have to face an upset Kelsi and salvage his masterpiece of a cake, but as he made his way down the hall he stopped at the familiar song being sung around the corner by a familiar voice.

Kelsi had told him that Taylor and Chad were going to sing her wedding song for Troy and Gabriella with the two of them and he had happily been relieved, knowing that the wedding activities had just taken up his time, preventing him from properly learning the song. So when he heard a gentle voice waft down the hall towards him, he wouldn't have been surprised if it had been Taylor. But he knew the owner of that voice very well and she was definitely not supposed to know that song, at least...not yet.

Cautiously Zeke peeked around, hoping beyond hope that maybe it _was_ Taylor and she had just gained a voice that sounded exactly like Sharpay's. Hell, he would have even been relieved if it was Chad that sounded like Sharpay when he sang, but no. Almost immediately his gaze fixed on a blonde, leaning up against the wall with her blue bridesmaid's dress and her hair in a tasteful updo, humming the chorus to Kelsi's wedding song.

_"It's like catching lightning__  
the chances of finding__  
someone like you_

_It's one in a million,  
the chances of feeling  
the way we do_

_And with every step together,  
we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance,  
Can I have this dance."_

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss her voice; strong and pure, maybe even better than the last time he had heard her live, but his mind was going a mile a minute trying to understand why Sharpay knew that song and even more importantly, why was she _practicing_ it?

He then realized that sitting her spying on her wasn't going to get him any answers, so he took a breath before stepping from around the corner with a small smile, "Hey, I know that song."

Sharpay seemed to jump at his voice and turn to look at him, surprised and slightly confused, "You do?"

Zeke nodded, "I do. The only question is, how do you know it? That's supposed to be a surprise."

Sharpay chuckled, slightly rendering Zeke weak in the knees, before he composed himself and leaned up against the wall in front of her while she answered, "Taylor and Chad asked me to learn it this morning." She waved the music in front of his face and shrugged, "They couldn't get the song down. Total amateurs." And Zeke chuckled, maybe a little quicker than he should have, but none the less did so, then coughed nervously to cover up. Sharpay raised her brow raise her brow, "Are you okay Zeke?"

Zeke nodded, "Yeah, sure. I just was surprised is all, I was just expecting Chad and Taylor to sing. That was the original plan."

Sharpay could only shrug, "Yeah, well plans change," She eyed him steadily suddenly with slight pout protruding from her lip, "What? Do you not think I'll do the song justice?"

"What?" Zeke's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "N-no! Of course not! That's not what I meant! It's just--uh--you know--I just thought--"

"Woah, woah Zeke calm down!" Sharpay said, chuckling but still eyeing him curiously, "I was only kidding, jeez. What's with you? You're so jumpy."

Zeke sighed and laughed himself, feeling like he wanted to kick himself for acting such ways as he shook his head, "Sorry. It's just you always tend to shake me up Sharpay."

But as he said those words he heard her scoff under her breath and respond quietly, "I could say the same about you."

Suddenly the air around them changed as his eyes found hers, confusion reaching his brow while he looked into her brown eyes. He was trying to figure out if he had really heard her when she coughed nervously this time and turned away, breaking the gaze. "Well," she said, "Um, I've got to go and find Ry so we can run through this song. I think he went to go check on Troy so..."

Zeke's brain stopped at the mention of Ryan, "Wait. Ryan? Ryan's here?" He didn't know that Ryan had come into town for the wedding, in fact when he had arrived he could have sworn Taylor said that Ryan probably wasn't going to make it to the wedding and been slightly relieved enough to let Kelsi know. He of course had picked up her slight disappointment, but chose not to bring it up because she had seemed to be more at ease.

"Yeah, he flew in yesterday from New York last minute and has been keeping a low profile since. The media has been surrounding him lately with his new album in the works and he doesn't want to take too much attention away from the Troy and Gabriella,."

"Oh." Zeke said, the reality of what this meant crashing down on him as he asked the only question that he could think of, "And you're brother is singing too?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

Sharpay was feeling, for the second time that day, that she wasn't being told the whole story, but Zeke could only stand his ground as he replied, "No, no not at all. um. Hey I gotta go, I'll see you in there okay?"

He didn't leave room for Sharpay to reply and took off down the hall, his mind whirring and panic setting as he heard the music start to play, signaling the start of the ceremony. He was too late. As he entered the church and took his seat he fervently looked at the door where Kelsi was waiting, pulling out his phone and pulling up an empty text message. He had only one bar inside the sanctuary, which was part of the reason why he had gone to the bathroom to make his earlier phone call, but hoped beyond all hope that Kelsi would get it in time.

He quickly typed, _**'Kels, don't freak out, but Ryan is here. Just take a deep breath and remember, that this is for Troy and Gabriella.' **_ Then he pressed send and could only hope from that point.

* * *

Kelsi was hiding in the back room of the church going over the sheet music in her folder as she waited for the wedding to start. Zeke had picked her up this morning and stowed her away in the back room while promising to make sure that the choir was taken care of, knowing that if he didn't Kelsi was likely to leave her hiding place and be found out. So, in attempt to stifle her impatience she looked over the Legally Blonde music, slightly frustrated that over the course of the last few days she hadn't been able to come back to it.

She had gone over the script, finding it to be a lot more refreshing than the actual movie, and, though the lyrics were classically corny, she couldn't help but applaud the actual music. It was fresh and catchy and she made a mental note to say so to Laurence O'Keefe and Nell Benjamin when she met with them back in New York. She found herself humming the song she was looking at now called "What you Want" which was Elle's song to illustrate all she went through to get into Harvard law school.

_"How about love?__  
Have you ever been in love?  
Cause if you have you'll know--  
That love never accepts a defeat  
No challenge it can't meet  
No place it cannot go,  
Don't say no to a woman in--"_

She stopped, the music outside was starting and she began to bounce slightly in her chair. She was strangely excited, the same way she got before every show she did and smiled, pulling out the right music and standing ready by the door. She counted the beats in her head to the music and swayed along with it while her fingers tapped against her folder as if she was playing along when the door opened and June, Pastor Dan's wife stuck her head in and smiled, "It's show time." Kelsi couldn't help but smile widely and nod, letting June lead her out of the room, not hearing her abandoned purse vibrate as she closed the door.

June led her through the door to the side and pointed to a platform lighted by single stain glass window. Kelsi nodded back and smiled in gratitude before making her way up the stairs, while June bustled away back to her place at the organ. Kelsi could smell water and was glad that she only had to endure a small amount of time up here before sitting at the piano and patiently waiting while watching through a small monitor the festivities down below. The piano had been moved to a platform above the congregation where the church usually held baptisms, the floor beneath the piano a sturdy wood that covered the small empty pool. It was a large church and the high altitude was so that everyone could see during baptisms, but today it was where Kelsi would make her big entrance. She was actually surprised they were able to get the piano up and steady, but she didn't question it. When it came to Troy and his love for Gabriella, nothing could stop him from going all out.

To the side that faced the congregation was a wooden retractable door. June would open once it was necessary and Kelsi sighed while goiver over the plan in her head once more. June would play the beginning of the wedding march on the organ to throw everyone off and once she stopped Kelsi would sing and play, making Gabriella, and everyone else believe that it was simply a recording or something. Kelsi couldn't be detected just yet. It was supposed to be later, during Troy's vows that Kelsi would be revealed and she would play again, proving that she had been there the whole time and had not missed the wedding. Originally Troy had just wanted Kelsi to play for the wedding march, but he apparently got into the espionage of the whole situation pulling Kelsi in to the adrenaline rush as well. What made her even more excited was the fact that Troy didn't know she had the choir ready to back them up, as well as the orchestra.

Then she heard the familiar opening to the wedding march and the shuffle of people rise to their feet, and she watched in the monitor as everyone turned to the big double doors. They opened and in walked Gabriella in all of her shining white, heavenly glory; her mother, who was already crying, at her side. June stopped playing as a pregnant pause filled the room and everyone seemed to be taking in the sight of Gabriella which only made Kelsi smile wider.

So with a sigh Kelsi smiled, set her fingers to the poised position as she played her first chord.

_"Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me'_

She had chosen to play it slower, so that it was steady and meaningful, like a ballad, rather than the original score.

_"You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason."_

She sang into the mic and turned to watch Gabriella through monitor, her happiness simply exuding from the screen. She couldn't help but think that coming back was worth it.

_"When you dream, there's a chance you'll find  
A Little laughter  
Or happy every after..." _

* * *

As Ryan heard the music play his first thought was on the song itself, shaking his head and muttering, "Of course they would choose this song," As he let a light chuckle escape him. Then his attention turned to the voice, soft and sweet, familiar even. The song seemed to stir up more than mixed feelings for him, his mind wandering to Kelsi for a second time that day. He hadn't seen her at the wedding, so he could only assume that she was not here, which disappointed Ryan in a way, though he honestly didn't know what he would say to her if he saw her again.

_"Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head._

_A single voice  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me"_

He followed Gabriella as the others in the congregation did but felt himself only listening to the voice that continued to sing purely and passionately; the familiar words burning into him.

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
You are the music in me_

The music came to a soothing resolve and Ryan forced himself to shake out of his reverie just as the minister asked everyone to sit. His eyes traveled over to Gabriella as she kissed her mother and took her place with Troy who seemed to be incandescently happy that he just had to smile.

There had been a time when he had thought that would be him, standing there, giddy as a fool, saying "I do" to the only woman he had ever loved. But he pushed all thoughts of Kelsi out of his mind and focused on Gabriella and Troy. This was there day. Not his.

* * *

Kelsi could not keep the smile off her face. All thoughts of doubt that she had had about coming to the wedding seemed trivial now as she looked at the faces of Troy and Gabriella as they held hands. The love that was apparent between the two of them was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife and it simply tickled her pink to know that she was helping that. Pastor Dan finally got to the exchanging of vows and Kelsi had to fight the tears that came as Gabriella went first. She took the ring from Taylor and took Troy's hand placing the ring on his finger with a sniffle before she began.

"Troy Bolton, you amaze me." Her giggle was a giddy and watery one from what Kelsi could tell. "In all the years that I've known you, you have never ceased to put a smile on my face and through all of the changes and struggles we've gone through, you and your crazy antics have stayed consistent, as well as, one other thing. The fact that as crazy a wildcat as you are. You are my crazy wildcat and I love you."

There was a collective "aw" rippled through the crowd and Troy took her hand and kissed it lightly before she continued.

"You have loved me without fail; even through all the times that I was ready to give up, the times that I was ready to walk away. You fought for me, you changed for me, and I don't think I've ever told you just how much that truly means to me. I can't imagine where I would be now if you didn't come to my house that night junior year, or stood up to Sharpay that summer, or even came to California on prom night. There were so many things that threatened to break us apart, but you took it all head on and made sure we would get here, because you believed in us and you believed in our love." She sighed and shook her head, "You are just too good to me Troy Bolton, that sometimes I don't know if I really deserve it, but, what I do know is that I promise to love you without fail just as you've loved me. I promise to prove, not just to you, but to the whole world that my life is nothing without you in it and I promise to never ever walk away from you again, because I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Troy looked at Gabriella as if she was the only person in the room and shook his head, looking completely overwhelmed, but incredibly happy. He reached a hand out and wiped away a stray tear and the two shared a small chuckle as Gabriella blushed and seemed to roll her eyes as if to make fun of herself for crying. But Pastor Dan cleared his throat and seemed to sniffle slightly as well, which birthed a low rumble of laughter from the congregation before he turned to Troy, "It's your turn son."

Troy took a deep breath and smiled, sharing a significant look with Pastor Dan before turning to Chad and taking the ring from him. He then faced Gabriella and sighed, "Gabriella you have changed my world." He placed the ring on her finger, "From the minute I heard you sing that New Year's Eve I've known that you were someone special and over the past ten years it has been my greatest pleasure to show that to you ever day." He sighed, "Now, granted we've had our moments where it came really close to falling apart, but I knew from that first audition for the winter musical that I just could never let you go so that's why I fought for us. Because you were worth it. You are more than worth it."

Gabriella seemed to smile even wider and sniffle as he smiled down at her and continued, "You are so important to me because you forced me to be more than the basketball boy; more than the coach's son, more than the Troy Bolton. You saw through the titles and came to see me and that's why...I think it only best," He grabbed the mic that Dan had been holding out for him, "I tell you in really the best way I know how, with the best song ever written."

He turned to June and Kelsi knew that was her cue, coming in with the end of the first chorus and playing it as a lead in for Troy. She watched as the retractable door lowered and heard everyone's gasp as her eyes found Gabriella's with a huge smile, "Hi Gabriella!" She called toward her completely surprised friend. She looked from Kelsi to Troy back to Kelsi then Troy where her gaze settled in disbelief and he could only laugh, "She is responsible for the soundtrack to our lives, it was only fitting." And then he fell into the song._  
__  
"Na na na na (Ohh)__  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me._

_It's like I knew you before we met  
Can't explain it  
There's no name for it"_

Pastor Dan held out a mic to Gabriella who took it and looked completely confused, which only caused laughter from Kelsi. She came in for the harmony and echo in order to cue the shocked bride.

_"I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (__**KELSI: **__So easy)  
Because you see the real me (__**KELSI:**__I see)"_

It was when Kelsi started singing that Gabriella caught on and smiled, coming in just in time as Kelsi continued playing.

_"As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known"_

_**GABRIELLA:**  
"To hear your voice (__**TROY: **__Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (__**TROY: **__Ohh ohh)"  
**  
GABREILLA AND TROY:**  
"And no, I'm not alone"  
**  
GABRIELLA:**  
"Oh you're singing to me (__**TROY: **__Ohh yeah)"_

Then the side doors opened and in walked the choir, singing in full force as the orchestra and band came in to aid Kelsi._  
__  
"When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (__**TROY: **__Yeah ohh)__  
You are the music in me__It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me"_

Both Troy and Gabriella seemed shocked but happy, falling into giggles but none the less still singing. They came to the bridge and turned their attention back to each other while the choir falling into echoes in the background.

_**TROY AND GABRIELLA:**  
"Together we're gonna sing (__**TROY: **__Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (__**GABRIELLA: **__What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (__**GABRIELLA: **__Ohh)"_

Kelsi watched as the whole congregation became involved, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, and Sharpay all clapping and singing along as the choir clapped in time as well. The whole church was full of music and she closed her eyes, feeling the music take over._  
__  
"Na na na na (Ohh yeah)__  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)__  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)"_

_**GABRIELLA:**  
"You are the music in me (In me)"_

_**EVERYONE:  
**"Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)"_

The song came to an end and the whole congregation clapped in huge thunderous applause while Troy and Gabriella took hold of each other and, not being able to help it, gave into one kiss. Pastor Dan, with a laugh, called out, "Hey! Hey! Don't get ahead of the game here!" And caused the couple to pull away while the rest of the congregation chuckled. While Troy nodded to Pastor Dan to continue, "Alright, just so we can get through the logistics of the rest of the wedding, Gabriella Anne Montez, do you take Troy Henry Bolton for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

Gabriella squealed, "I do!"

"And do you Troy Henry Bolton, take Gabriella Anne Montez as your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I sure do."

Pastor Dan smiled, "Then by the power vested in me by the state of New Mexico, before God and all of these witnesses, I now pronounce you man and wife." He laughed, "Now you may kiss the bride."

The amount of applause that erupted from the congregation was deafening and Kelsi could only wipe her tears away as Troy and Gabriella took hold of each other again and kissed, Troy turning to dip her dramatically with a laugh. When they pulled apart again Pastor Dan clapped his hands and addressed the congregation, Troy and Gabriella facing them as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." And with that the couple happily began walking down the aisle hand in hand and Kelsi looked down at the June hoping to catch her attention. The woman was already looking at her nodded in agreement before gaining the attention of the orchestra and the choir while Kelsi herself began to play again, leading back into the final chorus.

_"When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because  
You are the music in me_

_Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me"_

The doors opened and Kelsi watched Troy and Gabriella walk out the doors as man and wife and Kelsi finally shook her head, feeling tears threatening to spill at the beauty of the wedding. She sighed and turned back to her music, her eyes flitting over the music and the memories of when she wrote it coming back. It had always been for Troy and Gabriella and she couldn't believe that after ten years it had served it's purpose.

She then took her folder and moved to leave the platform, fully intending to go down and thank the choir and the orchestra and of course Pastor Dan and June when something caught her eye. Many of the guests had begun to move out of the church on their way to the reception, but there was one person who stayed fixed in his chair staring up at her. She could feel the gaze boring into her and she felt herself blushing, wondering who this person was and why would he be staring, but it was when she turned to take a good look that she felt all of her insecurities come back in full force.

Blue eyes.

Blue eyes that pierced through her and caused her breath to hitch and heart to stop.

"Ryan."

* * *

**AN: DunDunDuuuuuuuuuuun. And so it begins.**

**[oh. ps: there really is a church like this in Long Beach. my cousin's church has a baptism tank above the congregation on an elevated platform so that everyone can see it. There is also a see through window so you can see them in the water. I don't know if you can put a piano up there though. maybe i'll ask next time. XD haha tootles]**


	8. A Dissonant Key isn't Always a Sour Note

**AN: Okay, I know many of you**** probably stopped reading after two years of no updates**** and don't even remember this story anymore, but, if you HAPPEN to be reading this story now and were a fan from the beginning, or even a new fan, can I just say that I am SO sorry. It really was my intention to finish this story, but at the time that I last updated, as luck would have it, I began working two jobs PLUS full time school and time just ran away from me.**

**Now, I'm not going to make the excuse that I didn't HAVE time to write, because I did make time, but like I've said in previous Author's notes, I'm a Creative Writing Major and got slapped in the face with the fast-approach of graduation. Therefore all of my writing has been dedicated to my personal and original work for MFA programs and publishing. My hope and ultimate dream is to finish my book and get it published.**

**But, as of late, I've had severe writer's block and have been at my wit's end on how to relieve myself, when thankfully I got a review this past weekend from an old fan, asking that I please come back to the story. It made me realize just how long it has been and that I cannot call myself a writer if I cannot stay faithful to my readers. Therefore, I promise to finish this story by the end of the school year. Now, you'll have to bear with me, I do have a lot of other deadlines as far as writing and am constantly forcing my brain to work, but this story has always been a labor of love for you. So though I can't promise consistent weekly updates I can promise updates and I will never leave for two years again.**

**If you understand, then thank you for that, and if you don't, well it was a pleasure to have you as a reader and I'm sorry I disappointed you.  
**

* * *

Kelsi's whole body seemed to tense up as her eyes stayed locked on his. All the air left her lungs so fast that she could almost feel herself go blue in the face when, "Kelsi! Kelsi dear!" She was pulled from the pull suddenly and turned to see June at the bottom of the stairs. "You can come down now dear."

She was disoriented to say the least turning to look at June with a deer-caught-in-headlights sort of look before taking in her surroundings. Once she got her bearings she turned back toward where she saw Ryan and nearly jumped out of her seat to see that he wasn't there anymore. He had been there hadn't he? She frantically looked around, but the mass amount of people leaving the church made it difficult to pinpoint any one person and she sighed; resigned. She saw him! Didn't she?

"Kelsi dear are you alright? Have you inhaled too many fumes?"

With a sigh she turned back toward June and shook her head. "No, I'm alright June, I'll be right down." She took one last fleeting look at the slowly diminishing congregation and sighed. He wasn't there anymore and now she was doubting if he had been there at all. With a heavy sigh she picked up her folder and made her way down the stairs where June stood waiting.

"Oh dear that was absolutely marvelous! You did so spectacularly and I know that Troy and Gabriella are truly indebted! I mean did you see their faces! I've never seen a newly-wed couple so happy!"

Kelsi could only smile politely and nod. "Yes well, Gabriella and Troy have always been a happily-ever-after couple."

June continued to blather on about how people were already talking about what a creative and heartfelt display it had been while Kelsi took the time to thank every member of the choir that had been involved. But she was relieved as June left her in the back room to retrieve her things. Her mind just could not erase the vision of Ryan. She was almost certain that he had really been there; that he had been staring at her with the same piercing gaze that would always bring her to her knees. But as she recalled the expression on his face she felt herself deflate. It wasn't one of elation it was one of shock. And the uncertainty of whether he was excited to see her after all these years took a toll on her confidence.

If he had really been there and was actually at the wedding...how would he feel about seeing her? And would he want to stick around long enough to become reacquainted? Would he explain why he never came back for her? Would he understand if she told him about Riley? Would he want anything to do with Riley?

The questions suddenly began to pile up once more and she felt herself become light headed when the door to the back room opened and in walked Taylor. "Kelsi! That was amazing! I had no idea that that was what Troy had planned!"

Kelsi quickly pushed the rest of her thoughts on Ryan aside and chuckled, unfazed, as best she could. "Well, he had an idea but the choir was totally a surprise. It turned out well didn't it? You think Troy and Gabriella liked it?"

Taylor scoffed. "Liked it? Gabriella can't stop talking about it and thanking Troy for it. She also has been looking everywhere for you because she wants to be sure to thank you!"

Kelsi laughed. "Well I'll be sure to find her at the reception, I actually have to find Zeke so I can head over there. Have you seen him?"

"Oh yeah," Taylor replied. "He's actually out rounding up the rest of the entourage, the photographer wanted to take pictures before we headed out so Zeke has to stay a while. Do you need to be at the reception right now?"

Kelsi checked her watch. "Um, no, but I wanted to go set up before too many people show up. How long will the pictures take?"

Taylor shook her head. "Not sure, but maybe you could just take Zeke's car, he drove here separately, right?"

Kelsi nodded. "Yeah, that's right, he can just ride in the limo with the rest of the entourage and I can take his car. If anything I'll just wait, but can't hurt to ask." Taylor nodded and followed her out the door, hooking arms with her friend before smiling gratefully.

"And I just wanted to say that it is really good to see you Kels. What you did for Troy and Gabriella today, well, I know they wouldn't have their wedding day any other way. We've missed you."

Kelsi smiled. "I've missed you guys too."

With that Taylor bid her friend farewell and made her way towards the gardens where the photographer was setting up. Kelsi, left to her own devices, maneuvered around the crowd until she found Zeke's towering figure talking to a guest animatedly. With a smile she reached out her hand and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Zeke, you think I could borrow your car to get to the reception since you've got pictures?"

As he side stepped and turned to her smiling Kelsi got a good look at the guest he was speaking to and she couldn't hide the surprised smile that sprang up to her face. "Jason! Oh my gosh it's been years!"

The boy from her past could only smile and bring her into a hug. "It's good to see you too Kelsi; really good to see you."

* * *

Ryan had to be dreaming. That was the only explanation he could come up with. He had to be dreaming, because, in the last seven years, the only time he'd seen Kelsi was in his dreams. But there she was. Playing the piano; singing with the biggest and most radiant smile he had ever seen. He could just make out the music and the singing going on around him but was distracted by the way Kelsi's hair framed her face, the way her skirt rode up her thigh, the boots she was wearing. She looked more beautiful than he had ever imagined, but reality soon came crashing down the instant he was able to comprehend that it wasn't a dream at all. That she was really there.

After seven years of absolutely no contact from the only woman he had ever loved, she was present and within reach. His mind began to spin.

Ryan was vaguely aware that the music had ended and everyone was clapping. He even was able to glance over and stand as Gabriella and Troy faced the congregation as man and wife for the first time. But his eyes turned back to Kelsi.

She had tears in her eyes, happy tears that seemed to only make her more stunning and he caught his breath thinking the time apart had been extremely kind to her. It was then that she turned back to her folder and grabbed it, sighing somewhat contentedly before moving to leave. Then, just as she was about to turn her eyes met his and he felt himself go weak in the knees. She was looking right at him in utter shock.

And even though she was a ways away, he couldn't help but memorize the contours of her face; watch as a strand of hair fell from her knitted hat, and force his arm down from reaching out to her. But in a moment the trance was broken as Kelsi seemed to be distracted on her end and turned to look away, giving Ryan ample time to let his body work. In a flash his fight-or-flight reflex kicked in and he stood, taking off through the crowd towards the door. He had to breathe, he just couldn't seem to find any air.

Once outside he took big gasping breaths and leaned against the stair railing, pulling his hat off to fan himself almost frantically. He couldn't get rid of the image of her in his mind, she seemed different; older, wiser, more mature. It was doing wonders to his fantasies about her and he knew that no matter what, even though he had thought of her quite often over the last few years he would never be able to get rid of her now.

"Ry?"

Ryan jumped at the contact on his shoulder and turned to see Martha looking at him with concern etched into her eyes. He sighed to try and steady his breathing and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. You startled me."

Martha nodded and leaned up against the rail next to him, watching as he continued to fan himself profusely. "So is it a safe assumption that you are _**not**_ okay?" Ryan sighed and couldn't help the nervous chuckle that escaped him.

"She's here Mar. After all these years, it's her."

He turned around to lean his back up against the railing while he settled his hat on his head once more. In a sign of exhaustion he rubbed his face tiredly and shook his head. "I mean, when Troy said the whole gang I didn't even think that really included her anymore. I mean, it's been nearly seven years and no one has heard from her. No one even knew where to find her!"

Martha nodded. "But Troy did obviously and now here she is. Back in Albuquerque."

"Yeah," Ryan sighed. "Back in Albuquerque."

He was silent for only a moment before he stood. "But how did he find her? I mean, I looked for months, I practically scoured all of New York for her and found absolutely-"

"Woah, woah there Ry. Calm down. Take a breath."

Ryan noticed that people were beginning to stare and he leaned back against the rail. "Sorry...it's just...you know...Kelsi..."

And his friend nodded. "Yeah I know. But," And she rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Maybe all of those questions are ones you should ask her."

He only breathed for a second before jumping back up to his feet, finding his balance. "You're right. You are absolutely right."

He left Martha without another word and took off through the crowd, trying to see if he could find her through the massive throng of people. It took him a while to circulate through and he slowly started to make his way back to the foyer of the church when he caught sight of a familiar blue knitted hat.

He turned towards it, trying to focus his attention to see if it was her but his view was suddenly blocked by two very excited teenagers. "Ryan Evans! Oh my goodness I love your music! Please can we take a picture with you."

He stepped back in surprise from the young teenager and felt himself needing to adjust. "Er well-"

"Yes please please please!" The other girl continued, looking equally excited. "And an autograph as well!"

"Er well, you see..."

They hardly waited for an answer as they pulled him in close and struck a pose. They continued to flash their cameras as often as possible, stunning him into a daze. He had to talk to Kelsi, had to see her. Finally slipping away from the two with a few more squeals, he stole a glance towards where Kelsi had been feeling his heart drop a second time. She wasn't there? Where was she?

He scanned the crowed once again for her and rushed forward at the sight of a blue knit hat but she wasn't alone. He froze in place as he watched Kelsi being helped into a car by Jason Cross, her once ex-boyfriend. "She's with Jason...?"

* * *

**AN: Keep a look out for the next chapter to be coming within the next week or so. I'm in process of writing and editing so I'm hoping to update soon. XD I do turn 21 this Friday though, on the 21st (haha coincidental) and my family is hauling all of us to Vegas. But I will keep my promise. So keep an eye out. ::wink::**

**-scribbling wordsmith  
**


	9. Those Classic Songs I Used to Love

**AN: Again, some standard disclaimer. I do not own High School Musical. Only the story plot and the AU characters that exist within it. =] Thank you for the read and I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

"So Kels, what's new?"

It had been years since Kelsi and Jason had seen each other; more years than any of the others due to the fact that Jason, after high school, had picked up and moved to California following his director's eye. His talent behind the lens was undeniable and the last she knew he was an A-list director and producer working on projects that have all been nominated for awards.

Jason and Kelsi drove leisurely across town towards where the reception would be held and she could only turn and smile at her old friend to reply. "Oh man. Loaded question right there."

He laughed "Well, it has been years. But I heard you were up for a Director gig, Legally Blonde was it?"

Kelsi's eyes widened in surprise and she laughed. "Why does everyone seem to know about that?"

Which made Jason only chuckle again and shrug in response. "What can I say? I'm a director, I would know these things."

Kelsi smiled. "Alright, fair enough. But yeah, Terry McManis hired me as Musical Director for Legally Blonde the Musical. It's been a while since I've done a full new show by myself, but I'm really excited."

"Just like high school huh?"

Kelsi sighed reminiscently and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. But what about you Jason? What's going on with you?"

Jason chuckled. "A lot. I'm working for Disney now as a producer and I like being in the kind of family friendly part of town. Hollywood with all it's glitz and edge was getting a bit too rough."

Kelsi chuckled. "I know what you mean, Legally Blonde seems like such a breath of fresh air after a few of the shows I've done. Everyone now-a-days just want the next taboo idea on stage. What happened to the boy meets girl story? A timeless classic story line set to catchy music is always good for the soul."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I agree. Which is why I was actually hoping you would be here Kelsi. I've been meaning to try and find you, but it seems that no one has been able to for a while.."

She raised a brow at him. "Oh no. Should I be worried?" Which only made Jason laugh and shake his head.

"Not at all, in fact I think you're the only person that would really support me in this."

Kelsi looked at him somewhat hesitantly though with a good humor sort of glance before sighing dramatically and leaning back against her chair. "Alright, I'm listening."

Jason smiled. "Great, well...I've had this idea for a while, and actually the first step was getting to Disney since I knew it really wouldn't be legitimate any other way. But, I've wanted to bring the movie musical back. And when I say movie-musical I mean full out Disney story."

Kelsi watched as Jason took another big sigh and began to relay all his plans out. "Ever since Rent came out in theaters I've felt that this genre is just screaming to be put back on the screen and so what I want to do is pull Disney away from this whole new movie of the month thing and go back to the roots, but of course with a modern twist. I don't want a cartoon I want real kids with real talent and a real Disney Classic, new for the generation. So what do you think?"

"Well," Kelsi said. "It sounds great Jason, the idea I mean, but what do you need me for?"

"To write it of course."

"What?" Kelsi's eyes nearly came out of her head. "You want me to write your movie script?"

Jason nodded. "I couldn't think of anyone else who would know how to put on a show Kels. I want it to be a musical, I want it to be like all those movies you used to make me watch when we were younger and no one knows them better than you. You're perfect. You're the one."

She felt herself blush slightly and laugh in embarrassment. "That's really sweet Jason, but really, I haven't finished an original piece in years-"

"Well then finish one Kelsi," He turned to her as he came to a stoplight and smiled. "Knowing you even your rough drafts are fantastic and you don't have to have it now, you have time because I need time to pitch this to the big guns back home, but I really want to make this happen and I need the best to do it. That's why I changed to Disney and that's why I'm asking you. You're the best and there is no one else."

She was still hesitant, unsure if it was wise to take on another project on the brink of starting a show but Jason could only pout with his pleading eyes and she sighed. "At least promise me you'll think about it," He said. And with that Kelsi could only nod.

"Alright, I'll think about it."

Jason smiled. "That's all I ask," and with that light turned green and began to drive again.

It was silent for only a moment before Kelsi looked and Jason with an inquisitive eye and shook her head. "So what happened Jason? Why all of this now? I mean, your previous works have always been on the fringe and no where near this kind of genre. What changed?"

Her friend could only sigh. "Honestly?" He chuckled. "Marriage and kids."

At this Kelsi became even more surprised. "Married? You got married? And have kids?"

Jason laughed. "Yeah I did, about nine years ago or so. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. To be honest, I had been out of contact for so long with everyone, except Zeke, that high school felt like a lifetime ago. But...I regret that you couldn't be there. You would have really liked Amanda."

"Oh," Kelsi said, noticing the way he mentioned his wife was in a passed tense. "Am I not going to meet her?"

Jason could only sigh and shake his head. "She died about three years ago. Cancer"

Immediately Kelsi mentally kicked herself. "I'm sorry Jase."

But he only waved her off. "It's okay, you didn't know. And besides, it was a long time ago and I've come to terms with it, so don't worry."

She reached out a hand to him and squeezed comfortingly before sharing a small smile together. "So how many kids do you have?" At this Jason's whole face seemed to light up and he quickly pulled down his vanity mirror to grab pictures before handing them to Kelsi.

"The eldest is Aaron, he's eight and then two twin girls, Janie and Jessi. They are five."

Kelsi took in the sight of three beautiful children all sharing different aspects of Jason physically and she couldn't help but coo. "Oh Jason they are beautiful, you must be so proud,"

He nodded profusely. "Every day. And that's why I want to bring this whole genre back Kelsi. You see Amanda loved musicals too and as the kids grew up she used them a lot to teach them different lessons about sharing and looking out for each other as well as about love and the power of love. So, especially when she got sick, the kids really took to watching the movies over and over again. I guess they wanted a reminder on how to cope with everything. When Amanda died I just couldn't bring myself to get thrown back into my regular projects. Everything just seemed like a compromise of the morals Amanda and I had taught our kids and so, that's why I want to do this movie-musical to let my kids know that happy endings are real and they aren't just old movies for old times. The stories their mom loved are still classics and that's why they are important."

Kelsi couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed and she laughed. "That sounds wonderful Jason. That's a great thing to want to teach your kids. I try to teach my daughter that everyday too."

It was then that Kelsi sort of froze. She had just mentioned Riley unintentionally and now it was Jason who looked surprised. "You have a daughter Kels?"

What could she do? She couldn't say no, she wasn't ashamed of her daughter and looking at the picture of Jason's kids and seeing how excited he had been at the mention of them only made her feel guilty for even thinking of denying Riley. So, she smiled weakly and pulled out her own picture of her daughter's last dance recital. "This is Riley and she's my whole world."

Jason pulled up to the reception hall and parked before taking the picture of Riley from Kelsi and smiling. "She's a stunner Kels, how old is she?"

"She just turned seven."

As Kelsi looked at Riley, smiling with a missing tooth in her blue fairy wings she couldn't help but swell with pride, the echoes of that particular recital coming back to her. "She looks just like you."

Kelsi couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah well, as much as she may look like me she can sometimes be the exact opposite. Loud, fearless, and always singing." It was then that a flash of Ryan came to her mind and she pulled back, earning a look of concern from Jason.

"Traits from her father?"

Kelsi sucked in a large breath. "Must be."

The car grew silent as Kelsi closed her eyes, trying to push all of the guilty feelings she had been having lately away. But Jason pressed his hand on to hers and whispered. "Are you alright Kels?"

She looked up and smiled weakly in response. "Yeah, just thinking about how it all got to this point."

He didn't press her for what she meant, or even pushed further on the issue of Riley's dad, but instead held her hand in his and smiled. "I know the feeling. Really, sometimes, when I get a breather just to kind of look back on it all, I wonder how I can cope, especially since in high school I was such a slacker." The two laughed and Jason handed back Kelsi her picture.

"But I look at my kids and all I see are the good stuff." He laughed and leaned back into his seat and shook his head. "In spite of all the bad stuff that goes on, I've still got them.

"Yeah." Kelsi agreed, looking down at her daughter. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"She has some nerve."

Zeke glanced over at Sharpay as he drove to the reception and sighed, turning back towards the road. He was trying his best to stay focused on driving and not the fact that her angry pout coupled with the way she twirled her hand in frustration was extremely attractive. But being in such close proximity made it difficult. "Or a really good explanation..."

"Explanation!" Sharpay cried, looking at Zeke incredulously, her eyes wide with shock and disgust. "Explanation for why she just dropped off the face of the earth? Explanation for why she wouldn't return any of our phone calls, our emails or our letters? Explanation for why she abandoned all of us and made us all believe that she was dead!"

"Woah," Zeke held up a hand and sent a look of concern towards Sharpay. "Let's cool the drama jets and take a step back, no one thought Kelsi was dead."

But Sharpay just turned in a huff and crossed her arms. "Well she could have been. She was as good as..."

Zeke sighed and reached out to her, pulling a hand out of the twisted knot of her stubborn pose and lacing his fingers through hers. "Shh." He whispered, stroking her hand as he noticed her tears. "It'll be okay. Like I said, I'm sure she has a really good explanation."

Sharpay and Kelsi had gotten close over the years. The two most important women in Ryan Evans' life had become just as important to each other and had become best friends, almost sisters even. Especially with Sharpay convinced that Kelsi would be her sister in law one day. But when Kelsi had cut contact with everyone after the split with Ryan, Sharpay shouldered a brunt of the loss. To make matters worse the whole thing had happened in the midst of Sharpay's career crash. And so, when Sharpay had needed Kelsi most she hadn't been there. She wasn't there to help Sharpay through it all.

Zeke couldn't say he was surprised that her reaction was this way, but, still, he felt obligated to defend Kelsi. While he hadn't been around to see how Sharpay was doing, only hearing how it had been difficult through Gabriella or through Troy, he had been around for Kelsi's side of the story. He knew that, as difficult as it had been for Sharpay to lose her best friend, Kelsi had had her own struggles to deal with. She had lost the love of her life, had felt as though none of her friends would understand, and raised a baby on her own.

He couldn't attest to Kelsi's decision being acceptable, but she had had it rough. And she did have a good explanation.

"Whatever." Sharpay sighed, pulling her hand out of Zeke's and wiping carefully under her eyes so as not to disturb her make up. "It's probably a stupid excuse."

Zeke sighed. "I don't know," He whispered, ignoring the fact that she had deliberately pulled away from contact with him and reaching out for her hand again. This time holding it more firmly and bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. "Don't knock her down until you've asked."

Sharpay was staring at him with confusion and tried to pull her hand away, but he held on firm. Stroking his thumb over hers gently as they continued to drive. "What exactly are you doing? And why are you defending her?"

Zeke only shrugged but held tight to her hand. "Just being here for you and I'm just saying, that Kelsi's been gone for almost seven years Shar, don't you think she would be able to offer something?"

"Maybe." Sharpay muttered. "Doesn't mean I'll forgive her..."

Zeke shook his head. "Of course you'll forgive her." He sighed. "You love her. And when you love someone," He said, turning toward Sharpay and pulling her gaze to his. "You want more than anything in the world to forgive them. It's just a matter of if you'll let yourself."

Zeke held her gaze for a beat longer before turning back to the road, his words resonating within her like the song they first danced to together as a couple.

_"I'm sure you've heard these words before_

_And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more_

_You're afraid it all might end_

_And a broken heart is scared of breaking again_

_But you've gotta believe me_

_I'll never leave you_

_You'll never cry long as I am there_

_And I will always be there"_

As her mind wandered back from that freshman dorm party her eyes began to focus in on Zeke who was softly humming the same tune under his breath. She shook her head. "You have to stop doing this Zeke." She whispered, finally pulling her hand from his and crossing it over her chest so that he couldn't get to it. She turned to stare out the window when he sighed.

"I can't Sharpay." He whispered back in a strained, almost defeated tone. "You were always it for me. And I know it's been years since we've even spoken, but seeing you now only reiterates to me that I never stopped loving you. And I probably never will."

His words pierced through to her heart like an arrow and it made every inch of her hum, but she couldn't fold. Clearing her throat she shifted farther away from him and sighed. "It's not that easy Zeke. We can't just pick up where we left off."

"Like hell."

The forcefulness of his voice surprised Sharpay enough to turn. "What?"

"Like. Hell."

He pulled into an empty spot in the reception hall parking lot and parked, turning his body towards her. "It _is_ that easy Sharpay. If we want to be together then we be together thats it!"

Sharpay shook her head. "No! That's not it Zeke! We can't just start up again like the past nine years haven't happened. We both have different lives, we're different people! How do you know I even want to be with you again?"

As Sharpay felt the words leave her mouth she summoned up all of her acting chops in order to hide the wild beating of her heart. She stayed stone face, looking completely serious and almost challenging up against the man she once knew. But Zeke looked undeterred and his gaze stayed steady on her as he slowly smirked.

"You still think I can't see right through you Shar? I know you inside and out. Despite the years apart I still know you like the back of my hand and you can't fool me. I said that seeing you reiterates that I never stopped loving you, well, it also tells me that you never stopped loving me either."

Sharpay felt a shiver run down her spine. He sounded so forceful, so confident, that she almost caved right then and there, her heart wanting to scream out,_ "Okay! Anything you say. I believe you!"_ But she held her ground. "You're wrong. I'm not the same girl I was back then Zeke and too much has changed-"

"Have your feelings for me changed?"

His question cut deep within her and she felt her face drop all pretenses as she looked into his eyes. "I-"

"Cause you're right, things have changed. We're both grown and are no longer kids who are too scared to commit more than a few years to each other." He sighed. "You think I don't know why you said all those things that night? You think I didn't understand why? I knew you were scared and that you didn't want to ask me to stay." He dropped his gaze down into his lap and rubbed one palm over his other fist. "But the truth was I left without fight because I started to think that maybe it was time to go, time to give us and my idea of us space."

When he finally look back into her eyes she could barely breathe, uncertain of how to feel with all of this new information. But he didn't give her much time to rebound, just continued on. "But the difference is now I know I can't give you up without a fight. And no matter the distance between us, no matter the years we've been apart, I cannot move on in my life without you."

He sighed once more, taking in a deep breath before asking, with a quiver in his voice for the first time, "But maybe you're right. Maybe it is different for you. So let me ask, have your feelings for me changed?"

She couldn't speak. She could barely breathe or move, and his words seemed to echo through her like she was an empty cave. "Zeke..." She croaked out, noticing that the confidence in his eyes dim slightly with fear. He was afraid of what her answer would be and she realized that she could still read him easily as well.

She thought of the last time she had told him that she didn't love him. She remembered pushing him out the door and slamming it behind him. She also remembered how much it hurt to push him away and how hard it was to pick herself back up again. She thought back to those years when she needed him there and he wasn't and how much she hated herself because she had made him leave. Was she willing to do it again? Did she want to do it again?

It was all so confusing. It had been years since they had seen each other, but could she lie as easily as she had before about not needing him? Was it even easy last time?

"Zeke..." she started again, taking in a deep breath and turning her attention to the hands in her lap. "I-I-" she swallowed hard and shut her eyes tight, "I don't think the way I feel for you will ever go away but-"

He didn't let her finish. In that moment he reached out and slipped a hand gently but swiftly to her cheek and pulled her closer, firmly pressing his lips against hers.

And all thought instantly flew from her mind.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I know that I've been promising the reunion chapter for...well...years now, but in the wake of my two year hiatus the story has begun to change form. Not in a bad way just...it's speaking different things to me and this scene with Zeke and Sharpay, which was never even a thought two years ago, has suddenly become an important and pivotal scene. (which you will see in the next few chapters) I will say though that the reunion chapter will be the next one, FOR SURE because it's already been outlined and plotted out. Let's just hope that no more left field scenes (like this one) come pouring from my brain onto the page.**

**...unless of course it becomes apparently necessary to the plot, which I don't think it will.**

**Anyway. I told you I would update soon. Keep an eye out for the next one which should be coming within the next week and a half (Lord willing) And also, thanks to all those who wished me Happy Birthday. It was truly an experience...turning 21. Haha and before you all get crazy visions in your head of your dear wordsmith boozing it up in Las Vegas, let me just tell you I live a fairly Disney-esque life with a pretty Disney-esque (Conservative Bible-Believing) family, so be aware: my idea of wild is hardly wild to anyone else. XD just saying.**

**Haha, but I had fun, not just in Vegas but in writing this. And can I just say: I 3 Zekepay.**

**who's with me?  
-scribbling wordsmith-**


	10. As The Music Plays, All is Stripped Away

**AN: I apologize once again for my absence. In truth, a lot has happened that has kept me at bay, starting from my computer and my hard drive crashing and me having to basically rewrite everything, INCLUDING this story. I promise to never let this happen again and frequently back up ALL of my work. But, as I am in the wake of my grad school applications my priorities were with my original pieces that I needed for submission. I just recently got the opportunity to give this piece the attention it needed, so I hope that there are still some faithful reviewers out there. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kelsi entered the secluded ballroom at the ushering of Wendy, the hotel manager and immediately zeroed in on the grand piano that stood in the middle of the room. She had been brought there to wait for Taylor and Chad so that they could rehearse before the reception started. But all anxiousness and impatience flew out the window the minute she laid eyes on the piano. The only thought she had was, _'The longer Taylor and Chad take, the more time I get to spend with this.'_

Kelsi quickly thanked Wendy and strode forward, her fingers itching to touch the ivory keys. The hotel itself, where the reception would be taking place, was beautiful, ornate and grand in the way a hotel should be, but the grand piano was even more exquisite. A sleek black with a padded seat. She grew giddy at the very thought as she sat down and lifted the cover.

Her fingers found their place on the keys and she began to play, the clinking sound of the strings within being struck enough to make chills run down her spine. It was beautiful and reminded her how much she loved music. She became so enthralled that she didn't notice the figure who unceremoniously found his way into the ballroom and stopped at the sight of her.

There she was before him, in the same position he had found her when they first met freshman year of high school and when he had figured out how in love with her he really was senior year. Behind the keys and lost in the music.

He held his breath and watched her for a few moments, the song she was playing familiar but not connecting to anything in his brain. All he could focus on was her and how much she had changed and not changed in the last seven years.

Suddenly a separate melody rose above her playing and she stopped, the sudden silence of keys stark and uncomfortable to him like a bubble being popped. She reached to her purse that lay above the piano and pulled out a cellphone, answering it with a giggle and "Hello?"

Even her voice sounded like the clinking of keys.

"That sounds amazing! I hope you had a good time."

He inched closer to her as she spoke, the sound of her voice and her laugh enough to draw him in like a fly trap.

"Oh that's great, honey, really great. I'm sorry that I missed it."

That's when he stopped moving all together. _'Honey'_?

"Well, I'll be home later tonight and you can tell me all about it over ice cream."

From where he stood he could almost see how happy she was, talking to whoever she was talking to. She had relaxed into the seat and was bobbing her head from side to side, the internal melody of her heart still motivating her every move. She was practically glowing from her place.

"I'm so glad baby and I can't wait to come home to you. I missed you today."

Ryan felt his stomach drop. He knew he couldn't really justify the automatic defensive stance his heart had suddenly took, because they had been _technically_ broken up for 7 years. He would be a fool to think that Kelsi hadn't found someone else. But still, he felt the jealousy start to bubble. Who was this guy?

"That sounds great Ry, it really does."

Her words were a slap to his face as it brought back memories from years long past. Their phone conversations late into the night where he would tell her all his dreams and she would respond with those same words: _"That sounds great Ry."_ full of support and love for only him. In that moment he was suspended in that time, witnessing her talking to the high school him who loved her with everything he had, until she spoke again.

"Oh, I love you too. Bye sweetie."

She wasn't talking to him at all he realized. She was talking to someone else.

Ryan felt something break within him and began to will his body to retreat in defeat, but his feet refused to move. He could only stand and watch as she hung up her phone and began to fiddle with the buttons. That's when he saw a rigidness settle in to her back and drop the phone as if it was scalding hot. He could hear her ragged breathing and became concerned as to what was going on, but he had no time to react. She simply reached down, picked up the phone and then turned, suddenly face to face with him.

She stopped and froze.

* * *

There she was before him, within arm's length and yet so completely out of reach and neither one of them knew what to do. What do you say? What was there to say? His mouth ran a little dry as he opened it to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't focus when she was looking at him with those eyes of hers.

But he had to try.

He coughed and cleared his throat. "Uh. Hi."

Not one of the most articulate things to say, but it was a start. "Hey Kels." He tried again, "Long time no see."

She didn't respond right away, the expression on her face one that clearly said she had no idea how to respond. But then she bit her lip and he knew she was forcing herself to remain calm. "Yeah. You're right. It has been a long time."

An uncomfortable silence settled in around them and Ryan shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. "So…uh. Who was that on the phone?"

Kelsi's shoulders raised just a hair and she breathed in sharply. "No one-" Ryan furrowed his brow until Kelsi breathed out and quickly added, "you know. No one you know I mean." Ryan nodded suspiciously, but knew that he couldn't really ask her anything more. He had no reason to and simply relaxed into his stance and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Right. So…" he spoke, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Um. Taylor and Chad sent me in here to rehearse a song they wanted Sharpay and I to sing. Is Paige Aker here?"

Kelsi's eyes widened and she looked completely caught off-guard. "What?"

"Paige Aker." Ryan tried again, holding up the sheet music in his hand. "The composer? Apparently she's friends with Troy and wrote a song for the wedding as a present. Taylor and Chad had Sharpay and I learn it so that we could sing it. Have you seen her?"

Kelsi opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, the nerves suddenly written all over her face and she stuttered out, "Um. Well she…and I…uh…" She was babbling out nonsense when Taylor and Chad entered the room from behind Ryan.

"Oh great! You're here. Now we're just waiting on Sharpay. So Kels, you ready? Troy and Gabriella's limo should be done with their couple photographs in like twenty minutes so that gives us a good forty minutes."

"Uh. Yeah. I just…I thought you guys were singing." Kelsi turned her attention to Chad and Taylor. Chad smiled sheepishly and shook his head coming up from behind Ryan to pat him on the back.

"Sorry Kels, we tried, but every time we would sit down to rehearse Troy or Gabriella would come calling, so we handed it off to Ryan and Sharpay. Is that a problem?"

Kelsi shook her head quicker than she meant to, but recovered with a smile. "No, of course not. I understand. Ah well…where's—"

"I'm here!" Sharpay came tumbling in with Zeke behind her, lipstick smudged and hair a little mussed, but unflustered. "Sorry, had trouble…parking…"

Zeke looked absolutely giddy. "Yeah." He agreed. "Parking."

He caught Kelsi's eye and she raised a brow to question him, but he only smiled and clapped his hands. "So? Are we rehearsing this thing or what?"

A ringing came from Chad's pocket, pulling everyone's attention to him as he whipped out his phone. "Text from Troy," he muttered more to himself than to anyone. Taylor leaned over his shoulder to read it as well.

"Crap." She muttered, pulling away from Chad to lean her forehead onto his shoulder. "Looks like you won't be able to rehearse," She raised her head and smiled apologetically at the others. "Troy and Gabriella finished their photos early and are on their way."

Chad nodded, "ETA twenty minutes. Might as well go out there and make sure the set up is ready and then take our places."

"Sorry Kels. Want to try and rehearse your song at least once? I know you worked so hard on it." Taylor walked forward and placed a hand on Kelsi's shoulder, pulling her friend's dazed expression toward her. Up until that point Kelsi had still been trying to process everything around her from Ryan's presence to Zeke's giddy smile, then the reality that Ryan was going to be singing one of her love songs.

"Er-"

"_Your_ song?" Sharpay interjected. "I thought this was one of P.M. Aker's?"

Kelsi's gaze snapped up and again her mouth gaped open and closed looking between Sharpay Ryan, Chad and Taylor. "Um…well-you see." She caught Zeke's gaze, sending him a pleading look.

"You know," Zeke laughed, clapping his hands together and stepping toward Kelsi. "we should just go ahead and head toward the hall. Sharpay and Ryan don't need to rehearse, and Kelsi was always good at improvising if necessary. Yeah? Good? Good. But Kels, if you could explain this one portion of the song-" He ushered Kelsi toward the door and motioned for the others to follow, leaving no room for anyone to contest the change of subject.

Kelsi sighed in relief as she pretended to listen to Zeke question her, but she couldn't help but feel Ryan's eyes on her from behind, boring into the back of her head. His focus made her knees quake and she knew it was only a matter of time before he put two and two together. It felt as if she was waiting for the bomb to explode and the impending boom made it difficult to breathe.

* * *

She sat in front of her keyboard as the entire hall buzzed with the chatter of over two hundred guests. Zeke was doing a good job of acting as a buffer as Kelsi busied herself with the two keyboards she was using to accompany the song. The truth was, she had actually set up everything earlier, but was desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Ryan.

Zeke kept them on the opposite side of the stage, setting up their mics and keeping Ryan and Sharpay in conversation, though she could feel Ryan glancing at her more often than not. Sharpay also seemed to be tossing glares at her, but Kelsi noted the way Zeke would rest his hand on the small of her back and pull attention back to himself.

As tense as Kelsi was, she couldn't help the intrigue that was slowly creeping up her spine at the sight of the two, but had her attention called away at the sound of her name. "Kelsi! It is you!" She turned to see Martha Cox, dressed in a smart black, white, and pink halter dress, a good two or three sizes smaller, but still curvaceous, with her hair in updo of curls. She smiled at how sore a sight Martha was and couldn't hold back the squeal.

"Martha!" Maneuvering herself off the stage, she hopped down, careful to hold on to her skirt as she did so, and embraced the girl. The two erupted in giggles as they greeted one another and pulled back to glance at how much each one had changed. "You look great." Kelsi said, holding on to Martha's hand as she pulled back to survey her friend.

Martha laughed and held out her dress, curtsying in a sort of mock fashion before motioning toward Kelsi, "Please girl, it's you that looks great. Gosh, it's been years Kels, I've really missed you."

Kelsi nodded and sighed, walking toward the edge of the stage to have Martha follow her. "I know, I've missed you all too. And it's sad to say, but I probably wouldn't have known about this if Troy hadn't come around."

Leaning on the stage she crossed her arms and turned back towards Martha, who clutched at her purse and offered her friend a sad smile. Martha was always the more sympathetic and understanding of all of her friends, but she could see that there was a bit of hurt. "Well," she sighed, "we were all looking for you. Actually, it's kind of a surprise Troy was able to find you. It's almost like you were hiding."

Kelsi, bit her lip and shook her head, waving Martha off, "Of course not Mar. It's just...Things got a little busy. Life got ahead of me and I'm sorry that it did. But I'm here now."

Martha was silent for a beat longer before nodding and pulling her friend into a hug. "Yes you are and you have to promise not to drop off the grid anymore. Okay?" Kelsi didn't respond, but Martha hugged her tighter pulling Kelsi deeper into her arms. "Promise," she demanded.

Kelsi nodded. "I promise Mar. I do."

She didn't know why she said it. She knew that saying something like that could lead to even more people finding out about her life in New York and Riley. But in Martha's hug she could feel the abandonment and betrayal that Martha must have been feeling from their last conversation. She had asked her friend to give Ryan a message, a message about waiting for him, and she hadn't. And from what she knew of Ryan and his tour, Martha had to have been there through all of it from his end. Surely there was a story that she knew about, another side she was privy to that Kelsi couldn't bring herself to postulate.

A deep, "Ahem," pulled the two of them from their hug to find Ryan kneeling at the edge of the stage. "Hey," he said, looking back and forth between both girls, Kelsi's body tensing at the sound of his voice. "Chad and Taylor just texted, Troy and Gabriella are rolling up, so Sharpay and Zeke are lining up for their entrance. They said we should get ready."

Kelsi nodded and offered a quiet, "Thanks Ryan," before dropping her gaze. She heard him walk off, but didn't look up to watch him do it. She sighed and then turned to Martha, her friend gauging her with a steady gaze. Kelsi blushed and then stood, "Um, I'll catch up with you after alright? I think I'm sitting with you?"

Martha nodded and squeezed her hand, "We'll talk," and her eyes flicked toward Ryan. Kelsi blushed and brushed Martha off with an "Mhm," and turned toward the side stairs, not wanting to risk her skirt riding up in trying to climb back on stage. She settled herself on her keyboard bench and glanced at Ryan who was already looking at her. She sucked in a deep breath and offered him a shy smile, which he only seemed to stay transfixed on. She blushed and turned away as the DJ began to play background music and Ryan spoke into the mic.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being so patient. It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it?" An eruption of cheers came from the guests in the form of hollers, claps, and clinking of glasses. Ryan did well to smile and round up their attention and Kelsi couldn't help but notice how at home he looked on stage.

"Okay," he spoke again, clapping his hands with a smile as he pulled out the wedding program. "Let's get this reception started then shall we? Because I don't know about all of you, but I am starving. So," he held up the program and smiled as Kelsi began to play a funky upbeat from her keyboard. "First to the floor we would like to welcome our groomsman and bridesmaid, Zeke Baylor and Shapay Evans!"

The pair walked in arm in arm, in beat to the music and smiled as the guests clapped, their claps slowly coming in sync as well. Zeke escorted her to the her side of the dance floor, parking her just beside Ryan, before winking at her and making his way to Kelsi's side. Kelsi kept her eyes focused on the entrance, though she could feel Sharpay's glare on her cheek.

She glanced down at Zeke and he smiled comfortingly. Ryan moved on. "Next up, the unequivocally quirky and dynamic duo, best friends of the happy couple, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie!"

Again, clapping erupted Chad and Taylor walking down in the same manner as Zeke and Sharpay, even separating to either side of the dance floor as they faced the entrance. The large wooden entrance doors had been closed again, Kelsi beginning to play an upbeat version of You Are the Music In Me. Ryan let the clapping die down just a little before speaking into the mic once more. "And now, it is my pleasure to introduce, Mr. Troy Bolten and Mrs. Gabriella Bolton!"

The cheers were deafening as the door opened and Troy and Gabriella walked in hands fingers intertwined and smiles that stretched far across their faces. Guests began to stand as Kelsi felt tears threaten to break free from her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Zeke, holding out a tissue to her and she set her keyboard to loop as she took it and dabbed her eyes. She clapped right along with everyone as Gabriella and Troy made their way to the center of the floor.

As a hush began to fall over the crowd Kelsi, let her keyboard music fade and saw Sharpay and Ryan ready themselves on stage and Taylor take the mic. Both Sharpay and Taylor had tears in their eyes as well, but were smiling wide just the same. Taylor laughed as she looked at Troy and Gabriella and cocked her head to the side. "Well, Troy and Gabs, we have one more surprise from you. I know that your wedding ceremony was a musical in it of itself, but...the day would not be complete without another Kelsi original." Taylor looked at Kelsi, who took the cue and laughed as well.

Troy and Gabriella turned to her as she just stared. She took a moment to take the site in and laughed again. "I'm sorry," she said into her own mic. "It's just...you guys were always the couple that I wrote so..." she laughed again, "seeing you here is like watching a disney movie or something." Both of them laughed, along with everyone else in the hall and Kelsi sighed deeply before dabbing her eyes once more.

"Anyway," she continued, "I hope you don't mind Troy, Gabriella, but I switched out your first dance song for something I felt would do you more justice. Consider it my gift to you, a thank you for always inspiring me and reminding me the power of true love. I wrote this for you when Troy told me about your impending nuptials and I've got to say that it was the best time of my life writing it for you. I hope you like it."

She nodded toward Zeke, who looked to Ryan and Sharpay and smiled, her finger sliding over to her beat button as the pre-recorded music began to play. She turned back toward Troy and Gabriella, who were still smiling up at her, and let out a laugh once more as Troy gave her mock salute. She nodded in response and motioned for them to turn to each other, poising her fingers over the keys. She kept her eyes trained on them as they began to sway and added layers of instruments over her recorded track just as Sharpay began to sing.

_"Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Pull me close_

_And take one step_

_Keep your eyes_

_Locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide."_

Ryan's voice followed, strong and beautiful as it always had been, fitting in perfectly with his sister, and causing goosebumps to run up and down her arm. She kept her focus, though, on the newlyweds, trying not to get distracted by the tenor voice that had also been an inspiration to the song.

_Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)_

_That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)_

_To keep dancing _

_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone Like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way We do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

Their harmonies were beautiful, to say the least, and as Kelsi added an improv piano to the mix of the chorus she let herself fall completely to the music. Ryan's verse came strong toward her like a breath of summer breeze and rested against her heart, making it difficult to ignore. She couldn't help but glance at him and blushed to find him looking back.

_Take my hand_

_I'll take the lead_

_And every turn _

_Will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_Cause my heart is where ever you are (Cause my heart is where ever you are)_

She turned her attention back to the keyboard and quickly added back in the violins in a steady 16/4 beat, then coming in with the piano as she shut her eyes to avoid Ryan's.

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone Like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way We do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

She added a slower, higher pitched set of violins, letting her eyes open only slightly to glance at Zeke who was watching her and nodding, He knew that their part was coming up.

_Oh,_

_No mountain's too high_

_And no ocean's too wide_

_Cause together or not_

_Our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe _

_That we were meant to be,_

_Yeah,_

Zeke and Kelsi came in to sing the chorus as Sharpay and Ryan sustained the bridge and then did a layer of runs over their chorus.

_It's like catching lightning _

_The chances of finding someone _

_Like you (Like you)_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way_

_We (way we do) do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

Kelsi and Zeke faded out as Sharpay and Ryan took over the end and just caught sight of Troy and Gabriella kissing with the close of the song. Another bout of cheers erupted from the crowd and Kelsi felt that familiar swell in her chest as she played to the end.

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Gabriella pressed her forehead to Troy's and pulled him to her, placing another kiss against his lips. The audience clapped and hollered more, while Kelsi sighed, somewhat emotionally exhausted. There was so much emotion to that song and she leaned her head against Zeke's shoulder as she took in the pair that had taught her to believe in true love. "That was great Kelsi," Zeke whispered and she nodded, swiping a stray tear from her eye. "Yeah, thanks."

In lifting her head she and Zeke shared one more smile before she felt a gaze burning hot on her. She cocked her head to the side and met Ryan's eyes once again, her breath getting caught in her throat. His eyes said it all to her. There were so many questions unanswered, so many things unsaid and she knew that she was about to face the music sooner rather than later as he made a step toward her. She bit her lip and sighed, unsure if she was prepared, but realizing that she didn't really have much of a choice.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Haha, sorry, had to. Anyway, I hope that that was worth the wait. This chapter actually wasn't the original. I had to rewrite because of what happened and I think it ended up better than it was. There is a lot more tension in it this time around than there was before and I think that can be contributed to the fact that...after having to rewrite mostly all of your pieces, you find yourself in a different perspective and capacity of ability. I've really had time to evaluate my work and hopefully get better at it. Please leave a review! That's the only way I know how to improve some more. AND if you happen to be a Secret Life fan, I have a few pieces that I've posted (guilty pleasure fanfiction that helps me to relax) and I would really appreciate a read on those ones as well. Keep reviewing! Keep reminding me to update and I'll get the next one to you as soon as I can. =]**

**-scribbling wordsmith  
**


	11. Life Inside the Music Box Ain't Easy

**AN: Alright, as I've said in my other updated piece this week, I am done with grad apps and now neck deep in everything else life has to offer from work to school to work to school to church to church to church to church. So, please forgive me, as I've had an INCREDIBLY difficult time finding any time to write. BUT good news is, I am forcing myself now, even if it's just for sanity's sake and hereby promise that every Wednesday, give or take a day, I will try to update at least one chapter. =] Keep me stickin' to this people. REVIEW THE HECK out of me so that I'll stay consistent. Now, without further ado, part 1 of the next 3 drama filled chapters.**

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. From the moment he had first seen her, sitting at that piano, playing _that_ song, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to stay away from her once she was within reach. But barging in on her phone call had been enough to calm him down; to bring him back to the present instead of diving head first into the past. And then she had to go and sing.

When she and Zeke had come in on the song, after the bridge, the sound of her voice brought him chills. In high school, Kelsi had always told Ryan that her music was from her heart not from voice, but that had never stopped Ryan from thinking that she sang beautifully. She wasn't as skilled or trained as Sharpay, nor naturally gifted as Gabriella, but Kelsi definitely had talent. Not to mention she had perfect pitch and could fall into a melody easily with a harmony if necessary.

So when he heard her voice, stronger, more confident, but still as sweet and angelic as ever he become overwrought with feelings that he had been trying to keep at bay since he first saw her; as well as the questions that came with them. What had happened seven years ago? Where had she gone? And why hadn't she waited like she said she would? He needed them, now more than ever, and by the end of the evening he intended to get them.

He caught Kelsi's gaze after the song ended and saw the recognition of what was coming cross her face. He strode forward, heading to her with a mission, when a hand came up to catch his wrist. "Ry," he turned to find himself face to face with Taylor, her smile wide and her hand holding out the microphone him. "The DJ is asking for you, he wants to go over the program."

"Uh..." He was slightly dazed from the sudden change in direction, "I was just gonna..." he turned to see Kelsi cornered by Troy and Gabriella, smiling and laughing, nearly crying happy tears as they talked.

"Is something wrong Ryan?" Taylor asked, her brow creasing into concerned folds.

"No," Ryan replied, sighing deeply and turning toward his friend, "No, nothing." He looked back at Kelsi once more as Taylor left and found that she was watching him still, waiting for his cue. He motioned toward the table and gave her a small nod, making it clear that they were going to talk and she could not leave the reception without doing so. She sighed deeply as well, silently agreed, the anxiety written all over her face. He tried to smile, so reassure her, but wasn't sure what he was reassuring her of, they had a lot to discuss.

He watched her make her way across the floor to the table where Martha was sitting, before turning toward the DJ's booth.

* * *

Kelsi slipped into the seat beside Martha, sharing a smile with her, as Jason held out a picture of his kids to her, Martha cooing over the three. She leaned in to listen to Jason has he gushed about his girls and his son, but Kelsi couldn't focus, her mind trying to prepare for the conversation to come.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her Kelsi looked up across the hall at where the entourage stood to see Sharpay looking her over in the same way she had in high school all those years ago: indifferent with a touch of disdain. She gulped and pursed her lips. When she and Ryan had dated she had seen first hand just how close brother and sister actually were and as dismissive and domineering as Sharpay could be, she was also very protective of her brother. She also knew that if Martha, Troy, and Ryan were any indication, she had hurt a lot of people in falling off the grid, Sharpay included, and it made Kelsi wonder how Sharpay would react when she found out about Riley. She thought perhaps it might be even worse than Ryan finding out.

"Kels are you okay?"

She turned to Martha and turned on a bashful smile, dropping her gaze into her lap and nodding. "Yeah, I'm sorry," she sighed, "I just..." she glanced at Sharpay, "I just can't believe how we've all gotten here. I mean, this is Troy and Gabriella's _wedding_."

Jason nodded, "I know, it feels like yesterday we were all stressing out about finals and college applications. We really are old."

Martha laughed and swatted at Jason, shaking her head, "Don't say that, no we aren't."

Kelsi shrugged and sat back, crossing one leg over the other, "I don't know, I feel old."

Jason chuckled, "Maybe it's the kids."

Kelsi let out a loud nervous laugh, not able to stop herself as Jason's words hit the conversation. Both Jason and Martha glanced at Kelsi curiously as she took a large sip from her glass of champagne the waiter had poured. "Kels, are you alright?"

She opened her mouth to respond, her mind drawing a blank on what to say, when a voice cut through.

"Kelsi!"

The three turned to see Derby Evans making her way over to the table and Kelsi sighed in relief at the distraction. Smiling she stood and let the older woman take her into her arms, "Oh I was so excited to see you up there I was beside myself, wasn't I just beside myself Vance?"

Mr. Evans came up beside his wife and nodded, "Absolutely beside herself," he agreed. "It's good to see you Kelsi."

"You too Mr. Evans" The older man hugged her and Kelsi smiled, remembering how much she loved the Evans family.

"Alright everyone, if we could please find our seats, we'll get the rest of the evening started with a few words from the parents of the bride and groom." The three turned to see Ryan smiling out at the crowd, his gaze sweeping through the hall, resting for a beat longer on Kelsi and his parents. Kelsi felt her knees grow weak again.

"Oh we must catch up dear, promise to stop by our table later?"

Kelsi turned back to them and smiled, "Of course, yes." She waved goodbye and then turned back to the table. She sighed and then turned back toward the table and sat down, turning to Martha who looked as though she was about to question her again when Jack Bolton's voice came through the sound system. Kelsi sighed once again and turned toward Mr. Bolton, trying very hard to avoid Martha's scrutinizing gaze.

* * *

Thankfully, the speeches of Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez did well to dispel the track of the original conversation and as dinner was served the first hour or so was blissfully full of small talk and nothing too revealing. Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, and Ryan had made their way over to the table adding to the conversation and, thankfully, keeping away from Kelsi, largely, in part, to Zeke shielded her from any early onset awkwardness. But as they finished the main course it seemed like Sharpay had a different agenda.

"So, Kelsi, that was a great song you wrote, for Troy and Gabriella. You always did have a flair for the romantic."

Kelsi swallowed the chicken in her mouth and blushed, "Thank you, Shar. That's very kind of you." She recognized the gleam in Sharpay's eye and tensed in preparation for the coming onslaught.

"It's a little strange though that the song was on Paige Aker's personal stationary. I was curious as to why that was."

"Shar-" Zeke tried but she threw him a hard stare that stopped him in his tracks.

Kelsi took another sip from her champagne glass, which had been filled at least twice already and sighed, leaning back in her chair. She knew that she had to be careful of how this went. "Well," she sighed, "I guess it's time I 'fess up," pulling a tight smile to offer her friends. "Paige Aker is a name I came up with a few years back to use for work. I wanted to give myself an excuse to step outside my comfort zone of the shy, quiet Kelsi Nielsen and so, Paige Aker was the way I did it."

She held her ground against the surprised stares, though Ryan's seemed to be the one burning the hottest into the side of her face and she tried to shrug it all away, sipping again at her champagne.

"But why, Kels?" Ryan's voice cut through her gaze locking onto his as he leaned towards her. "Why would you need a psuedonym at all? What's wrong with "Kelsi Nielsen"?"

"Nothing," she said, crossing her legs. "I just...I don't know. As Kelsi Nielsen I was too reserved to make my stamp all on my own. I was ready to just be Terry's assistant for the rest of my days and then...one day I came up with Paige Aker," she smiled, "P.M. Aker and thought, what better way to become a whole new person than become a _new _person? Someone who didn't take no for an answer and could believe that her work was worthwhile." She turned her attention to the whole table, "I did it back when I was young and needed her, which is not to say I technically _need_ her now, but she is me, all the way and so...there really is no difference now."

"And besides," Jason asserted, "It looks like Kelsi Nielsen is making a comeback right? Legally Blonde and all."

Kelsi laughed and shook her head, "I still can't believe you heard about that. You and Troy must have your hands deep in the broadway circuit."

Jason shrugged and picked at his chicken, "Eh, Troy might, but, like I told you, I want you for the movie Kels, so I had to go out and find you. Remind me to thank Terry for wanting to use your actual name or else I probably never would."

"That's right," Sharpay chimed in, trying to bring the conversation back to the inquisition she, most likely, meant it to be. "You must have been going by Paige Aker for all these years. Why not tell us? Did you think we wouldn't want to know."

Kelsi set her jaw and sighed, dropping her gaze to her hands and choosing her words carefully. "It wasn't that at all it just...happened so fast you know? I started going by that name and things started happening. Life happened and I'm sorry that I wasn't better at communicating, but...if you'd been there you would have understood."

"You didn't exactly give us a choice Kels." She cringed at Sharpay's words and sighed, looking up to see her stand and head toward the bathroom, clearly upset and unforgiving. The silence that engulfed the table was deafening in a way and tension began to build until Chad piped in.

"What movie?"

Jason jumped into the conversation with Chad and Taylor turning their attention to him, but it all turned into a buzz as Kelsi finally looked up to see Zeke first, pursing his lips apologetically, then to Martha who reached a hand over to her. "Well, _I _understand Kelsi, life just happens. But I'm glad you're back and that you've doing so well. I'll admit, I was worried that something bad happened to you."

Kelsi sighed and shook her head a slight smile playing on her lips as Riley's face came to mind, "No, nothing bad at all..." She squeezed Martha's hand back, relishing in the camaraderie of her friend before Ryan's voice cut in.

"So that's why nobody could get a hold of you all those years? Because you were going under a fake name?" Kelsi turned to him and bit her lip, pained by the betrayal clearly written on his face. "Why wouldn't you have at least told me Kels? You said...you wrote..."

Kelsi furrowed her brow, not liking the selfish tone in his voice. _That's _what he was upset about? She wanted to scoff. Fingering her glass she downed it's contents in one final swig before setting it down on the table and folding her hands. "You came back to New York three months early Ry, and made no contact whatsoever. Then you signed on for another tour, still without a word to me. At that point it was pretty clear what your choice was and...so I made a choice."

He looked taken aback leaning forward right away to grab hold of her hand, starting, "Kelsi, that's not-"

But she pulled away, scooting her chair back and away from him, "I don't blame you Ry, I really don't. I'm proud of you and everything you've been able to do, but...I couldn't put my life on hold anymore and I wasn't going to beg for you to stop yours. I respected your choice and so...I think you should respect mine, especially because it, in no way, was an easy one." And with that she stood, grabbing her purse and excused herself from the table. She made a beeline for the bathroom before changing direction at the last minute as she remembered Sharpay had headed in there. She stepped, instead out onto the balcony and bit her lip hard, taking every ounce of her remaining strength to not look back.

* * *

The balcony was small big enough for up to three people and well decorated with twinkle light lit shrubs framing the doorway. It was one of many lined against the wall of the hotel and led into the entrance hallway just east of the restrooms and the payphones. She felt well hidden and out of sight from the rest of the ballroom and took a moment to breath in deep and get some, much needed, oxygen to her brain. Resting her hands on the stone railing Kelsi dropped her chin to her chest and sighed feeling the resolve that she had slip down to the trees below with her tears.

She had no idea where any of that came from, but she could hardly call it a lie. It was all true. Ryan had come back and he had not come looking for her. If he had wanted to be a part of her life or wanted her to be a part of his life he would have at least told her about all that was happening in his life with the new tour and everything. But he didn't. She had to find out through fan blogs and entertainment news coverage. So what could she have done? Gone looking for him? Tell him about Riley? Risk him giving it all up just to be honorable and then later hating her and Riley for making him miss out on it all?

No. She had made the only decision she could at the time. She had made the best decision for all of them. Yet, even that did not make her feel better because she couldn't justify keeping a man from his child, regardless of how much sense it made. Ryan would probably not be able to see passed it and it very well could make or break, not only their relationship, but his relationship with their daughter. It was all too much. All much harder than she expected.

Kelsi blew out a sigh like she was blowing out of a straw and pulled out her pocket mirror to check her face. "Great," she whispered, seeing that her eyeliner had begun to run. Reaching for a tissue in her bag she dabbed at her eyes until the black streaks disappeared and returned the used tissue to her bag. She quickly searched for her eyeliner and began to reapply, trying to ignore the red rim around her eyes as well as the color rushing to her nose. Her breathing had yet to return, but she focused all her attention on returning her face to normal, not wanting Troy or Gabriella to see her weepy on the happiest day of their lives. The champagne was already going to her head and didn't want to risk too much open emotion, lest it betray her in the end.

Hearing footsteps behind her Kelsi turned to see Zeke standing in the archway, watching her with sympathetic eyes. "Are you alright?"

Kelsi gave a wet laugh and nodded, turning back to the mirror, "I'm okay. Just...needed some space."

Zeke stepped closer to his friend and snaked an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug as Kelsi bit back more tears. "I'm sorry " he said, rubbing circles into her back, "I know that was hard for you."

"He's going to hate me Zeke," she whispered, burying her face into his jacket. "Everything I told him was true, but...he's still going to hate me when he finds out the rest of it."

"I don't think Ryan could ever hate you Kels," he reasoned, wrapping his arms around her as she shook her head.

"I've never withheld information about an illegitimate child before."

Zeke couldn't help the solitary "hah" that escaped, but he gripped Kelsi tighter, "It will all be okay. We'll figure this out, but we don't have to do it tonight."

Kelsi let out a shaky breath and nodded, "Yeah...but it has to be before Riley and I leave. I can't go on like this anymore." Zeke nodded and pulled away, resting his hands on his shoulders as he looked her in the eye.

"I think that's the right decision Kels. Ryan does deserve to know."

She bit her lip and sighed once more, dropping her chin down to her chest again. "Before now I always justified it with my distance from all of them. But..." she looked up, "Martha and Jason _and _Gabriella and Troy made it abundantly clear that there is no getting rid of them now and so...it's only a matter of time before..."

Zeke rubbed his hands up and down her arms and nodded, reaching down to guide her chin to look up at him, "I think it's time Kels, and I think...all that stuff that came out about Ryan not coming back? That was all true too and it needed to be said. If you had waited until after he learned about Riley and...everything that happened, you would have never been able to get it out, but he is partly to blame too and you need to hold him accountable to that."

Kelsi closed her eyes and nodded, her mind racing with all the things that needed to be said. Her thoughts came to one solitary, terrifying thought and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying out again. "Zeke," she sighed, looking up at him, "What if he decides that he doesn't want anything to do with us? What if...what if he is so angry that he just cuts us off."

Zeke sucked in a large breath and pulled Kelsi into a hug, finally hearing a dry sob escape her and fall onto his shoulder. "He could," he whispered, resting a hand on her head, "but then he wouldn't deserve you anyway." Kelsi again heaved a dry sob into her friend and Zeke hugged her to him, shushing her as he stroked her hair. "But, we'll figure it out Kels. I promise."

He pulled away from her once more and locked eyes with her, giving her an encouraging smile as he pulled a tissue from his pocket. "Do you trust me?" he asked as she took the tissue from him and wiped at her eyes.

Kelsi nodded and wiped her nose, "Yes," she sighed, trying to return the smile to Zeke.

He patted her once again on the shoulder and nodded, "Good, now, let's go, we'll play the rest of the evening by ear, but...let's try to wait until most of the guests leave before we start World War Evans yeah?" At this Kelsi couldn't help the small chuckle as she nodded, letting Zeke lead her by the arm back towards the hall. "It will all be alright," Zeke reassured her once more, just before the turn into the ballroom. "You wait and see Kels, Ryan might be angry at first,...but he's going to want to be in his daughter's life and, if tonight is any indication, he still desperately wants to be a part of yours."

Kelsi sighed and peeked around the corner to see Taylor and Chad up making their Best Man and Maid of Honor speeches, the rest of the guests laughing at the funny anecdotes and cooing at the sweet stories. "Well, that could all change tonight," Kelsi whispered, her eyes locking on Ryan's smiling form. He wasn't smiling as genuinely as he imagined he should be on their closest friends' happy day, but she was glad he was smiling at all. By the end of the evening he might very well be livid. Turning to Zeke she held his gaze for just a moment before turning back, "Riley is my main concern. Even if Ryan never wants anything to do with me again, as long as he wants to see Riley and be her father...I'll consider it a win."

Zeke didn't speak, he just slipped an arm around Kelsi's shoulder once more and pushed her forward, "Sounds like a plan," he said, knowing that that might very well be the only plan in this situation. "Come on," he coaxed her, "Let's go."

He led Kelsi to back to the table, leaving the hallway seemingly empty. But just as the two got a safe distance away, a figure emerged from behind a twinkle light lit shrub, her eyes wide, her mouth agape and her blonde hair wafting in the breeze coming from the balcony.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that. I'm in a cliffhanger mood this week, so keep the reviews comin' and check out any of my other stories if you've got a chance. =] toodles and God bless fanfiction.**


	12. There'll be Sad Songs to Make You Cry

**AN: I apologize for the lateness of this. I was ready to update last night, but for some reason fanfiction's login page was down. =P Anyway, enjoy! Please review.**

* * *

Zeke leaned back in his seat and watched as all his friends danced to the thumping beat of the DJ. Troy and Gabriella were picturesque, their smiles evidence to the bliss of the day and he was glad that he had been a part of it. Ryan and Martha were dancing beside Chad and Taylor, all laughing and teasing each other, just like they had so many years ago. But Zeke did note that Ryan's gaze would flicker over to Kelsi from time to time who sat with Mr. and Mrs. Evans at their table catching up like old friends. He knew that look, that longing that never went away no matter how much time had passed, and shook his head. This was going to be hard for both Kelsi and Ryan and it was probably going to get a lot worse before it got any better. But, if that look was any indication, they would be able to pull through and have the happy ending they both deserved.

He turned as someone slipped into the seat next to him and smiled instinctively at the sight of Sharpay. She had been gone for a while and he hardly expected anything less, but the look on her face brought concern. Usually, by this time, Sharpay would go back to her cool ice queen exterior, pretending that Kelsi didn't even matter to her anymore, but the look she had on her face now, the look of betrayal still etched on it, told him that something else was wrong.

"Hey," he said, sitting up to face her, "Are you okay?"

He reached out to take her hand, but she pulled away, crossing her arms in front of her and fixing him with a steely gaze, "How long have you been in contact with Kelsi? How long have you known that she has a child? _Ryan's child?_" Zeke stopped and felt his mind go blank. He didn't know how to respond, didn't even know where it was coming from and opened his mouth to say so, but Sharpay stopped him. "I heard you both, out on the balcony. I heard everything and I don't know who to kill first, you or her. But you can rest assured that one of you _will_ be held accountable."

"Shar-"

"Don't you 'Shar' me!" She spat at him, her whispered tone making him flinch, dropping his chin to his chest. "How _could_ you Zeke Baylor? How could you have known any of this and not said _anything_ to _anyone_? Especially Ryan!"

Zeke held his hands up, gesturing for her to lower her volume, but Sharpay only fixed him with a sharper glare. "Okay," he said,shifting himself closer to her, "Okay." He sighed and dropped his gaze. "I ran into Kelsi my first week working at La Petit. She and her boss Terry were regulars and she just happened to bring Riley who was already two years old at the time." He looked up to meet Sharpay's gaze and felt his heart grow heavy at the swirl of emotions going on in her eyes and sighed. "I didn't say anything because Kelsi asked me not to. She begged me, Sharpay and so I kept it a secret. It took me forever to get her to even admit that Riley was Ryan's, but once she did and she told me the rest of the story, I didn't think I should tell any of you. It wasn't my story to tell and, even if I did, I was afraid Kelsi would run again. At least this way I could watch out for her and maybe convince her to tell stop hiding."

Sharpay stayed stone silent and Zeke felt his heart pound with every second that passed. He wasn't sure what was going on in her head, but could see that she was incredibly upset. "She kept a _child_ away from my brother, Zeke. That is _not_ okay."

Zeke nodded, "I know. It's not okay. But it's a lot more complicated than that."

"What is so complicated?" Sharpay said, throwing her hands out in front of him in frustration. "She had Ryan's baby, she should have told Ryan! She should have told all of us! Did she really think we wouldn't be there for her?"

Zeke grabbed at her hands and tried to soothe her nerves, but Sharpay pulled away from him again and he let out a deep sigh. "Look, I don't think Kelsi was thinking we would shun her, but, from my understanding, Riley came right when Ryan's career sky rocketed. She had been waiting for Ryan to come back from tour, but he ended up extending it without telling her and so, she thought that he had made his choice. He was choosing his career and, from her perspective, reaching out to him with the news that she was having his baby would only ruin that for him."

"That's ridiculous-" Sharpay said, but Zeke cut her off, grabbing her hand.

"Not to Kelsi. Not at the time," he sighed. "Shar, I know your upset and I know you're going to side with Ryan, but, just for a moment, think of it from Kelsi's point of view. The man she loved had the chance to fulfill all of his dreams and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that, even if that meant making rash decisions and deciding that he was better off without her. Can't you relate to that?"

At that point Sharpay's gaze snapped to his, her anger evaporating into something else entirely as she took in his words. They weighed her down into her seat and Zeke took the opportunity to grip her hand in his. They both stayed silent, the music bumping around them and the conversation fading into deep thought. Zeke watched Sharpay as her gaze shifted to their hands, knowing that his words had done well to satiate any emotional outburst. But just as he was about to speak something caught both of their eyes and they turned to see Ryan carefully making his way over to Kelsi and his parents. The music faded from the pounding R&B into a slow ballad and the DJ spoke into the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your bride and groom."

Everyone clapped as Troy and Gabriella came forward, Troy grabbing the microphone as Gabriella beamed at the crowd. "We would just like to take this opportunity," Troy began, "to thank you fall for coming and sharing this special day with us." He smiled down at Gabriella before continuing. "Gabriella and I are so excited to start our new lives together, but can't thank you all enough for being a part of our lives thus far. We truly would not have been able to get here if it weren't for all of you."

He handed Gabriella the mic and she sighed into it, her smile infectious as she looked out into the crowd. "Yes, Troy and I just really want to express our gratitude and our excitement for the future in the best way we know how. And seeing as this wedding has _already _been like all those musicals we used to do back in the day, thanks in large part to our closest friends," she giggled as Chad and Jason cheered, as did the rest of the crowd, "you all wouldn't mind if Troy and I sang our final number would you?"

The hall erupted in cheers as both Troy and Gabriella played to the crowd, nodding as they smiled at each other. Troy grabbed another wireless mic from the DJ and pulled his bride out to the dance floor. "Alright, well, this song is the first song Gabriella and I ever sang to each other. It's to this song we met and started our life together, it's only fitting that it be the start to the next chapter too. So, please, everyone join us."

The music began to play, a gentle piano, with a sweet swaying melody. Ryan came to stand just a few feet from Kelsi, offering his hand to her. The expression on her face giving away just how entranced she still was with Ryan and it only took a moment before she put her hand in his. Both Sharpay and Zeke watched as Ryan led her onto the floor and Sharpay breathed in deep, "Well," she whispered, "I guess we'll see what happens next."

Zeke nodded, "I guess we will."

* * *

_'Livin' in my own world,  
Didn't understand,  
that anything can happen  
when you take a chance,'_

Kelsi's entire body tingled at their proximity. The way he held her brought back memories of all the years they had spent together and reminded her of just how perfect they fit. They danced in a dream like rhythm to the music, her body feeling the music rise up in her and she wished the feeling would stay forever.

_'I never believed in  
what I couldn't see.  
I never opened my heart, ooh  
to all the possibilities.'_

"I know, that something has changed," she sung under her breath.

"Never felt this way," Ryan joined in, pulling her gaze to his, "And right here tonight, this could be the-"

"Start, to something new,  
It feels so right  
to be here with you, ooh,  
And now, looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart, ooh  
the start of something new..."

Kelsi felt her breath catch in her throat as Ryan pulled her closer, his hand placing hers over his shoulder and slipping down to her waist. He rested his forehead against hers and she felt her eyes flutter to a close, his breath on her face distracting her and making her more dizzy than the three glasses of champagne she had had.

"I'm sorry Kels," he whispered, taking her breath away, "I was stupid. I made the wrong decision."

She dropped chin and shook her head, "No, Ry-"

"No," he stopped her, "Please, I have to say this."

His tone pulled her attention back on him and he held her gaze, his blue eyes hypnotizing her as they continued to sway to Troy and Gabriella's ballad transition of the song. "You were right. I didn't contact you after the tour because I wanted to go on the next one. I made the wrong assumption of thinking you would just continue to wait. That, even if I went on another tour, you would still be working and there was no harm in that. But that second tour was a wake up call. I knew then and there that all of the big stuff that was happening to me: the tours, the record deal, everything! It didn't mean anything if I couldn't share it with you and I knew it was time to get serious. I wanted you there and so I came back for you."

Kelsi was in a daze by his words, the reality that he had come back for her clouding her head and she didn't know how to respond, but he kept talking. "I scoured all of New York. I even had my agent hire a P.I., but you did very well to be off the radar. And I thought, for sure, I was never going to see you again, especially since none of our friends seemed to know how to find you either." He brought a hand up to brush along her cheek, her eyes fluttering shut again as his touch seemed to electrify her. "But now you're here. Now you're standing here, in my arms and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I'm not going to let you go."

She felt tears well up in her eyes as his words embraced her they way she had yearned for them to all those years alone. She had only dreamt of him saying things like this and now that he was she wanted to do nothing more than just let him whisk her away. But then, he caressed her cheek, and whispered, "Please, forgive me," and reality came crashing back.

Ryan wasn't the one that needed to be asking that, and as painful as it was, she knew she had to set it right. "Ry," she whispered, "Come with me. We need to talk." And with that she pulled away, dropping her hand down his chest and reaching for his own. She led him off the floor and passed Zeke and Sharpay who were watching both of them with a fixated stare. Bringing him into the hallway, out of sight from the entire ballroom, she finally pulled her hand out of his and crossed her arms in front of her. She faced him, but kept her eyes fixed on his shoes, the words sitting on the edge of her tongue, but unable to escape.

With a deep breath she turned her eyes toward the ceiling, already feeling the tears run down her cheeks. "Kels?" Ryan asked, concerned, "What's wrong?" He stepped towards her, reaching out to wipe her tears, but she batted him away, her next breath shaky with emotion.

"What you did Ry, hurt me. It did. But what I did after is so much worse and it should be me asking for your forgiveness, not the other way around."

Ryan's brow crinkled even more and he shook his head, "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Kelsi closed her eyes and turned to her purse, pulling out her wallet and opening it with shaking hands. Taking out a photo of both her and Riley sitting at their piano back home laughing. It was from the morning of Riley's sixth birthday and Kelsi had just bought her a new piano book. In the picture they were playing together and laughing at the funny songs in it. Riley was smiling so big that her eyes were scrunched up tight, and her hair was in wild blonde curls, but Kelsi had always loved that picture because it reminded her so much of Ryan. She looked at it and bit her lip, her entire body beginning to shake, before looking up at Ryan, his expression still confused and a little afraid. "Kels-?"

"Please," she whispered, "you can hate me all you want, just...don't hate her."

"Wha-?" Ryan's words caught in his throat, "Kels, what are you talk-"

And with that Kelsi held out the photo to him, watching as his gaze dropped first to it, then his hands gingerly reached out to take the photo. She swallowed hard as his face filled even more with confusion. "This," she squeaked, "is Riley," suddenly noticing his hands begin to quiver, if only slightly. "She is my daughter," Kelsi sighed, "and she just turned seven." Ryan's face paled almost immediately, his eyes narrowing at the picture, though he didn't bring it closer to his face. He stood stalk still and Kelsi could feel her stomach plummet as she whispered, "She's your daughter too, Ry," she sighed again, "You're her father."

* * *

**AN: *whew* it took FOREVER to get here, but finally the story can progress into the more complex relationships. Up until this point it has been baited in a way and I'm excited to dive into the gray area politics of morality. Question: what do you think about what Kelsi's decision to keep Riley from Ryan? Can you understand it? .DUN!**

-scribbling wordsmith


	13. Can You Hold Me Together?

**AN: First off, I would like to apologize for what's happened this passed week. I got really very sick last Wednesday from one of my friends and have been coming in and out of consciousness for the passed week or so, therefore I was not able to write at all. And anything I did write was pure crap haha so, to make amends I am offering this chapter, which is twice as long as my usual, and an update by Sunday. I was originally going to split this into two, but I figure this is alright as well. So please, enjoy and review. I love you all and PTL that I am no longer sick!**

**DISCLAIMERS: All I own are the unfamiliar**

* * *

Sharpay and Zeke kept their gazes fixed on the hallway. Gabriella and Troy had finished their song, cheers erupting from the rest of the guests, and final goodbyes being made, but Kelsi and Ryan had yet to return. "You don't think he killed her do you?" Zeke asked, his leg bouncing in anticipation.

Sharpay glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender, "What?"

She scoffed and stood, casting a glance at the rest of the guests as they made their way back to their tables. "Come on," she said to him, pulling him to his feet, "Best get to them before everyone else does." The two hurried passed the tables through the main entrance only to be met with an empty hallway.

They looked at each other then back into the hallway. "Where are they?" Zeke asked, casting a glance behind him before stepping forward.

"I don't-"

Suddenly Ryan appeared from the balcony exit, slamming the door behind him. His face was pale, but his expression as stone and Zeke swore he could feel chills pass through him. "Ryan?" Sharpay called out, but her brother didn't look back. "Ryan!" She called out again, still to no reply. Sharpay turned to Zeke and breathed in deep, her gaze flitting over to the wafting balcony curtains. Zeke nodded, motioning toward Ryan before Sharpay took off after him, leaving Zeke alone.

Taking a deep breath he quickly checked behind him once more, straightening his tie as the first few guests began to leave. He smiled politely, sticking his hands into his pockets as he backed toward the balcony doors. "Oh Zeke, that cake was divine!" Mrs. Danforth gushed as she came toward him, her hand gripping his forearm as she smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Danforth, I'm glad you liked it."

"Oh you must do the catering for our 30th Anniversary at the end of March!"

"Wendy, let the boy breathe, we can talk to him about it later, it's late." Mr. Danforth came up behind her and tried to pull her away, his eyes clearly tired and his face slightly red from frequent trips to the open bar.

Zeke smiled and took Mrs. Danforth's hand in his, "I would love to cater Mrs. Danforth, just have Chad or Taylor shoot me an email and we'll talk details."

"Oh, you've always been such a good boy." She squeezed his cheek and he fought back a grimace, relieved when he got to wave her off and his hand found the balcony curtain. Finally he was able to steal out onto the balcony and heaved a great sigh, but the relief soon left him as he turned to see Kelsi crumpled on the floor.

"Oh Kels..."

She had pulled her hat off her head and was sitting with her back leaning against the railing, one leg lain over the other and her eyes red and puffy. She didn't look up at him as he approached, only bit her lip hard as she tried to fight back sobs. Zeke unbuttoned his Jacket and kneeled down in front of her, resting one hand on her knee and using the other to gently touch her cheek. He pulled her gaze up to his and felt his heart break as she crumbled in his hands. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "Kelsi..."

Zeke pulled her into his arms and crushed her to him, feeling her tears begin to stain his shirt as she broke down in sobs. He shushed her, stroking her hair as he maneuvered beside her and shut his eyes, letting her cry and praying that this wouldn't break her completely.

* * *

_Ring ring ring ring ring Ring ring ring ring ring_

Martha groaned into her pillow, her eyes too heavy to open and her mind too tired to force them. She fumbled around reaching for her phone, cursing at the piercing ringtone and the way it seemed to cut through the air like a bullet. But she soon furrowed her brow, realizing how out of place she felt in her surroundings, like she was in uncharted territory. The bedside table was in a different place and she became confused as she became aware that she was on the wrong side of the bed. Her bed at the Evans' house was pressed up against the wall and angled at such a way that she always woke on her left side, but today she had woken up on her right.

_Ring ring ring ring ring Ring ring ring ring ring_

"I got it," a sleepy voice yawned out, forcing Martha's eyes open wide and her to sit up, stock straight. Her vision was blurry, her mind not able to focus in on what she was seeing. But as the ringing came to an end things started to come together and she found herself staring at a shirtless Jason Cross.

"Jason?"

He turned over toward her and smiled sleepily, holding out her phone as he scratched his head. "Yeah, hey, good morning." She took the phone from him, almost too shocked to question it, but became even more confused as he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He then proceeded to stretch, "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? We should go get some breakfast." He got up from the bed and headed off to the bathroom, clad in only his boxers and looking even better than when he had in high school. He had two tattoos that she had not been aware of the night before, one around his left arm and an AJ on his right wrist. Both made him extremely more attractive and made her extremely more frightened of what exactly they had been up to the previous night.

She heard the sink turn on in the bathroom and she quickly cast her eyes to the ceiling, silently praying that she hadn't done anything completely stupid the night before. With a sigh she looked down to where she was clinging the sheet to her body and slowly pulled it away, sucking in a breath as she saw she was in her underwear as well. Biting back a groan she sunk into the bed and covered her face trying desperately to remember the events after the reception.

She remembered that when Kelsi left their table she had turned her attention to Jason and listened to him talk about his new movie project and the subject eventually led to his inspiration: his kids. He told her all about his son and daughters, showing her pictures, explaining different anecdotal stories and how marriage and kids had changed him. She had thought it sweet, remembering how endearing Jason Cross actually could be when he wanted to be.

Since high school she had her share of run ins with Jason and his old independent film buddies; the type of people who could be gruelingly intellectual at times, which was always strange considering how thick Jason was in high school.

Though their contact had been few and far between Martha and Ryan had gone to see a few of his movies, all critically acclaimed, all masterfully made, but most a bit too deep for either of their liking. And, before the wedding, the last she had heard was that Jason was engaged to some movie critic. Now, nearly nine years later, just a tad longer than Kelsi's departure from the group, Jason was back; a widower with three kids, no longer active in the independent film circuit, and a strangely balanced mix of his two extremes.

And Martha had flirted. It was hard not to when he was obviously flirting back. And maybe they had had a few too many drinks together, danced a little too close, but this...

She stared back up at the ceiling and sighed. She had never seen this coming.

"Nothing happened, you know?"

She shot up, startled back into reality and immediately winced, her hand flying to her head. "What?" she asked, trying desperately to look up at him, though her ears were still ringing. She felt the bed shift beneath her and finally got to focus on him sitting next to her, smiling as he watched her movements.

"Nothing happened, well," he paused, "nothing except some really heavy making out."

Martha's brow furrowed and then looked at both their scantily clothed forms, unsure of what to make of it, before looking to Jason for an explanation. He bit back a laugh, "I think we were both pretty gone last night and came here with the intention of doing more, but kissing was as far as we both got before we knocked out."

Martha's brow shut up into her mass of curls and took in a sharp breath, "So you mean...we didn't..." She gestured with her hand and Jason shook his head, releasing a wave of relief over her. "Oh thank god-I mean-well, I didn't mean-" she held up her hands to Jason, realizing the implication of her words, but he waved her off.

"I know what you meant Mar and I agree, it's all really for the best."

She sighed once more and nodded, "Yeah, yeah it really is." She pulled her knees up to her chest, the thin sheet still covering her when Jason laughed and moved in closer.

"This way, when I kiss you, you'll know it's not because we were drunk."

Her gaze flew up, completely caught by surprise, just in time to find Jason's lips on hers, his hand snaking around her waist, allowing the bed sheet to slip between them. He worked quick, his movements distracting her until her eyes began to flutter shut. Then a shrill ringing broke through their lip lock, destroying the moment.

Martha pulled away, dazed and held up a hand, her mind still whirring, but the vibrating beneath her bum sobering her up quick. Jason didn't let go of her as she searched for the phone, a smile playing on his lips as he watched her flounder, and Martha could feel herself blush under his gaze. Age and maturity really had been kind to him. Sucking in a breath she answered her phone, "Hello?"

_'Martha? Where are you? You didn't come back last night.'_

Martha's eyes widened and then shut at the sound of Sharpay's voice, wracking her brain for some kind of alibi until Jason whispered against her ear, "Just say you were a little tipsy and I let you crash here in my hotel room."

"I couldn't drive last night," she choked out, trying to push Jason away, but not really giving much effort to it. "I had one too many glasses of champagne so I just crashed here at the hotel. Jason helped me get a room." She didn't want to mention _going_ to Jason's room, it was likely to draw too many questions. Also, the fact that he had begun to leave small kisses against her neck was driving her crazy and she needed to stay focused. "Why?" she asked, steadying her voice and finally pushing Jason away from her body, "What's wrong?"

_"Ryan and Kelsi had another run in last night and...it wasn't pretty. I need you over here now to help me talk to him."_

At this Martha sat straighter, her attention fully wrapped onto Sharpay's words. "What do you mean?" she asked, concerned, "Is he okay? Did they get into a fight?"

Sharpay sighed over the phone and Martha cast a glance at Jason who also watched her with concern. _"I think he'll want to vent to you about it anyway, so might as well let him tell you. Can you get over here quick? Do you need me to pick you up?"_

"No!" Martha cried out, surprising herself at the volume of her voice and quickly adjusting accordingly, "No, it's alright, I can get there. I'll be there in twenty. Don't worry." She hung up the phone and quickly moved out of bed, gathering her clothes that were thrown across the floor and casting a glance at Jason. "I'm really sorry Jase, I-um, ow!" she fumbled with her dress, but soon enough slipped it back on, "I hate to do this to you, but..." she tried to find her shoes, "I really got to go."

"Is everything okay?" He asked, watching her as she found her other heel just under the bed and proceeded to sit so she could put them on.

"I'm not sure," Martha answered, "but I'll, um-" she wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it; she was still trying to wrap her head around the previous evening and Jason's behavior in the morning. But as she looked up at him, sitting in his boxers, watching her with an adorable amused smile, she caved a little inside and leaned down, "I'll call you," she promised, leaving him with a kiss and then pulling away. "I'll call you to let you know what's up."

He grinned at her and nodded, ruffling a hand through his hair once more, "I'll be here. You know where to find me."

She nodded and then turned, making sure she had everything before she moved towards the door. Just before exiting she looked back at him, almost to reassure herself that she hadn't just dreamt the whole thing, but found him still watching her, offering her an encouraging smile as she touched the door knob.

And suddenly she grew butterflies, waving awkwardly, but bashfully also, fighting the school-girl blush that threatened to spread throughout her whole body. "I'll see you later," and with that she left, her heart pounding to the hum of a thousand butterflies.

* * *

Kelsi lay staring at the wall, her eyes puffy, her nose redder than a clown's, and her breathing still in hiccups. After Zeke had calmed her down he was able to successfully rush her to his car where he drove her home straight away and deposited her into bed. He told Mr. and Mrs. Nielsen to not bother her, had even promised to come back the next morning. But Kelsi never spoke, just stayed silent, almost completely paralyzed by what had transpired between her and Ryan.

She had trouble sleeping that night, the vision of Ryan's face, the betrayal it had spoken, kept her up replaying their entire conversation.

_"I'm a..." his breathing became uneven, "this is my..." and it seemed difficult to string sentences together. He looked around desperately and she wasn't sure if he was going to be sick or going to pass out, but followed as he took off toward the balcony. He placed his hands on the railing and began to breathe heavily, still clutching the photo in hand, but Kelsi kept silent, waiting._

_He coughed gruffly, but Kelsi heard just the end of a question and stepped forward, "What?"_

_Ryan turned, making Kelsi quickly retreat, never having him look at her in the way he was before, "What's her name?"_

_"Oh, uh..." Kelsi folded her arms in front of her and let out a shaky breath, "Riley. Riley Melody." _

_He froze before her and kept her gaze before letting it fall away back to the picture and then up to her again. "Was that who you were talking to on the phone? In the grand ballroom?"_

_She nodded, biting her lip and looked down at her shoes, scraping her heels against the pavement. "She went to the zoo today," she sighed, fidgeting under his stare. "She wanted to tell me all about the peacocks and how colorful their tails were," She let a small smile slip as she thought back to the sound of Riley's face, "She wore my parents out! She's always so-"_

_"Wait." His clipped voice brought her eyes up to his and she suddenly felt a shiver run through her at the stony glare he had fixed on her, "She's…here. In town?"_

_"Uh-"_

_"She's here? In town? You brought her with you? When were you going to tell me?"_

_Kelsi stuttered, "I uh…I just did-"_

_"No, but if we had never had this conversation. If we had never talked about this she would have been here throughout the entire wedding and I would never have known I had a daughter within a twenty minute drive?" He stepped toward her again, his hands balled up into fists and Kelsi suddenly felt unsafe, a feeling she had never felt with Ryan, ever._

_"I…I don't know. I knew we were going to have to have to talk but-"_

_"How? How could you know were going to do this? No one __**knew **__I was going to be here for the wedding. We kept it from everyone but Troy and Gabriella." His eyes widened, "So, you came here, thinking you wouldn't see me. Is that why you brought her here? Because I wasn't going to be here and I was never going to find out?"_

_"No!" Kelsi objected, but Ryan shut his eyes, his face growing red with a rage that she had never seen overcome him. "Ry, listen okay, I brought Riley with me because Riley goes every where with me, but I knew if you were here I was going to have to tell you. I just didn't know how or when or-"_

_"__**Have **__to tell me? You're damn right you had to tell me! And as to how or when to tell me that I have child Kels, that I have little girl! Don't you think the best time to tell me was when you found you were pregnant? Huh!"_

_Tears were streaming down her face as his voice rumbled within her ears and straight down into her heart. "I couldn't. You don't understand the choice I had to make!"_

_"You're right!" He yelled, throwing out his arms wildly, "I don't! Because how could you choose to take away my choice in being a part of __**MY**__ child's life?"_

_Kelsi couldn't hold the sobs back anymore, she buried her face into her hands and cried, wanting to keep talking, to try and explain, or even for Ryan to hold her like he used to. But she knew that it was no use. It had been just as bad she knew it would be. She heard him scoff, almost grunt in frustration and leave, the doors behind her flying open as he went and slamming shut. Kelsi crumpled to the floor. She had done it. She had lost him forever and there was no way he would want anything to do with her or Riley ever again._

_She sat there for what felt like hours until a pair of arms enclosed around her and she cried herself into a trance. He was never going to forgive her for this._

A gentle knock came to the door, but Kelsi couldn't force herself to respond. She kept staring at the wall, clutching her pillow to her face, but then a soft squeak from the knob came and she felt the bed shift only slightly. "Mommy? Are you sick?" Kelsi could already feel the tears coming back and she couldn't respond. "Are you hung over?" The laugh came unexpectedly and surprised her into a few labored hah's as she she shook her and turned.

"No, honey. Mommy's just…a little heartbroken."

Riley crawled up toward her mom and buried herself in the covers, discarding her mother's wet pillow and replacing it with herself. Her tiny arms wrapped around her mom and she hugged her tight. "Hugs are a bandaid for heartbreak. Right mommy?" Kelsi dropped her face into Riley's hair and nodded, a few more tears rolling down her face.

"Yes they are baby. Hold on tight okay?"

She shut her eyes tight and squeezed Riley back, "Hold on tight 'cause Mommy needs a really big bandaid for this one.

* * *

Sharpay leaned back against her brother's door and slid herself down to the floor. She was tired, her hair still in it's undo, but strands of hair falling in wisps beside her ears, and clad in a big U of A sweatshirt, sweats, and fuzzy pink slippers. She had stayed up for most of the night with Ryan, driving around town trying to get him to talk, but he just muttered incoherent words and sentences until he finally grew tired himself.

Finally, at about three in the morning, Ryan pulled into Sunbird Court and Sharpay recognized where they were.

_"Ry?" she whispered, looking out through the window at the passing homes, "This is where Kelsi's parents live."_

_Ryan coughed gruffly and drove a little ways further, at first passing Kelsi's house and then u-turning back around. He parked under a tree three doors down and across the street before sinking into his chair. They stayed silent, Sharpay watching Ryan as he stared at the Nielsen's house and almost jumping when he spoke._

_"She's in there Shar," He said in a raspy voice. "She's right there inside."_

_Sharpay sighed and crossed her arms, "It might be a little late to talk Ry, maybe we should come back tomorrow."_

_He shook his head, "But she's so close," then dropped his head and brought a hand to his face. "She's so close and now that I know she exists it's like I can feel her there."_

_Sharpay furrowed her brow, confused, until he breathed out, "And she's beautiful. Look at her, isn't she gorgeous?" He held out a picture that had been clutched in his hand out to Sharpay and she took it gingerly, trying to smooth out the folds. It took her a moment before her eyes could focus, but she found herself looking at a picture of Kelsi and a young girl smiling from ear to ear and her heart stopped._

_"Ry…is this…"_

_"My daughter Shar. My daughter Riley Melody. And she's in there. She's, right, there."_

After that Ryan opened up to her about everything that had gone on. All of his feelings in seeing her again, what they had been talking about on the dance floor and then their very different conversation out on the balcony. And Sharpay just listened, let her brother cry and get angry in all the places he needed to. And then when he was done Ryan seemed to exhaust himself, finally gaining a little relief from all the emotion. They had stayed there parked in front of the Nielsen's house for a nearly two hours before heading back to the Evans' home, and Sharpay insisted she drive.

Ryan didn't give up much of a protest, almost relishing in the rely morning air to stand and regard the house for a few moments before retreating to the passenger seat. And then the two left in silence, not speaking again, even as Sharpay helped Ryan into bed and then tumbled into her own.

She didn't sleep long, waking to her mother and father hovering over her and demanding why they had come home so late and why her brother had locked himself in his room. Sharpay felt like she was seventeen again for a moment before the full force of the day came back and she had to explain to her parents all that had happened. The Evans were never a family to keep secrets from each other and Sharpay thought Ryan needed all the support he could get. Immediately both her mother and father had moved to try and force Ryan from his room, but Sharpay stopped him. _"He just needs some space guys. He'll come out when he's ready. I'll call Martha, maybe she can talk him out of there."_

And she had, which is why she was waiting outside Ryan's room now, for his best friend to show up. Hearing footsteps down the hall Sharpay sat up and looked down, seeing a shadow first and then Martha's form appear from around the corner. "I'm here!" she said, waving at Sharpay and pulling her jacket closer, "Sorry, I didn't hear my phone sooner. Crazy night last night."

Sharpay let out an emphatic "Hah," before standing from her place, "You're telling me." She fought not to comment on Martha's clear "walk of shame" attire and instead turned her attention to the door. She knocked gently and rested her head against the door. "Ry?" she called out, "Martha's here. Can we come in?"

It took a moment before any response came and the two girls looked at each other, concerned, when a muffled, "Yeah," found it's way through the heavy wood. With a steadying breath the two girls shared one final look before Martha grabbed hold of the doorknob and entered the darkened room with Sharpay in tow.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked that. Some Zekepay, some Jartha, some Momma Kelsi and her baby, and of course the wounded father. I hope this appeases you and I'll see you on Sunday. PS if you read my SLOTAT stuff THAT update is by Saturday followed by another on Sunday. Cheers!**

**-scribbling**


	14. Just Keep Singing

**AN: Apologies on my part. I'll explain more, AFTER you read the chapter. Enjoy. =]**

* * *

Kelsi shuffled slowly into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, her eyes scanning over the containers of left overs and fresh groceries, but not really looking at them. Her brain felt fuzzy, having a hard time comprehending what her body was doing, and she couldn't seem to force herself to snap out of it. She silently thanked her mother for taking Riley out to the park so that she wouldn't have to see her like this, but didn't know how she would cope once they got back. It was hard enough to convince herself to get out of bed, how much harder to push forward?

Feeling a chill, Kelsi realized she had been frozen in front of the refrigerator door for way too long and closed it with a scoff. Bringing a hand up to her face she shook her head, "Come on Kelsi ol' girl. Gotta stop this moping."

She cringed at the raspiness of her voice and avoided the hall mirror as she passed it. She knew she looked a mess, she felt like a mess and didn't need to remind herself of it. when suddenly a knock came to the door.

With a furrowed brow she glanced at her watch. It was a quarter to ten and her mother hadn't mentioned any guests. For a split second her blood ran cold thinking that it might be Ryan and here she was defenseless and practically the walking dead. But a ringing of the doorbell brought her back to reality and she squared her shoulders, ran a hand through her matted hair and braced herself at the door.

Exhaling air slowly she unlocked the door and pulled it open, her heart stopping at the sight of Derby Evans. "M-Mrs. Evans?"

The older woman smiled sweetly at Kelsi and nodded, "Good morning dear, so good to see you again."

Kelsi stood frozen in place, unsure of what to do and suddenly incredibly self-conscious about the way she was dressed in comparison to Derby Evans' pristine appearance. She knew. She had to know, because the Evans family was not one to be out of the loop, ever, especially with each other.

Kelsi wondered if she would be hanged or burned at the stake for hurting Derby Evans' "Ducky," but the older woman seemed to sense her fear and stepped forward. She gathered Kelsi into her arms and pulled her close, rubbing Kelsi's back until the stiffness in it gave way to collapse. The tears that Kelsi had kept at bay for the better part of the morning began to spill from her as if she were a leaky faucet and Mrs. Evans whispered soothing words to her as she let Kelsi cry into her sweater.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!" She sobbed and Mrs. Evans clicked her tongue.

"Shh, shh, there there my dear. Come now, why don't we go inside? Maybe have some tea?"

Kelsi nodded and turned, leading the way in as Mrs. Evans' followed. She made quick work in the kitchen, boiliing water and pulling out her mother's box of tea bags. She selected a mild Irish Breakfast Tea, and pulled out the milk and sugar to set on the table. She didn't realize how effeciently she was running until she sat down, setting two cups in front of Derby and herself, and noticed the water stain on the older woman's shoulder.

"I..." the tension returned to her shoulders as she stared down at her tea cup, "I'm sorry. I'll get that dry cleaned for you."

A warm hand reached out and pried one of hers away from the other and Kelsi looked up to see Derby Evans offering a sad smile, "It's only a cardigan dear. It'll dry. I came here to deal with much bigger issues. For instance, how are you holding up?"

Kelsi sighed and bit her lip, tears threatening to spill out once more, before she croaked out, "So you know then? He told you?"

Mrs. Evans tilted her head to the side and pulled back, taking a sip from her teacup, "Sharpay did actually. She and Ryan came home very late last night and we were worried when he wouldn't come out of his room for breakfast."

Kelsi shut her eyes and sighed deeply, guilt gnawing at her insides, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt him, really!" She looked up at Mrs. Evans and leaned forward, "I wanted to tell him, but it just never seemed-and then years went by- and..." she sighed. "He hates me. He hates me and he's going to hate her too."

"Oh, no dear, he could never hate you. And he certainly is not going to hate..." for the first time Derby Evans lost her words and Kelsi looked up to see the hesitation on her face.

"Riley," she supplied, "Her name is Riley."

"Riley..." Mrs. Evans whispered, her face softening at the name, "After her father?"

Kelsi nodded, "A little bit of both of us."

A silence overtook them, both women musing over the image of a dancing, singing, blonde little girl, when Derby spoke once more, "Can I meet her?"

Kelsi's gaze shot up and she nodded without hesitation, "Of course! She's your granddaughter. Oh gosh..." she felt like she had just slapped herself in the face, "I'm so sorry to have kept her from you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but it all just-"

"Shh," Derby whispered, taking Kelsi's hand back into hers, "We've lost too many years to the things we should have done or meant to do. Now it's time to move on and make sure there aren't any more lost."

Her words comforted Kelsi to no end, her own hand gripping the older woman's before she sighed. "Thank you for being so kind. I know I don't deserve it. You should be furious with me. I-"

"I will decide with whom I'll be furious," Derby responded, patting Kelsi's hand once more. "And I'm not going to pretend that I wasn't hurt hearing that I had a granddaughter I didn't know about, but..." she sighed and regarded Kelsi with a matronly glance, "I know it must have been difficult for you to go through a pregnancy all by yourself and be a single mother. I also know that not everything is as cut and dry as right and wrong in these kinds of situations..."

Kelsi kept silent as Derby sipped from her teacup once more, then continued, "My children, I know, can be narrow minded at times. They are passionate and fly whole-heartedly into the moment by the whims of their emotions. And I've seen, over the years, how that passion has kept them from the people who love them the way that they need to be loved."

She crossed her legs and set her cup down, "So, while I don't necessarily condone what has transpired, I can understand your hesitation. Ryan is as immaculate as his father was at that age and I would be lying if I said I didn't think, from time to time at your age, that Vance deserved more than me and what I could give him."

Kelsi felt her breath catch in her throat as Derby leaned closer, "I nearly walked away from him too. But I had to learn, mostly on my own, to get out of my own head and stop thinking that I couldn't make that man happy. So, let me tell you what I wish someone had said to me all those years ago. You make my son happy and he could not do better than you."

She reached over and brushed another tear from Kelsi's eye, smiling encouragingly as she leaned into her palm. "I promise Kelsi, if I didn't think so I would definitely not be here telling you to just hold on."

Kelsi nodded and wiped away a few more tears, "Thank you, Mrs. Evans"

Derby shook her head, "Please, call me Derby, you know that. And if you want to thank me, you'll still come to lunch today, up at the house, and bring that beautiful little girl of yours."

Kelsi sighed and felt her heart constrain, despite the fact that Derby Evans had forgiven her, was she really ready to face Ryan?

"Please Kelsi," the older woman, whispered, pulling her attention back, "I want to meet her and so does Vance."

Kelsi sighed and nodded before she could second guess her decision. "Of course," she said, "Of course I will."

* * *

"Wow," Martha sighed, staring at the picture in her hand, "she's beautiful."

Ryan felt the sides of his mouth curl up as he reached out for the picture again. Martha handed it to him and he brought it to his face, "She really is." He kept his gaze focused in on Riley, the way her mouth stretched out across her face so big that she had to squint her eyes to fit it. But couldn't help glancing at Kelsi in the picture as well. She was also smiling wide, her eyes sparkling as she posed for the camera, an arm keeping Riley's body close to hers. They were both beautiful. Beautiful and breathtaking and...his.

He shook his head and buried his face into the pillow. No. Kelsi wasn't his anymore. He didn't know if she ever would be again. Not after...

"Ry?"

He sighed and turned his face to look up at Sharpay; his sister regarding him with concern as she sat with her back to his door. "What are you going to do?"

He scoffed and sat up, reaching a hand into his hair to maybe rub some sense into his brain, but it didn't work. He shook his head, "I don't know. I really don't."

"Well," Martha started, leaning her back against his bed, "Do you want to be a part of her life?"

Ryan glanced at her, sucking in a single breath, "Whose? Riley's or Kelsi's?"

Martha scoffed and shook her head, "Same thing," she sighed, resting her head on a fist. "Being a part of one of their lives means being a part of the other's. Unless you want to wait until Riley's eighteen."

Ryan cringed and shook his head before he could overthink it, "No. I don't want to lose anymore time with her."

Martha nodded, "Well, then I guess you're just going to have to reaize that being a part of Riley's life is going to mean being at least on speaking terms with Kelsi."

Ryan huffed and felt his insides turn, the anger that he had towards Kelsi undealt with and difficult to process. "She _lied_ Martha. She kept a daughter from me!"

"Yeah," Martha nodded, "yeah she did. But, to be fair, you abandoned her. You gave her no reason to believe you were coming back."

"I did come back!" He spat out, turning on Martha, who didn't shy away from him, only held his gaze.

"Too late. You came back too late, Ry."

He seemed to deflate, but his conviction was etched into his brow as he muttered, "Still doesn't make it right. She still should have told me."

Martha nodded, "I agree. But what's done is done and now you have decide where to go from here."

Ryan glared at his friend, understanding her words, but, by no means, wanting to relent to her logic. Instead he turned to his sister and tilted his head to the side, "What do you think Shar?"

His sister held his gaze for a while longer than he expected, the gears in her head turning as she brushed her hair back. She sighed, "I think Martha's right Ry. You need to make a choice and...while I think you have every right to be mad at Kelsi, I also think that being mad at her doesn't change the fact that Riley is her daughter too. Kelsi is the only parent Riley has ever known and from the looks of that picture Kelsi has done a really good job with her. Do you really want the first thing your daughter learns from you is to be angry with her mother?"

Ryan sighed deeply and dropped his gaze, letting his mind marinate in his sister's words. She was always one for the dramatics, but if she was calling for a cease fire; for them to act like grown ups, he knew that it was serious. And he knew that she was right.

"You're going to have find a way to get over this Ry. Your daughter deserves to have both of her parents."

He nodded, "Yeah," he sighed, "she does." He stared down at the picture in his hand and traced Riley's face, unsure of why she looked so familiar to him. Was it because she looked like the perfect blend of him and Kelsi? She had his smile, the color of his hair, but it was clearly wavy like Kelsi's. She obviously got her eyesight from her mother, but...there was something else, something nagging at him, like the faint memory of a melody that he couldn't remember the words to.

A knock at the door startled all of them out of their silence and Sharpay quickly stood to open it slightly. "Kids?" It was their dad, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his expression a cautious one, "You missed breakfast and lunch will be served soon. I suggest you all get ready."

Sharpay cast a look at her brother, who held her gaze and turned back, "If you don't mind dad, maybe we could take lunch up here? It's been-"

"We have guests that have just arrived," her father interupted, stepping closer into the doorway and causing Sharpay to open it just a bit more. "I know it's been a tough morning, but your mother invited guests and I think it's best if you all make an appearance."

"Dad," Ryan groaned, "Please. You know-"

"Let me rephrase son," his dad cut in again, more forceful this time, "This is not a request. You are all to make yourself presentable and come down to the family room."

"Dad," Sharpay responded, her face etched in confusion over his insistance, "I think you and mom could grant Ryan a reprieve, don't you think?"

Vance shook his head and sighed, "Fine." He turned on his heel and made to pull the door closed. "But if you want to meet your daughter, she's downstairs," and with that he closed the door. The tension in the room grew thick like a cloud of smoke as Mr. Evans' words resonated. Ryan felt all the air in his lungs leave him as he looked between Sharpay and Martha.

"Did he just-"

"Yeah," Martha responded to Ryan, standing up and smoothing out her dress, "I think he just did."

Ryan felt like he was about to pass out.

* * *

**AN: So, let me explain. Since my last update...I moved over 7000 miles away from home for a high school teaching job that I ended up losing due to district changes and so for two weeks I was...stuck in limbo. Then, thank the Lord, I found another job at...get this...the local University, the day before school started. Yeah. Strange things are afoot at the circle k my friends haha. So, the past few months have been full of me leaving everything I've ever known, losing control of everything i thought i had control over, then falling neck deep in a new school system, new students (who are all around my age), grading papers, and lesson plans. But, hopefully, some guise of normalcy has come back enough so that I can focus on my writing, especially because I have so much to write about. I've already started on the next chapter, which hopefully I will be able to post sometime in the next few days. Hope you're all still out there. =]**

**-scribbling wordsmith  
**


	15. Someone to Watch Over Me

**AN: As promised. A new chapter. This one is a doozy.  
**

* * *

Kelsi gripped Riley's hand in hers as they stood taking in the sight of the towering Evans' Estate. It had been years since Kelsi had come anywhere near the place, but it still stood, impressive and grand, atop East Hills like a castle in the sky. The way that Riley bounced on the heels of her feet made Kelsi deftly aware that her daughter felt the same way, in at least thinking that the Estate was like a castle. She tugged at Kelsi's hand and pulled her mother's attention to her eager face as she asked, "Is this a palace mommy? Are we having tea with the queen?"

Normally, Kelsi would have been endeared by her daughter's sentiments, but she struggled to bite back her nerves enough to respond as she should have. Thankfully, Zeke came to the rescue, bending down beside Riley with a chuckle as he shifted his dessert packages to the other hip, "Oh we are definitely having tea with the Queen _and_ King, Riley baby. And I hear that they're looking for someone to name as their Princess. So, if you know anyone interested you be sure to tell her alright?"

Riley looked as though she was about to explode looking back and forth between Zeke and her mother. Kelsi felt the sides of her mouth twitch as she straightened her daughter's hat. "Ring the doorbell mommy! Ring the doorbell!"

Laughter bubbled out of both adults as Kelsi nodded, "Alright, alright. Calm yourself dear. Remember, they're royalty, you've got to be polite and well-mannered." Immediately Riley calmed and faced forward, relaxing into a sweet smile, which only made Zeke and Kelsi laugh again, but then Kelsi sighed as she turned to face the doorbell. Casting a glance at Zeke, who nodded at her with an encouraging smile, she squared her shoulders and reached out.

_Ding-Dong_

The bell tones resonated in the air and Kelsi bit her lip as the sound faded away to an uneasy silence. She felt her breathing become more labored and her heart begin to thump in her chest, but tried to stay calm. She had been invited. Derby and Vance wanted to meet their granddaughter. She needed to stay strong. Faint footsteps could be heard on the otherside of the door and Kelsi tensed, glancing again at Zeke to see that he was watching her, "It's gonna be okay Kels," he whispered, just as the door swung open.

"You're here! Oh, finally! Vance dear! They've arrived! Do come in, do come in." Derby ushered the three in, looking immaculate as ever in a floral sundress, her smile wide and inviting. She caught Kelsi's eye just as she reached out for the girl and offered a softer gaze, "I'm so glad you're here dear," she whispered, just as she pulled Kelsi into her arms.

Kelsi relaxed into the older woman's embrace, but clung tight to her, "Thank you." Derby ghosted a kiss on her cheek before turning to Zeke with a welcoming grin.

"And you, my dapper young man. What a nice surprise to see you as well, I had hoped you would remember my offer from yesterday."

Zeke smiled and accepted a hug from Derby, "Any excuse to come dine with the Evans family is a welcome one to me."

Just then Vance Evans made his way down the grand staircase, letting out a booming laugh in greeting, "Zeke, Kelsi, so good to see you!" He exchanged the same pleasantries as his wife before turning to Riley who seemed to be staring at both elder Evans with wide-eyed wonder. "And who do we have here? Riley I presume?"

He knelt down before her, Derby standing at his side, her hand resting on his shoulder as Riley looked between the both of them. Right away she curtsied dramatically and smiled wide, "My name's Riley Melody Nielsen and I hear you're looking for a Princess?"

The adults erupted in a good natured bout of laughter as Zeke whispered to the Evans that the young girl thought they were royalty. Vance stood and mockingly rested his fists on his hips, "Is that so? Well, Riley Melody Nielsen, my name is Vance Evans, this is my queen Derby Evans and you've heard right. We _are _looking for a Princess. Know anyone interested?"

"Me!" she cried out almost immediately, "I've always wanted to be a Princess." Vance and Derby chuckled and nodded.

"Well then," Derby supplied, "We'll have to see if you're qualified. First and foremost, a Prinecss must be talented. Do you have any talents?"

"Yes!" she yelled, "I play the piano and I sing and I dance. I can play for you! Would you like me to?" Kelsi's breath caught in her throat as she glanced up at Mr. and Mrs. Evans. both seemed to swell with pride at the admission of Riley and wasted no time in nodding profusely.

"I would certainly love that. You wouldn't mind?" Derby's eyes were misting over, but Riley didn't seem to notice.

"Of course," she laughed, "anything for the King and Queen. Do you have a piano?"

"Yes," Kelsi answered before she could catch herself, her daughter rounded on her right away and she offered a nervous smile as she nodded, "Yes they do, a very beautiful one if I remember.

"It's right through there," Vance directed, "If you'll allow me to escort you," he held out a hand to Riley, which she took with a large smile and Kelsi could feel her own eyes start to fill with tears. She quickly wiped them away just as a hand came to rest on the small of her back and another on her shoulder. Zeke and Derby had come up behind her, following Vance and Riley into the sitting room where her daughter nearly squealed at the sight of the marble white baby grand.

"She's absolutely perfect Kelsi, thank you for bringing her here."

Kelsi choked back a sob and shook her head, turning to the older woman to see that she too was struggling to hold back tears, "Thank you for wanting her. I was so afraid that-"

"Mommy! Look at this beautiful piano!"

Kelsi sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly before turning to her daughter, who sat perched on the piano bench, fingers already poised on the keys. Kelsi laughed, "I know sweetheart, it is beautiful. Well, go on and play. I'm sure King and Queen Evans would love to hear a song."

* * *

Sharpay and Martha had to restrain Ryan from tearing out of the room like a madman. As much as they could understand Ryan's sudden desperation to see his daughter, they didn't think it was appropriate to frighten the girl. "You're still a mess Ryan!" Sharpay had cried out, "I mean, _look_ at you." And it was true, the young Mr. Evans was not at his best. There were heavy bags under his eyes and his hair was matted, standing up in odd angles. The pajamas that he wore were the wrinkliest and shabbiest he owned and not to mention the nearly manic expression his face held. He was clearly in no condition to greet his daughter. But still both girls had to nearly drag him to the ground before he heeded their words to freshen up.

"Come on, Daddy," Martha had groaned as she helped Sharpay push Ryan into the bathroom. "Just hop into the shower and we'll grab your clothes."

When they heard the water turn on they quickly pulled out a pair of jeans and a clean tshirt, Sharpay grabbing a pair of underwear for her brother as well as his favorite penny loafers. She shooed Martha to her own quarters in the guest room so that she could change and get ready, before running to her own room and throwing on a pair of jeans and a pink tang top and white cardigan. If there was one thing being an actress taught her it was how to get ready in record time. Having to dash off to auditions at a moment's notice had had it's lessons for her and she could transform into any character for any role in mere minutes. It was only for award shows and premieres that she truly milked the celebrity perks of being pampered, but this was no such event. She wanted to make sure that Ryan didn't take try to take off.

When she returned to his room, brushing her hair through and straightening her shirt she noticed that he had grabbed his clothes and most likely returned to the bathroom. The water was no longer running, but she could almost see her brother staring beseechingly at the mirror behind the door. She knew him all too well and being twins had it's ESP-rumor advantages from time to time.

Placing her brush on his dresser she checked herself in the mirror, straightening her hair and whipping out a lip gloss to touch up her lips. She eyed the door wearily, beginning to tap her foot to a syncopated rhythm, then sighed. Turning on her heel she came to the door and placed a hand on the wood. "Ry?" There was no response, but she imagined him gripping the sink and bowing his head to his chest. "It's gonna be okay," she whispered. "I promise, it's gonna be okay."

The sound of the door opening behind her signaled Martha's entrance into the room, but she didn't turn. She kept her gaze fixated on the door and rested her forehead on it. "I can't keep that promise though unless you come out. So, come on. Let's go meet her. I think I hear the piano playing."

The door swung open in one sharp swoop and Sharpay would have fallen inward had it not been for Ryan's arms encircling her and clutching her close to his chest. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him and sighed, rubbing his back as he took deep breaths. They didn't speak and neither did Martha, but Sharpay could feel the tension in her brother's form and wished that she could take it all away. She never liked seeing Ryan get upset. When they were younger she was always the one to defend him, to save him from bullies and mockers alike. No one was allowed to belittle her brother, but her. And yet, this was so different. She couldn't just threaten Kelsi or Riley into leaving Ryan alone. He needed them probably more so than they needed him. So she just had to push him. She had to make sure that he didn't run. This time, he had to face his problem all on his own and Sharpay couldn't just take care of it.

Finally, with one last squeeze Sharpay pulled away and slipped her hand into his. "Come on Ry," she whispered again, turning towards Martha, "Let's go?"

Martha nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

* * *

Zeke and Kelsi had slipped into the kitchen, taking advantage of Derby and Vance's captivation with Riley so as to talk in private. They left the room under the guise of Kelsi helping Zeke with the dessert that he had brought, which under normal circumstances, Derby Evans, ever the proper hostess, would have taken upon herself. But the way she sat transfixed on Riley as she played through an impressive Moonlight Sonata, had been enough to take out the fight in her.

Now the pair stood at the island in the Evans' kitchen, Kelsi finishing the topping on Zeke's chocolate trifle and Zeke pulling out his blow torch and eyeing his creme brulee cups with a smile. He tested the torch a few times before expertly brushing the first cup with the flame. Kelsi watched from the corner of her eye as the custard carmelized and browned in an instant, creating a perfect sugar shell and the way Zeke's eyes lit up as it appeared. "Never get's old does it?" she asked, pulling the ziplock of chopped walnuts out of Zeke's bag and beginning to sprinkle it over the top of the trifle.

Zeke chuckled and shook his head, turning the torch off and setting it beside the tray holding the others, "Nope," he took a spoon from his own bag and held out the cup to Kelsi, "Here, for you. It'll make you feel better."

Kelsi made to shake her head, but Zeke was quick to place both the cup and spoo in her hands. He nodded and pushed the dessert towards her, "Come on, a little sugar in your system will do you good." With a sigh Kelsi took the spoon and looked at the glass quality of the sugar topping, feeling unmotivated to break it by how perfect it looked. But, with a deep breath, she took the spoon and gently tapped the top, hearing the crack and Zeke's relieved sigh after. She snorted as she looked up at him and spoon fed herself.

She leaned against the counter and slowly ate the custard, enjoying the contrast of temperature and texture, while trying to force her thoughts to stop racing. She was still uneasy about this luncheon, wondered if Ryan would make an appearance, if she was subjecting her daughter to an impending explosion. But Zeke had reminded her that it was always going to feel like that regardless of how or when she decided to begin mending the situation. She was glad he was there though, to support her. It was nice to have someone on her side.

"What are you thinking about?" She glanced up to see Zeke also leaning against the counter watching as she ate his favorite dessert.

Kelsi pursed her lips and swallowed, "That I'm glad you're here. That I'm not alone."

Zeke stepped forward and rested a hand on her shoulder, "I wouldn't be anywhere else, Kelsi." She smiled just as the door behind them swung open and Kelsi tensed, already knowing who it was. Zeke gripped her shoulder nervously, his eyes resting on the person behind her and Kelsi felt light-headed. Slowly, she handed Zeke the cup and turned slowy on her hell, finding all thought leave her as her eyes found his blue ones. "Hey Ryan," she breathed, taking in the tired look in his eyes and the way his jaw was set. It was too early. This was happening too soon.

"Well, this is awkward."

Kelsi broke her gaze away and noticed, for the first time, Martha and Sharpay flanking Ryan's sides. Martha stepped around Ryan and moved towards Kelsi, "Hey girl, good to see you again." She pulled Kelsi in for a hug and Kelsi let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey Mar, some wedding yesterday huh?"

Martha chuckled and pulled back, "Oh it definitely had it's moments." Martha then turned her attention to Zeke, exchanging greetings with him as Kelsi held her stand off with the Evans twins. Sharpay made no move to greet Kelsi or Zeke, though the way her expression was set Kelsi knew that her loyalty was to Ryan and Ryan only in that moment. Instead Kelsi took the opportuntiy to nod at the intimidating blonde.

"Sharpay."

"Kelsi," she responded, sidling up closer to Ryan. Kelsi wasn't sure what else to say, finding herself losing all train of thought as Ryan continued to bore into her with his gaze.

She faintly heard Martha and Zeke trying to initiate some small talk when Derby popped her head in from the other swinging door that led into the parlour room, "Oh Kelsi dear! Your daughter is requestion your presence, apparently there is a song she would like to sing, but only you can play it." There was a beat of silence as Kelsi tore her eyes from Ryan and Derby took in the sight of Martha, Sharpay, and Ryan. With an even wider smile she jumped excitedly and pulled the door open, "Oh! All of you must come and watch! She's absolutely sensational. You've really done wonders my dear. Wonders with that daugther of yours!"

She grabbed Kelsi by the hand and ushered her into the other room, quick to usher Martha, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan as well. "Riley! You've got more of an audience dear! Is that alright with you?"

Kelsi caught sight of her daughter and smiled as Riley giggled and nodded, never one to really shy away from a performance. She lacked Kelsi's insecurity which was always a good thing. "Wh-," Kelsi coughed and cleared her throat, "What song did you want to sing honey?"

Riley looked up at her mother as she approached the bench and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. As she named the song Kelsi couldn't help the smile and nodded, taking her daughter's shoulders in her hands and placing a kiss on her cheek, "That is an excellent choice. Alright, you ready?"

Riley nodded and turned toward her audience with a wide grin. Kelsi placed herself on the piano bench, just as Zeke ushered Ryan into the room. He stayed closest to the door, but Sharpay and Martha found seats beside Mr and Mrs. Evans. With a sigh Kelsi turned toward the keys and began to play a the well-practiced chords to a steady rhythm. Soon, Riley began to sing,

_"There's a saying old, says that love is blind  
Still we're often told, seek and you shall find  
So, I'm going to seek a certain boy I've had in mind  
_

_Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only boy I ever think of with regret._

Kelsi closed her eyes as Riley's voice enveloped her thoughts, falling in perfect tandem with the piano and rising in an angelic melody above the clinking of the keys. This had been one of the first songs Kelsi had taught Riley, one of her favorite old tunes as a sweet and heavenly lullaby.

_ I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

_ There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me_

_ I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could always be good  
To one who'll watch over me_

Kelsi glanced over at Riley, to watch as she sang out with all the heart that she had, portraying the song beautifully as she shut her eyes and smiled a serene and gentle smile at her little audience.

_ Although he may not be the man some  
girls think of as handsome  
To my heart, he carries the key_

Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh how I need  
Someone to watch over me..."

* * *

There was a moment as the final chord faded into the silence, before a rumble of applause cut through. Riley bowed graciously as Kelsi turned toward her and pulled her daughter close, placing a kiss on top of her head. In a second both his mom and dad were at Riley's side, gushing with words of praise for the young girl and soon enough Martha and Sharpay were up as well. But he stayed glued in his spot.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was perfect; so much more than what he ever could have imagined to have in a child one day and he knew, the moment he saw her, that she had captured him mind, body and soul for the rest of his life.

"She is so much like you, you know? She really is." He hadn't even noticed that Kelsi had come up beside him, but the sound of her voice, brought about mixed emotions. Before, her voice had always soothed him, allowed him to relax into her presence, but now her proximity made him tense with confliciting feelings. He struggled with wanting to hate her for keeping Riley from him, but, at the same time, love her for giving Riley to the world in the first place.

Both overwhelmed him, but he did his best to keep calm and stop himself from doing either. "She's perfect," he whispered, "absolutely perfect." That's all he knew to say, anything else was still uncertain in his mind, but Riley and her beauty was enough of a definitive to focus on.

Kelsi sighed beside him and turned to her daughter, who seemed to be in awe at the sight of Sharpay Evans. "You're a movie star!" her voice rang out above the compliments from Derby or Zeke, "You're Sharpay Evans!" Laughter erupted from the group as Riley bounced on her heels and searched for her mother, "Mommy! Mommy! Look it's Sharpay Evans! SHARPAY EVANS!"

Ryan watched as Kelsi bit her lip and nodded, "I can see that dear." Riley bounded towards her mother and grabbed hold of her skirt.

"Mommy, this is the best day _ever_. First we meet a king and queen and then SHARPAY EVANS? Who else is coming to this lunch?" Suddenly Riley seemed to notice him and she fixed him with a curious gaze. The tension in the room mounted as Riley seemed to study Ryan in front of her and tilt her head to the side.

"Hey, you're the nice man from the airplane. You're here too?"

Ryan's eyes widened as he took in the little girl once more, the familiar melody that had been nagging him in the back of hismind coming back in full force. His lips parted, shock registering on his face as Kelsi looked between both he and Riley with her forehead creased in confusion.

"Airplay? What do you mea-"

"OH! RYAN!" Derby cried out as, with a deep sigh, Ryan's eyes rolled back into his head and his body slumped towards the ground. His head barely hitting the floor as Vance dashed to catch his son.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN. haha =] Poor Ryan, I'm actually surprised he was able to hold out as long as he could. Talk about your ups and downs. Keep an eye out for the next update. I've already started on the next chapter which I'm really excited about. Look for it within the next couple of days. REVIEW. if you're all still out there...**


	16. We've Got to Work, Work, Work This Out

**AN: Finally got a good enough signal on my internet to be able to post this. You have no idea how frustrating it has been. -_-x but anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Ryan groaned as he felt something cold and wet being pressed against his forehead. He barely began to register beads of water rolling down his skin as his eyes fluttered open and he was met by a bright light. He wanted to move and wipe the water away, but his body wasn't responding right away and soon enough a tiny hand reached out to do it for him. He turned ever so slightly and forced his eyes open, barely making out pair of curious big blue eyes behind round wire rimmed glasses and dark blonde hair tucked into a knit cap. He sighed as the eyes came closer and the tiny hand came to rest on his cheek. Then suddenly, _SLAP, _"Hey!" a tiny voice called out, "Wake up now! You've made everyone nervous!"

His eyes shot open as he sat straight up, only to have the wind knocked out of him as a small body landed in his lap, the wet cloth on his head slipping off and landing right on the face of the little girl in his arms. He barely registered an eruption of giggles as he took in his surroundings. He was still in the parlour, though it seemed to have been deserted, save for the tiny girl in his lap, and his forehead was slick and wet. Suddenly remembering that there had been a wetcloth there he looked down to see it still covering Riley's face, though she seemed to be giggling behind it.

He laughed nervously himself and peeled the cloth from her face, "Sorry," he sighed shifting so that she sat in front of him instead of on him and watching as she pulled off her glasses to clean then on her shirt. "That's okay, maybe I shouldn't have slapped you."

Ryan chuckled and tilted his head to the side, "Maybe," he looked around the room once more before turning back, "where is everyone?"

Riley slid her glasses back onto her face and looked up, "I think they are outside still eating. You missed lunch. Mommy just went to the bathroom. I was supposed to go straight to the kitchen to help Zeke with something, but you were moving so I came here instead.

"Huh," Ryan said, wiping the water from his forehead, "How long was I out?"

Riley shrugged, "I dunno, like a little over an hour. Are you alright? I've never seen someone faint before. It was pretty cool."

Ryan snorted and shook his head, "I'm fine. And I didn't 'faint', I 'passed out'."

Riley giggled, "What's the difference?"

"Girls faint. Boys pass out."

Again Riley giggled and Ryan felt the corners of his mouth upturn as well at the sound, "If you say so. As long as you're okay."

Ryan nodded, "I am, thank you." There was a beat of silence as the Ryan's gaze fell to the washcloth and fingered the corners. The reality that he was speaking to his daughter slowly settling in on him. He felt lightheaded again.

"I'm Riley Melody Nielsen," she said, holding out her hand. Ryan smiled and took it in his own, marveling at how small her hand was in his, despite her age.

"Ryan Evans," he sighed, smiling down at her as well, "Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand with a wide smile and then jumped up, "So, do you know any songs?"

Ryan's gaze shot up and his eyebrows shot up on his head, "Uh, what?"

Riley laughed again and stood from the couch, "Do you know any songs?" She pointed towards a guitar sitting beside the piano and moved to pick it up. "Sharpay said that you play guitar. I've only learned a few basic songs, but can you play me something?"

Ryan watched as she carefully handled his Baby Taylor guitar and reached out to take it from her. He swallowed hard and looked at it in his hands as she placed herself beside him once again. He felt uncertain in his movements, almsot like being on a first date, he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands or how to sit naturally. But the way she smiled at him, encouragingly and patiently gave him enough resolve to find the familiar chords of the only song that came to mind.

_"I'm dreamin' of sleeping next to you_

_ I'm feeling like a lost little boy in a brand new town._

_ I'm counting my sheep and each one that passes_

_ is another dream to ashes and they all fall down._

_ As I lay me down tonight_

_ I close my eyes, what a beautiful sight_

Ryan fixed his gaze on Riley as he sang, her eyes trained on his fingers and the way he was plucking the strings. He noticed that her gaze had sank into something he couldn't read, not the same awe and wonder as she had when she was looking at Sharpay, but a different kind of amazement. He watched as her expression changed as he continued to sing.

_ Sleeping to dream about you_

_ and I'm so dang tired_

_ of having to live without you_

_ But I, I don't mind_

_ I'm sleeping to dream about you_

_ and I'm so tired..._

_ Oh oh oh oh oh yes, I am..._

_ I found myself in the riches_

_ Your eyes, your lips, your hair, _

_ well you were everywhere, out there._

_ But I woke up in the ditches_

_ I hit the light and I thought you might be here_

_ but you were nowhere_

_ Oh love, but you were nowhere at home_

She began to hum the harmony underneath her breath, her mouth forming the words that he was singing, but he didn't know if he was just imagining it while desperately hoping that she could possibly know one of his songs. Like somehow, if she did, it would link them.

_ And as I lay me back to sleep_

_ this love I pray that I can keep_

_ Sleeping to dream about you_

_ and I'm so dang tired_

_ of having to live without you_

_ But I, I don't mind_

_ I'm sleeping to dream about you_

_ and I'm so tired..._

_ I'm so tired..._

His voice trailed off as he watched her eyes flit from the guitar to him, something registering behind her expression that made him stop. Without a thought he stopped playing and reached a hand out to her, cupping her cheek, "Riley? What's wrong sweetheart? Are you alright?"

She looked at him with searching eyes and leaned into his touch, "I know your voice...or...I think I do..."

He didn't know how to respond, he didn't know what to say. She could very well know his voice, after all he was a singer. His songs were everywhere, but the confusion in her baby blues told him there was something deeper to it. Slowly she reached out for the guitar and he let her take it without question, watching as she adjusted it to her body. Despite it being a Baby Taylor and made much smaller than a regular, it still looked entirely too big for her. But her piano fingers were long enough to comfortably find their place on the strings.

Resting a cheek on the body of the guitar she began to play.

He knew immediately what song she was playing from the chord progression, though she played the song with full strums than the complicated fingering he usually did himself. But he still recognized it as one of his songs.

His lips parted just as she began to sing, her eyes shut and her voice with a slight quiver.

_"Well ah you done, done me and you bet I felt it_

_ I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_ I fell right through the cracks_

_ and now I'm trying to get back_

_ Before the cool done run out_

_ I'll be giving it my bestest_

_ And nothing's gonna stop me_

_ but divine intervention_

_ I reckon it's again my turn_

_ To win some or learn some_

_ I, won't, hes-i-tate_

_ no more, no more_

_ It cannot wait, I'm yours..."_

Ryan could feel tears fighting to fall as her eyes opening and finding his. She looked right at him as she sang the last words of the chorus, "I'm yours..." She continued to play, staring at him with wide, curious eyes and he offered her a gentle smile, beginning to sing the next verse of the song.

_ "Well open up your mind and see like me_

_ Open up your plans and dang your free_

_ Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love_

_ Listen to the music of the moment_

_ Maybe sing with me_

_ A la peaceful melody_

_ It's your God-forsake right to be loved, _

_ loved, loved, loved, loved_

_ So, I, won't, hes-i-tate_

_ no more, no more_

_ it cannot wait, I'm sure_

_ There's no need to complicate_

_ Our time is short_

_ This is our fate, I'm yours"_

Her smile slowly grew bigger and bigger until it nearly blinded him with it's brilliance. It was contagious. He felt his own slowly grow on his face as he began the chorus again, her falling in behind him with a pure harmony to his melody; an extension of him.

_ "So, I, won't, hes-i-tate_

_ no more, no more_

_ it cannot wait, I'm sure_

_ There's no need to complicate_

_ Our time is short_

_ This is our fate, I'm yours..." _

In an instant Ryan took the guitar from Riley setting it aside and scooping her up into his own arms, hugging her to him with all that he had. In return she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck, her breathing uneven as she hugged him fiercely back. "I knew it was your voice. I just knew it. You're him! You're really him!" His tears were falling freely now, his lips finding her cheek as he pulled back and placed a kiss on both of her cheeks and her forehead.

"It's me. It's really me."

Riley smiled brightly once again and giggled, rubbing at her own eyes as she peered up at him through her bangs. "Mommy plays your songs for me before bed because I can't sleep unless I hear your voice. That's how I recognized it. I would know your singing voice anywhere."

He smiled brightly and hugged her again, burying his face in her hair as he rocked the two of them back and forth. He had no words to describe what he was feeling, but having her in his arms made it alright. She knew him. His daughter _knew_ him and all the anxiety of how Riley would feel or what she would say was squashed by her open arms.

She shifted in his arms and then pulled away quickly to cry out, "Mommy! Look the man from the airplane is my daddy!"

He tensed for a moment before slowly turning around to see Kelsi standing in the entryway, her eyes glassy, evidence of tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and nodded, taking a tentative step toward the two of them. "Yes, I know." She stopped short of them, suddenly looking like the shy, uncomfortable girl he had first met so many years ago, the girl he had fallen in love with, and his pain faded into something else.

Shifting Riley onto one hip, he moved down the couch and patted the seat next to him, his eyes finding Kelsi's as she looked unsure. He offered her a solitary nod and she sighed, stepping forward to sit beside him. She was careful not to touch him, her body facing him so that she was situated as far as she could be, but he reacted before he could think too much about it. Reaching out his arm found it's way around her waist and pulled her to him, settling her into his side just as Riley was on the other.

Riley in turn, stretched out her legs so that they splayed across Kelsi's lap and leaned further into Ryan. They stayed silent for a while, just enough time for Riley to yawn and slowly fall asleep, snuggling into her father's side. Kelsi couldn't help the smile before turning her attention to Ryan, "How are you feeling?"

He shifted his gaze from Riley to Kelsi and nodded, giving her a weary smile, "I'm alright. How long were you standing there?" He knew Kelsi well enough to remember how easy it was for her to tiptoe into a room. When they were dating he had learned to feel her enter the room, but that had been years ago, he shouldn't he surprised if he was out of practice. Though it bothered him more than he woudl care to admit that he wasn't as attune to her as he once was.

Kelsi sighed and leaned onto his shoulder, "I heard you both singing," she shook her head and brushed back some of Riley's curls that had fallen in front of her face. "I...I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she could recognize your voice."

Ryan nodded and rubbed circles against Riley's back, "It surprised me. You play her my songs before bed?"

Kelsi nodded, "Ever since she was a baby. She's always had a good ear, so I guess it was only a matter of time something like this would happen..."

Ryan swelled with pride and traced his thumb back and forth across Riley's shoulder. "She _is_ your daughter," he sighed, enjoying the rhythm of her breathing against his chest.

Kelsi looked up at him, "And _yours_."

He met her gaze and held it, his own arm curling her closer to him as he rested his forehead against hers. He watched her eyes flutter to a close and followed suit, matching his breathing with hers as hugged her closer. "I should be angry at you," he whispered, "I am angry at you. There is...a lot to discuss..." Kelsi nodded, her hand snaking up to cluch the buttons on his shirt. "But," he sighed, "I meant what I said yesterday about how I feel about you. No amount of anger or hurt could change that."

"Ry-"

"Shh," he silenced her by gripping her tigher, his eyes staying closed, though he knew that she had opened hers. "We're going to figure this out. We're going to fix this and I'm not going to give either of you up. Not this time."

Kelsi let out a deep sigh, her hand cupping his cheek as he opened his own eyes to meet her teary ones, "I am _so _sorry..."

He nodded, "I know." He brushed away a tear as it rolled down her cheek and bit back the impulse to kiss her. Instead he brushed her cheek with his thumb and breathed in deep, "Me too."

* * *

**AN: Whew. To be honest, this was not where I thought this was going to do. I actually originally planned for their meeting to get drawn out longer, but...I don't. It's in these moments that the story writes itself. Even on paper Ryan and Kelsi always find each other. They just can't seem to get away. But, I am really happy with how this is shaping up. There is a huge array of possibilities, except...don't be fooled. Not everything can be sunshine and daisies. There are a few...bumps coming. There has to be, or else this would be boring. Review please! =]**

**-scribbling_wordsmith  
**


End file.
